


The One That Got Away

by Catcat85



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catcat85/pseuds/Catcat85
Summary: AU after the breakup scene in Season 6 Episode 1. Heartbroken and devastated after Kurt ended their relationship, Blaine changed his life completely. He quit NYADA. Enrolled at NYU and became a Pediatric Surgeon. He married Sebastian Smythe and they later have a beautiful daughter named Elena. Kurt realized he made a huge mistake by letting Blaine go. But the realization came too late. Blaine had already moved on and wanted nothing to do with Kurt. Kurt did his best to move on with his life. He graduated from NYADA and started getting cast in off Broadway productions, which led to having his big break when he was cast to be Link Larkin in Hairspray on Broadway. Since then, his career had taken off and he became a successful actor, but he couldn’t find a man he loves enough to marry. Desperate to have a family of his own, he found an egg donor and surrogate to have a baby, a boy which he named Chris. This is a story about a lost love between Kurt and Blaine, as well as a love story between Chris and Elena. No matter how hard their parents try to keep them apart, Chris and Elena find each other. Even after 25 years, the strength of their love might just be the thing to bring Kurt and Blaine back together.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 103
Kudos: 105





	1. The One Where They Meet and Fall in Love

Blaine looks at the time on his watch. It’s 5 minutes before Elena’s curfew. His daughter has never missed her curfew in her 17 years of life. It is the second week of her Summer break. Elena had finished her Junior year of High School at the top of her class. To say Blaine is proud of his daughter would be an understatement. 

Elena was and is the only light of his life since the day she was born. Being a single parent is hard, but Elena is an Angel. She was a great baby, and growing up, she never gave Blaine any hard time. She’s seventeen now, and Blaine had yet to see any teenage rebellion from his daughter. She’s studious, hardworking, does all her chores around the house, and loves spending time with her dad. 

Raising Elena alone wasn’t something Blaine planned to do. He was married. He really did love Sebastian. Blaine wouldn’t have married him if he didn’t love him. But… things don’t always work out the way you planned. Blaine knows that. He wouldn’t be a Pediatrician if things worked out the way he had originally planned. But then, he wouldn’t have Elena either, so he knows things worked out for the best. 

However, Blaine blames himself for Elena having to grow up with only one parent. He and Seb were still married when Elena was born. But, due to his own stupidity and lack of self-control when it comes to a certain someone from his past, Blaine ruined it all. Blaine was fresh out of meds school, doing rotations. Elena was six months old at the time. He had told Sebastian that he was going to be late coming home because he had a patient, he’s seeing at the New York Presbyterian in the city. When in reality, he was going to an opening night of The Book of Mormon on Broadway. Kurt was cast as Elder Price, and Blaine just couldn’t miss it. How could he? Afterall, the media was calling it Kurt Hummel’s last role on Broadway for a foreseeable future, since the actor had announced he was quitting acting to focus on family life and raising his son. So, Blaine couldn’t miss it. He couldn’t miss seeing Kurt shine on stage one last time. 

_Kurt Hummel._ Blaine’s kryptonite. 

No matter how much Blaine tries to forget about his high school sweetheart, or how many times he tells himself that he’s done with Kurt and wants nothing to do with him; he still couldn’t stay away. Blaine hasn’t missed any of Kurt’s shows, from off Broadway shows to his first Broadway show, and every show on Broadway after that. Blaine had been in the audience, watching Kurt own on the stage, completely enamored, and feeling so proud at every single show. He also saved all the playbills from every one of Kurt’s shows and kept them in a drawer in his office. Another smoking gun that ended his marriage. 

Blaine had been so caught up in seeing Kurt on the opening night of The Book of Mormon, that he had completely forgotten about his 5-year wedding anniversary. Sebastian had wanted to surprise him by taking him out to a romantic dinner. They had been having issues in the past, but this was the last straw that broke the camel’s back. While waiting for Blaine to get home that night, Sebastian had gone into Blaine’s office at their house and found all the playbills he had kept. Playbills from all of Kurt’s shows. Sebastian had connected the dots of all those times Blaine had told him he was going to be coming home late for one reason or another, and they were all so that Blaine could see Kurt on stage. 

_“You still love him. You never stopped loving him.”_ Seb had said to Blaine that night with tears in his eyes.

Blaine had felt like the most horrible person on the planet. Here was a great man, who loves him and who wants him. The man who has done nothing but give Blaine all his love and affections. And what does Blaine do? He lied to his husband repeatedly because he can’t miss his ex’s performance. Just so he could be close to his ex for two and a half hours. His ex, who broke Blaine’s heart. His ex, who didn’t want to marry Blaine. 

He ruined his marriage with a great man for someone who didn’t even _want_ him. Blaine hates himself for it. And he hates Kurt for having so much control over him even when they’re not together. That was the last time Blaine ever saw Kurt. 

_“I can’t do this anymore, Blaine. It’s not fair to me. It’s over.”_ Sebastian had told Blaine as he picked up his luggage. 

_“What about Elena? She’s your daughter, too Seb.”_ Blaine had tried to save his marriage with one last plea. 

Sebastian had just looked at him sadly. _“On paper, maybe, but she’s your daughter biologically. She won’t even remember me in a year.”_

Blaine was angry then. How could Sebastian say this? How could he abandon an innocent child, just because their relationship wasn’t working out? He thought Seb loved Elena too. They had both cried at the hospital when Elena was born. But Seb had told him that night that he was taking that job in Paris. He was leaving the country. He was leaving Blaine and Elena. Blaine was mad and hurt; but mostly he was angry at himself. After all, it was all his fault. After that night, the only other time Blaine saw Sebastian was the day they signed their divorce papers. 

Ever since then, Blaine had devoted his days to his precious daughter. His parents helped a lot in the beginning. His mom stayed with them until they found a nanny that they liked and could trust. Elena made his life easy. She was a great baby, and once she got older; she became a model child. She’s a straight A student and wants to become a doctor just like her dad. Blaine is a very proud father. So, Blaine let her have fun whenever he could convince her to go out with her friends. Elena is a homebody, and she would much prefer to stay home and read. But Blaine doesn’t want his daughter to miss out on being a kid. A teenager. So, when his best friend and Elena’s Godfather, Sam, was having a reunion show with his band, The Sam Evans Experience, in the city, Blaine had allowed Elena and her two best friends to go see the show and to have fun. 

Elena is still a minor, but Blaine trusts his daughter. However, it is closed to midnight now and Elena hasn’t come home. She is usually really good at texting Blaine and letting him know if she’s on her way home, and yet no message from her tonight other than earlier in the night to tell him that they got to the concert ok. Just when Blaine scrolls through his contact list on his phone to call Sam, he hears the front door opening.

“Elena?” Blaine calls out to his daughter.

“Hi Daddy.” Elena greets her father as she walks into the living room where Blaine is. 

Blaine smiles at his daughter, who looks like a splitting image of himself with dark hair that frames her oval face and bright honey colored eyes. “Hi sweetie.”

“Sorry, I didn’t text or call you. My phone battery died.” Elena explains guiltily before sitting down on the couch next to her father.

“It’s ok. Did you have fun?” Blaine puts down the patient files he’s been reading and focuses his attention on his daughter. 

Elena smiles somewhat dreamily before looking down at her hands. A trait she inherited from Blaine. This sparks Blaine’s interest because he’s only ever had that look for one person in his life. And Elena has never mentioned any boy she’s interested in. Could she had met a boy tonight?

“Yeah, I had a great time.” Elena answers with a smile. “Uncle Sam still got it. He was amazing on stage, Daddy. You should have seen him.” 

Blaine chuckles. “I’m sure he was great.”

“And, we got to go backstage and meet all these famous people!” Elena continues.

Blaine reaches over and holds his daughter’s hand. “I’m glad you had fun.”

Elena looks at him with sparkling eyes. “It was the best night of my life.”

Blaine tilts his head and studies his daughter. Yup, it has to be a boy. And oh boy! Blaine has to take a deep breath. He’s not ready for this conversation. And it’s late, so he decides to wait until the morning. 

“Why don’t you go get some rest. It’s late. You can tell me all about it tomorrow over breakfast.” 

Elena smiles and leans over to kiss Blaine’s cheek. “Good night, Daddy. Love you.”

Blaine pats his daughter’s back. “Love you, too. Good night.” 

Blaine watches his daughter walks upstairs to her room. Little does he know, events that happened tonight at The Sam Evans Experience show, were going to change his life, for better or for worse.

#### The Next Morning

Elena wakes up with a smile on her face. She thinks back to the events that happened the night before. Seeing one of her favorite bands, her Uncle Sam’s band, perform and meeting _him._

_Chris Hummel._

The boy with blue eyes that captured Elena’s heart with just one look. She was going down the stairs trying to get to the backstage area. She didn’t even notice that she had dropped her scarf on the stairs until someone tapped on her shoulder.

_“Excuse me, I think you dropped this.” A stranger with an angelic face and ocean blue eyes said to her._

_Elena, who has always been very good with words, who has quick wit and never runs out of anything to say, was speechless for the first time in her life. She’s never seen a boy this handsome or who took her breath away, and she was immediately pulled toward him._

_“I… yes, thank you.” She finally found words in her mouth._

_The boy smiled and held out his hand for her. “My name’s Chris.”_

_She shook the boy’s soft hand and felt a tingle ran down her arm all the way to her heart. “Elena.” She replied breathlessly._

_“So, where are you running off to in a hurry, Elena?” Chris asked._

_Elena smiled. Here’s her chance to impress this boy. “Backstage. You wanna come meet the band?” Chris raised his eyebrow, and Elena didn’t know where all her confidence came from, because she’s never done anything like this before, but she reached for Chris’s hand and held it in hers. “Come on, I know the band.” And then she was pulling Chris down the stairs and they were running down the hallway still holding hands. They pushed their way through people and when they got to the security guard who was standing in front of the door to the backstage, Elena smiled._

_“Elena Anderson.” She told the guard who looked down at his list on the clipboard. “He’s with me.” She then added gesturing towards Chris, who was looking at her with amused expression. Little did Elena know at the time, Chris’s name was also on the list. After all, his father and the lead singer of the band are close friends._

_Once the security guard passed them through to the backstage area, Elena let go of Chris’s hand._

_“I see you got connections.” Chris told her as he looked around._

_Elena smiled proudly. “Don’t tell anyone, but I’m Sam Evan’s Goddaughter.” She whispered._

_Chris looked impressed and intrigued at the same time. “Really?”_

_Elena nodded her head. “Yup! He and my dad are best friends.” She replied trying to locate her two best friends._

_“So, you know him pretty well then?” Chris asked trying to figure out why he had never met or heard of Elena his entire life if she’s Sam’s Goddaughter. Granted, Sam and his dad don’t hang out all the time, but they are close friends. From what he knew, Sam even stayed at his Grandparents’ house during his Junior and Senior years of High School._

_“Yeah, we’re like family.” Elena replied before turning to Chris. “My friends are over there. Do you want to come hang out with us? I’ll introduce you to Uncle Sam.”_

_Chris smiled. She looked so adorable and Chris can’t keep making her think that he doesn’t know Sam. “Yes, I would love to continue hanging out with you, but…” Chris took a deep breath. “You don’t have to introduce me to Sam. I already know him.”_

_Elena tilted her head. “You do?”_

_“Yes, he and my dad are close friends. I’ve known him my whole life.” Chris replied with a chuckle._

_“What a coincidence!”_

_“Or fate.”_

_“Fate?” Elena asked with her eyes sparkling with interest._

_Chris held her hand. “Yeah, like how both our dads are really good friends with Sam and yet, we’ve never met each other until tonight. How it was your scarf that I found on those steps and how you held my hand and brought me backstage. Something tells me you’re not the kind of girl who would normally just hold a hand of someone you’ve never met before.”_

_Elena looked down shyly. “No, I’ve never done that before.”_

_Chris smiled. “And when our hands touched, I felt this electricity ran through my whole body. I’ve never felt that way before.” Chris confessed and Elena looked up at him._

_“Me too.”_

_Chris tightens his hold on Elena’s hand. “This may sound crazy, Elena, but I feel like I’ve known you before. Like, I was always meant to find you.” He told her softly, and Elena felt the exact same way._

_When Chris held her hand, she felt complete. As if he was the missing puzzle piece in her life._

_“So, why don’t we get to know each other for real now?” She looked down at her phone. “I have 3 hours until my curfew.” She said before she winced. “Yeah, I’m seventeen and still in High School.”_

_Chris smiled. “Well, I’m nineteen and just finished my first year at NYADA.”_

_“NYADA? You’re a drama student?” Elena asked, completely forgotten about her two friends she came to the show with._

_Chris raised an eyebrow at her. “Yeah, is that a problem?” Chris grabbed two cans of cokes from the bar._

_“No, but my dad always told me to never date actors. He said they are unreliable.” Elena replied accepting the soda Chris handed to her._

_Chris scoffed. “Does your dad know any actors?”_

_Elena took a sip of her drink and pondered. “Well, there’s Rachel.”_

_“Rachel Berry?” Chris asked and Elena nodded. “See, now it’s my turn to show off because she’s my Godmother.”_

_Elena almost choked on her coke. “SHUT UP!”_

_Chris laughed. “It’s true. She’s my dad’s best friend.”_

_“Wow! What a small world.”_

_“And yet, you and I are just barely meeting each other now. Don’t you think that’s a little strange?” Chris asked as they sat down on a couch in a corner of the room._

_“I guess…” Elena turned to look at Chris. “Wait, what’s your dad’s name?”_

_“Kurt Hummel.” Chris said proudly._

_“Hmmm… I’ve never heard my dad mention that name.” Elena replied still trying to think if she had heard the name Hummel before._

_“My dad used to be huge on Broadway. He quit acting after he had me. He started a production company a couple of years after I was born and just doing behind the scenes production stuff now.”_

_“What about your mom?” Elena can’t help but ask._

_Chris studied her carefully before replying. “My dad’s gay. I was born from surrogacy via egg donor.”_

_Elena smiled. “Me too.”_

_Chris did a double take at that. “You’re kidding me, right?”_

_Elena chuckled. “No, I’m really not.”_

_“You’re telling me, your dad is gay too and you were born from surrogacy?”_

_“Yes, I mean my dad is my biological dad, but I never knew my biological mother. And I never wanted to. It’s always been my dad and I since I can remember.” Elena replied and Chris smiled._

_“Same for my dad and I.” Chris replied._

_“He’s my best friend.” They both said at the same time and laughed._

_“Wow!” Chris leaned back on the couch. “Ok, if this is not what the Universe telling us that we are meant to be, I don’t know what is?”_

_Elena stared at Chris shyly. “You think we are meant to be?”_

_Chris reached out to hold her hand again. “I think so.” He squeezed her hand. “It’s crazy, Elena! You must think I’m a creep since It’s only been what, half an hour since we met, and I never want to be away from you.” Chris continued. “Talking to you feel so natural like we’ve known each other for lifetimes. And trust me, I’ve never been good at talking to girls.”_

_Elena giggled at that. “I must be crazy, too because I feel the same way.”_

_And just like that, they spent the next 2 hours talking about anything and everything. They never even went to say hi to Sam that night. They exchanged phone numbers and promised to see each other again soon. Since it’s Summer, Elena should be free to hang out. Chris then walked Elena and her two friends to Penn station to catch the train home. Chris had also pulled her into his arms and kissed her goodnight. Elena felt her heart fluttering from the kiss until she got home. She went to sleep that night dreaming about blue eyes that remind her of the calm waters of a deep ocean._

Now it’s the next morning and Elena still can’t stop smiling. She grabs her phone from her nightstand to check the time and sees messages from Chris.  
She lets out a tiny squeak as she sits up on her bed and opens the messages.

_Good morning, beautiful._

_I know it’s early, but I just couldn’t wait. I can’t stop thinking about you. When can I see you again?_

_I want to take you out on a proper date._

Elena’s smile widens, if that’s even possible because she’s been smiling so wide since she woke up. She’s just about to type a reply text to Chris, when she hears a knock on her bedroom door.

“Elena, sweetie. Are you awake?” Her dad says before opening the door slightly to poke his head in.

Elena pushes her phone under the covers and smiles at her dad. “Morning, Daddy.”

“Hey. I’m making breakfast. Come down when you’re ready.” Blaine says before closing the door behind him. 

Elena has never lied to her dad before, but she knows she doesn’t want to tell her dad about Chris just yet. Everything with Chris is still so new and precious to her. She wants to keep it to herself for a little while longer. But of course, she will have to tell her dad something if she wants to go out on a date with Chris. Chris lives in the city, which is an hour train ride from Kensington, the suburban New York, where Elena lives. She needs an excuse to go into the city. An excuse that isn’t a lie.

 _Good morning! I’m glad you texted. I can’t stop thinking about you either. I’ll get back to you about that date, but maybe later today? I need to talk to my dad first._

Elena sends the message to Chris. She gets out of bed and goes into her bathroom to brush her teeth before walking downstairs to eat breakfast with her dad.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Blaine greets his daughter with a smile. “Come, eat. I made your favorites.”

“French toast and crispy bacon?” Elena asks as she pours herself a cup of coffee.

“You know it!” Blaine replies.

“You’re the best, Daddy.”

Blaine studies his daughter. “So, tell me about last night. How was the show? Did you get to say hi to Sam or was he too busy being a Rockstar?”

Elena swallows her food. “Mmm. The show was great! Uncle Sam was incredible. He still got it, for an old guy.”

“Hey! Watch it. 45 is not old.” Blaine defends, looking offended. “40’s are the new 20’s.”

Elena smirks and raises her eyebrow. “Only old people say that, Dad.”

Blaine puts his hand over his heart. “Oh! Oh, that hurts!” 

Elena laughs. “Anyway, I didn’t get a chance to say hi to Uncle Sam. We were backstage, but we didn’t see him.” 

“Oh?”

“Yeah, he must have been busy doing interviews or something.”

Blaine looks at Elena carefully. “But you and your friends had fun?”

Elena smiles at her dad. “Yes, we had a blast. Thanks for trusting me enough to go to a concert in the city without chaperons.”

Blaine returns his daughter’s smile. “Of course, sweetie. I know you’re responsible, and you’re almost an adult.” 

Elena glances down at her plate before looking up at her dad. “So… is it ok if I go into the city tomorrow and do some shopping?”

“Sure.” Blaine nods. “Just make sure you check in with me throughout the day, so I know you’re ok.”

“Of course.” Elena nods with a smile.

“So, what do you want to do today?” Blaine asks his daughter before taking a sip of his coffee. Sundays are family day for them. They spend the day together doing anything and everything their hearts desire. It’s one day out of the week where Blaine does not look at patient files or read up on medical research, and Elena does not do homework or studying. It’s their day. 

Elena thinks for a second. “Can we bake cookies?” She figures she can bring some cookies for Chris tomorrow. 

“Sure!” Blaine replies with a smile. “And we can continue watching Anatomy of the Heart.”

“Yes! They left the last episode with a cliffhanger.” Elena replies excitedly. 

Anatomy of the Heart is a medical drama show that she and her dad are obsessed with. It’s one of the things they love doing together. They spend the day baking three different types of cookies and veg on the couch. Elena sends a text message to Chris when her dad is in the bathroom. She tells him she would meet him tomorrow in the city at Penn Station. Chris promises he would meet her there. 

The next morning, being that it is Monday, Blaine has to be at the hospital early, so Elena didn’t even see her dad when she wakes up. Elena takes her time getting ready. She was never one to wear a lot of makeup, but she takes extra care on her hair. Another similarity between she and her dad. She does her dark hair in soft curls, dress herself in a summer dress, pack a tin of peanut butter with Hershey kisses cookies she and her dad made the day before, and set out for the city. 

When she gets off the train at Penn Station, she sees Chris waiting for her with a smile on his handsome face. Elena walks over to him and Chris immediately embraces her in his arms.

“I missed you.” Chris says quietly as he breathes in her scent.

“Missed you too.” Elena replies. “Even though it was only one day.” She says before pulling back from the hug. “Are we crazy?”

Chris chuckles. “I think we established the other night that we are both crazy.”

Elena smiles as Chris laces their fingers together. “I don’t care.”

Chris smiles. “I don’t care either.”

“So, where are we going?” Elena asks as they walk out of the train station. 

“I was thinking we can have some brunch first and then maybe go to the Strand.”

Elena stops and looks at Chris. “You want to take me to a bookstore? You sure know the way to my heart, Mr. Hummel.”

Chris smiles shyly. “I remembered you mentioned to me the other night that you love to read.” 

Elena nods. “That I do. And it works out perfectly, because I told my dad that I’m shopping in the city today, so I wouldn’t be lying to him.”

“You are a goody two shoes, aren’t you?”

“Is that…” Elena looks over at Chris nervously. “… a bad thing?”

“No.” Chris shakes his head and squeezes her hand. “I love that you’re a good girl, that you don’t want to lie to your dad.”

Elena smiles sheepishly before tucking her hair behind her ear. “Well, I’m not always a good girl.”

“Really?” Chris raises his eyebrow.

“Mmm hmm.”

“Well, I’m looking forward to seeing this bad side of you.”

“You’ll just have to stick around long enough to find out now, won’t you?”

Chris smiles. “I am planning on sticking around for a very long time.”

Elena smiles back. “Good.”

They have brunch at a café near the Strand. As they are finishing up their plates, Chris asks Elena if she wanted any dessert.

“Oh, I brought cookies for us to share. We can have that while we browse through books.” Elena replies as she takes out a round cookie tin from her tote bag and hands it over to Chris.

Chris opens the tin. “You brought me cookies? You do know a way to my heart, Ms. Anderson.”

Elena giggles.

Chris’s smile gets bigger when he sees the kind of cookies Elena brought. “Ohhh! I love these. These are Forgotten kisses.

Elena stares at Chris incredulously. “Yes… they are. How do you know what these are called? These are made from Anderson family recipe. I mean, I’m sure there are similar recipes out there that make the same kind of cookie, but none I know that are called the same name. They are commonly known as peanut butter blossom cookies. My dad told me he came up with the name, Forgotten Kisses.” 

Chris just shrugs. “My dad makes these cookies, too. I mean, he only makes them twice a year, around Valentine’s Day and Christmas time; but they are some of my favorite cookies.” He says before taking a bite out of one cookie. “Mmm… they even taste the same!”

“Weird.”

“Well, thank you for bringing these, but I hope these cookies don’t mean that you’ve forgotten about our kiss.”

Elena smiles shyly. “Maybe you should remind me again.”

Chris leans over the small table and kisses her tenderly. 

“Yeah…” Elena says breathlessly. “… just as I remembered it.”

And that was the first of many dates Chris and Elena went on over the summer. They don’t see each other every day. Chris has a summer job working for his dad’s production company, and Elena volunteer as a Candy Striper at the hospital her dad works at. But whenever they find free time during the day, they would make plans to meet up either in the city or in Kensington, where the Andersons live. A month into their dating, they exchange I love you’s. 

It’s a week after their I love you’s that Elena invites Chris into her house for the first time. They are coming back from a movie date in the afternoon. It is still early in the afternoon that her dad will not be home for at least 3 more hours, so Elena asks her boyfriend if he wants to come in and hang out for a while.  
Chris looks around the family room while Elena is getting drinks for them in the kitchen. When Elena walks back into the family room, she finds her boyfriend staring at a picture of she and her dad at her 5th birthday party. 

“That was a great party. My dad got face painters to come and paint our faces and he also got a guy to do balloon animals.” Elena says as she walks up next to her boyfriend. 

Chris continues to stare at the picture. “Your dad looks really familiar, like I’ve seen him somewhere before.”

“Hmm, well people say I look a lot like my dad.” Elena replies handing a can of soda to Chris.

“No, it’s more than your resemblance.” Chris replies before looking at his girlfriend. “Wait… how did your dad know Sam again?”

“They went to high school together.” Elena answers.

“ _My_ dad went to high school with Sam.” Chris replies.

Elena’s eyes go big. “So, our dads must have known each other.” She shakes her head. “But, my dad never mentioned your dad before. I would have remembered if he ever mentioned the name, Kurt Hummel. Maybe they don’t know each other?” Elena wonders. “I mean, just because you went to the same high school, doesn’t mean you know each other, right?”

Chris shakes his head. “They have mutual friends, babe.” Chris points out. “They are both friends with Sam and Rachel.”

Elena walks over to the couch and sits down. “This doesn’t make any sense!”

Chris continues to look at the pictures on the fireplace mantel. He stops when he sees a picture of young Dr. Anderson in a black tux with his arms around Sam and Tina. He holds the picture in his hand as a realization hits him like a ton of bricks. 

“Oh… my… God.” He turns around and walks over to his girlfriend.

“What?”

“I know where I’ve seen your dad from.” Chris says as he shows the picture to Elena. 

“From my dad’s prom photo?” Elena asks confused.

“No, from _my_ dad’s prom photo.” Chris replies with his eyes wide.

“What?”

Chris sits down next to Elena. “My dad has a photo up on the wall in his room of him and his boyfriend at his Junior prom. And his boyfriend in the picture is _your_ dad.”

Elena shakes her head. She couldn’t believe it. “Are you sure, Chris? I mean, my dad has never mentioned your dad before. If he was…”

“The love of my dad’s life.” Chris finishes for her, still feeling stunned at this discovery.

Elena gapes at her boyfriend. “You’re kidding.”

“No. I have seen that picture in my dad’s room every day for 19 years. I remembered asking him about it one day when I was 12. We were moving into a new house and I was helping my dad unpack. I took that picture out of bubble wrap and asked him who this guy was. He had a sad smile on his face and told me that’s the love of his life. So, I asked him where he was if he’s the love of his life. I’ve never seen my dad looked so devastated before, Elena, but in that moment, he was. He didn’t cry but his face said it all. He told me he made the biggest mistake of his life and he lost him. And then he turned to me and looked me in the eye before telling me that if I ever found someone I love with my whole heart, I should never let that person go, no matter what.” 

“That sounds so heartbreaking.” Elena replied. “If they had a bad breakup, it would make sense why my dad never mentioned your dad to me. I mean, we thought it was weird that we have never met before when our dads have mutual friends.” Elena sighs. “I guess I never gave it any real thought to it. I was too busy falling in love with you.”

Chris smiled. “Fate brought us together, Elena. I truly believe that now, more than I did before. Our dads were in love. It’s like their DNA were made up to fall in love with each other. I mean, look at us.”

Elena smiled before she frowned. “I was planning on telling my dad about you this weekend.”

Chris’s smile widened. “You were?”

“Yeah, but now…”

“What?”

“Babe, you said your dad told you he made a mistake and he lost my dad. The fact that my dad had never mentioned your dad tells me that he’s not a big fan of your dad. If I tell him that I’m dating Kurt Hummel’s son…”

“He’s not going to be happy about it.” Chris finishes for her with a defeated sigh. “So, what do we do? Do you want to keep us a secret?”

Elena shakes her head. “No, no. I love you and I never want to hide that. And I feel horrible about not telling my dad about you because I feel like I’m lying to him.”

“So…?”

“So, I will tell him. I’ll explain to him how much we love each other. Plus, my dad really loves me. So, he’s gonna really love you.” Elena looks unsure as she looks at her boyfriend. “Right?”

Chris smiles at her reassuringly. “Right.”

“Wait, you said you told your dad about me.”

“Yeah, I told him I have a girlfriend and her name is Elena, but he doesn’t know your last name is Anderson or that your father is the love of his life.” Chris replies.

“You think you dad will like me?” Elena asks nervously. She knows how much Chris’s dad means to him. Just like how much her dad means to her. She wants her boyfriend’s dad to like her.

Chris smiles softly. “I know he will love you, regardless of who your father is.” He kisses her gently. “But, I will tell him this weekend, too, at our Friday night dinner.”

Elena holds her boyfriend’s hands. “Let’s make a promise to each other right now. That no matter what our dads say, we won’t turn our backs on each other. We are each other’s soulmates and that you and I are forever. That nothing or no one can touch us, or what we have.”

Chris smiles before pulling her into a kiss. “I promise. I’m never saying goodbye to you.”


	2. The One Where Their Dads Find Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter of this story. Special thanks to those who commented and left kudos. They really are the fuel to keep me writing more. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Elena paces nervously outside of her dad’s office at home. It’s Friday night after dinner but her dad has a scheduled surgery with a patient on Monday morning. The patient’s parents had called him to ask some questions about the surgery, so her dad has been in his office to speak to the patient’s parents on the phone.

She waits until she hears her dad hanging up the call. She takes a deep breath before knocking on the door.

“Daddy?” She calls before poking her head in the room. “Can I come in?”

“Of course. Come on in.” Her dad gestures her over as he closes a folder on his desk and puts it aside.

“I want to talk to you about something.” Elena says nervously as she sits down on the love seat in her dad’s office. 

Blaine walks over and sits down next to his daughter. “What’s on your mind?”

“I’ve been dating someone.” Elena finally lets out.

Blaine smiles. “I know.”

Elena looks at her dad, surprised. “You do?”

“Sweetie, I am your father. You think I didn’t notice something has changed with you in the past month?”

Elena looks at her dad confused. She was so sure she tried her best to not give anything away. 

Blaine laughs. “You’ve been smiling more. You’re practically glowing!”

Elena looks down shyly. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Blaine shrugs. “I knew you would tell me when you’re ready.” Blaine smiles at his daughter. “So… tell me all about him.”

“He’s amazing, Daddy!” Elena gushes. “I’ve never felt like this before. Even from the first moment I met him, I knew he was someone special.”

“How did you meet?” Blaine puts his hand under his chin and gives his daughter his undivided attention.

“We met at Uncle Sam’s show last month.”

Blaine smiles knowingly. His intuition about that night was correct.

“He lives in the city. He’s 19.” Elena continues and Blaine raises an eyebrow at hearing that the boy his daughter has been dating is two years older than her and lives in the city. “Um…” Elena looks down nervously before continuing. “He just finished his freshman year at New York Academy of Dramatic Arts.”

“He’s a drama student?” Blaine’s heartbeat begins to increase.

“Yes, I know you told me never to date actors, but Chris is different, Daddy. He’s kind and respectful. He’s also really talented. He has an amazing voice, and…”

“And…?” 

“And he loves me. And I love him.” Elena finishes. She hopes her dad would understand.

Blaine remembers what it was like to fall in love for the first time. The feeling of being invincible, like you can conquer anything as long as you’re with the one you love. Although he’s not in love with the idea of his daughter dating a guy who inspired to be an actor, he needs to trust Elena and her judgement. He raised her to be a responsible young lady who has a good head on her shoulders. 

“Ok, I trust you.” Blaine finally says.

Elena looks hopeful. “You do?”

“Yes, if you say this guy is worthy of your love, then I trust your judgement.” 

Elena leans over and hugs her dad. “Thank you, Daddy!”

Blaine chuckles and pats her back. “I want to meet him. What’s his name again? Chris?”

Elena nods and tucks her hair behind her ear. This is it. She’s going to tell her dad who her boyfriend really is. 

“Yes, his name is Chris Hummel.”

And just like that, Blaine forgets how to breathe.

#### Hummels Townhouse, NYC

“It’s so nice to finally sit down and catch up with you. I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages!” Kurt tells his son as he sits down at the dining table.

“It hasn’t been that long, Dad. Plus, we live in the same house.” Chris rolls his eyes fondly. 

“Mmm hmm. You’ve been so busy with that girlfriend of yours that you’ve completely forgotten about your dear old dad.” Kurt teases his son.

Chris looks away shyly. “First of all, you are not old. And second, yes, I have been spending a lot of time with Elena, but I love her Dad.”

Kurt cocks his head to the side, surprised to hear that his son is in love. “Love?”

Chris nods. “Yes, I’ve never felt this way about anyone else before. She’s amazing. She’s super smart. She’s breathtakingly beautiful. I ask myself everyday how I got so lucky to have her fall in love with me, just as much as I’ve fallen in love with her.”

Kurt smiles. “So, when do I get to meet this lucky girl who had captured my son’s heart?”

“Whenever you’d like. I mean, she volunteers at the hospital where her dad works, but I’ll ask her when her next day off is. You’ll love her, Dad.” Chris rambles off.

Kurt stares at his son amusedly before putting up his hand to stop him. “You don’t have to sell me on her. If you say she’s great, I believe you.”

“Well…”

Kurt raises his eyebrow. “She’s… not great?”

“No! She’s perfect.” Chris replies before looking at his dad nervously. “It’s just…” 

“What?” Kurt waits for his son to continue but Chris stays quiet trying to find the right words. “Buddy, unless her parents are murderers…”

Chris snaps his head back at his dad. “No! No, nothing like that. But um… her dad…”

“Yes…?”

“Her dad… you know him.”

“I do?”

“Yes.” Chris takes a deep breath. “Her name is Elena Anderson.” Chris says slowly, and Kurt feels his blood drain from his face. “Her dad’s name is…”

“Blaine.” Kurt whispers, feeling like his heart had just completely left his body.

#### Andersons Home, Kensington, New York

“Daddy?” Elena looks at her dad, who had gone completely still after she told him the name of her boyfriend. “Are you ok?”

Blaine turns his eyes back to his daughter. “You said, his name is Chris _Hummel_?”

Elena looks down at her hands. “Yes.”

“And you met him at Sam’s show?” Blaine asks just to confirm because how many Hummels are out there? In New York City no less, who goes to NYADA and was at the Sam Evan’s Experience show? The coincidences are too strong. 

“Yes.” Elena answers quietly.

He can tell from the way his daughter looks that she _knows._ Although he had never mentioned Kurt’s name or what Kurt had meant to him, to his daughter; somehow, his daughter knows. Otherwise, Elena wouldn’t be looking so guilty. 

Blaine tries to keep his breathing under control. What are the chances that his only daughter would meet Kurt’s only son and fall in love with each other even though he had tried to keep the Hummels out of their lives for Elena’s entire life? Kurt nearly killed him when he broke Blaine’s heart. Blaine’s not going to give Kurt’s son a chance to do the same to his daughter. 

Blaine clenches his jaw. “Do you know who his father is?”

Elena looks up at her dad. “Yes, Chris and I figured it out when he was at our house and he saw your prom photo in the living room.”

Blaine puts his hand up. “Wait! He’s been to our house? You’ve been alone with that boy in our house, without me being here?” Blaine begins to get angry.

“Nothing happened, Daddy!” Elena immediately explains. “I promise. We just talked. We stayed downstairs the whole time.”

“You’re right. Nothing is going to happen, because you are not to see him anymore!”

Elena snaps her head up to look at her dad. “What?” She shakes her head. “No, Daddy. You can’t…”

“Yes, I can. You are seventeen years old, Elena! I’m your dad.” Blaine gets up and stand. “I forbid you to see him. He’s nineteen and in college. He’s too old for you.”

Elena stands up in front of her dad, angry and hurt. “That’s not fair! What happened to you trusting my judgement?” She practically yells with tears in her eyes. She’s never raised her voice at her dad before. 

“Watch your tone, young lady.”

“You are being completely unfair! You were perfectly fine with Chris until you found out who his father was. You even said you wanted to meet him!” Elena continues.

“He’s going to break your heart, Elena. I’m just trying to protect you. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Blaine tells his daughter softly.

“You don’t know him, Daddy! You’re judging him based on his father’s actions. Just because Kurt broke your heart…” Elena stops when she sees a look of hurt flashes across her father’s face. She sees him trying to keep his emotions under controlled and his eyes welling with tears. It breaks her heart to see her father in pain, but mostly, it stunned her because she has never seen her dad look so heartbroken before.

“Go to your room.” Blaine tells her sternly. 

“Daddy… I’m…”

Blaine sighs tiredly. “I mean it, Elena. Go to your room. We’ll talk about it later, but I need a minute.”

Elena nods silently before leaving her dad alone in his office.

#### Hummels Townhouse, NYC

“How…” Kurt feels like he’s going to hyperventilate. “How…?”

Chris looks at his dad carefully. “How did I meet Elena?” Chris tries to guess what his dad was trying to say.

Kurt nods silently, not able to form words.

“I met her at Sam’s band reunion show last month. She was trying to impress me by bringing me backstage saying that she’s Sam Evan’s Goddaughter.” Chris chuckles fondly at the memory. “Honestly, she didn’t need to impress me, I was already hooked as soon as she turned around on those stairs. But it intrigued me that she’s Sam’s Goddaughter, because I’ve known Sam my whole life, but I’ve never heard or met Elena until that night. We got to talking and we began to find out that our dads are both gay and we were surrogate babies. We also found out that our dads have mutual friends, but I didn’t realize who her father was until a couple of days ago. I was at Elena’s house and saw a picture of her dad at his Senior prom. I recognized him from your prom photo you have in your room. We connected the dots.” Chris finishes and his dad continues to sit still, looking shocked.

“Dad…?” Chris reaches over and touches his dad’s hand. “Are you ok?”

Kurt slowly focuses his eyes on his son. “I’m just…” He shakes his head to gathers his thoughts. “Of all the girls in New York City, you had to fall in love with my ex’s daughter.”

“He’s not just your ex.” Chris says, and Kurt looks at his son. “He’s the love of your life. I remember you telling me about him when I was 12.” 

Kurt opens his mouth trying to find the right words.

“Do you still love him?”

“Oh, buddy… I…”

“You never talked about him. Except for that one time I asked you about that picture. You said you made a mistake and you lost him. What really happened?” Chris asks curiously. He wants to understand. He’s been thinking about it for two days now since he and Elena found out the truth about their dads. He’s been asking a lot of questions in his head. Why his dad never married? Why his dad never had a long-term relationship? Why his dad decided to have him alone instead of doing it with a partner? Is his dad still holding a torch for Dr. Anderson? 

Kurt sighs and leans back in the chair. He removes his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“I got scared.” Kurt says finally. “Blaine… he… he _knew_ exactly what he wanted. He was so sure of it. But we were so young. We were still in college and we were fighting so much…” Kurt pauses letting out a sigh. “I guess the only reason we were fighting so much was because I was finding reasons to pick a fight with him.” 

“So… you guys broke up because you were fighting so much?” Chris asks. Something isn’t adding up. Couples fight. Why didn’t his dad and Dr. Anderson ever make up if they loved each other so much? Chris can’t see himself ever breaking up with Elena. He knows things won’t always be good, but he also knows that he’s going to do whatever it takes to fight for her. “How come you never made up?”

Kurt sighs and looks away sadly. “It’s more complicated than that. It wasn’t just a fight.”

Chris looks at his dad expectantly, waiting for him to continue. 

Kurt turns back to look at his son and when he does, there are tears in his blue eyes. 

“We were engaged.”

#### Andersons Home, Kensington, New York

Blaine sits down on the love seat in his office after his daughter left. He puts his face in his hands and squeezes his eyes shut. Even after all these years, just hearing Kurt’s name make him fall apart. And why is it that he can’t leave Kurt in his past like he’s been trying to do for the past 25 years? Why is the universe trying to punish him by having his daughter fall in love with his ex-fiancé’s son? His ex, who broke his heart beyond repair. His ex, who is the reason behind his broken marriage. His ex, who ruined every good thing that Blaine’s had ever had in his life until he decided enough was enough. 

After his marriage fell apart due to his own stupidity and inability to stay away from his ex, Blaine promised himself that he was going to keep Kurt Hummel out of his life for good. He’s going to stop chasing someone who doesn’t want him. He’s going to stop indulging his heart with these glimpses of Kurt by going to see his shows. If he ever wanted happiness in his life, he needed to keep Kurt out of his life. 

He’s had a couple of relationships through the years but neither of them stuck. He puts Elena first before everything and those guys weren’t okay with that. And Blaine wasn’t going to try to make things work with guys who don’t understand that his daughter is his priority. So, Blaine stay single. He tried to forget about Kurt. He kept in touch with their mutual friends, but he won’t go to functions where he knew Kurt was going to be there. He asked his friends not to mention Kurt’s name to him or his daughter. He was done. He never wanted anything to do with Kurt Hummel ever again. 

Now, his precious daughter had fallen in love with Kurt’s son. Kurt’s son, who is most likely to be just like his father. The kid is following his father’s footstep by studying acting at NYADA, for crying out loud. Blaine is pretty sure that the kid charmed his way into his daughter’s heart, and a few months from now; he would be done with Elena and his daughter is going to be left broken hearted. Well, he’s not going to let what happened to him, happened to his daughter.   
Blaine leaves his office and walks up the stairs to Elena’s room. He’s going to tell Elena everything. She needs to understand where he’s coming from. Why he doesn’t approve of this boy. 

Blaine knocks on Elena’s door. 

“Come in.” Elena says from the room and Blaine opens the door and pokes his head in. He sees his daughter sitting on her bed with a book in her hands.  
Blaine walks into the room and sits down on the bed next to Elena. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” Elena says guiltily. “I said somethings that I shouldn’t have said.”

Blaine smiles softly. He raised his daughter right. Even when she’s upset with him, she apologizes when she knows she’s done something wrong. He reaches over and holds his daughter’s hand. “Thank you.”

“But, you weren’t being fair, Daddy. You don’t even know Chris. You’ve always taught me never to judge a book by its cover, and yet you are doing the same to Chris.”

“I understand you’re upset, but I am going to tell you what happened between me and Kurt. I think it will give you a better understanding of why I don’t think Chris is good for you.” Elena opens her mouth to argue but Blaine holds his hand up to stop her. “Please, sweetie. There is a good reason why I never talked about him or what happened. I need you to understand.”

Elena nods. “Ok.”

Blaine takes a deep breath before he begins to tell his daughter the tragic love story of him and Kurt.

“I met Kurt when I was sixteen.”

#### Hummels Townhouse, NYC

“You were engaged?” Chris asks, looking at his father incredulously.

Kurt swallows a lump in his throat as he nods. “Yes. Blaine proposed to me. He planned this most beautiful and romantic proposal in front of our friends and families. He then went down on one knee and asked me to marry him. And I said, yes.” Kurt sniffs. He can’t stop the tears from coming now. He still vividly remembers Blaine’s handsome face looking up at him with so much hope and love. He also remembers thinking in that moment that he’s never loved anyone as much as he loved Blaine and he didn’t want to spend the rest of his life with anyone else but Blaine.

“And when we had that horrible fight, I told him that he practically manipulated me into saying yes to his proposal because who could say no after being proposed to like that.” Kurt says full of regret.

“Like what?” Chris prods.

“He had recruited three show choirs who we normally competed against to help with the proposal. They performed, with elaborate dance routines, might I add, to All You Need Is Love by The Beatles. Blaine was singing lead, of course. It was at Dalton Academy, where Blaine and I met. There were red rose petals falling from the ceiling.” Kurt says with wonder. “It was the most romantic thing that’s ever happened to me.” He finishes quietly.

“So, I don’t understand. You were engaged to be married. You were happy. What went wrong?”

Kurt sighs. “After Blaine graduated from high school, he moved to New York and we moved in together. And it became just too much too fast. We were together constantly, and I felt like I was suffocating. But Blaine… he never felt that way. He wasn’t scared of intimacy. I started picking fights with him about every little thing, like he didn’t wipe down the sink after washing his hands or he finished the orange juice without asking me if I wanted any. It was petty, and I was stupid.” Kurt pauses before he continues.

“I was finishing up my second year at NYADA and Blaine was finishing up his first.” Kurt continues but Chris stops him.

“Wait! Dr. Anderson went to NYADA?”

Kurt smiles softly. Hearing his son refer to Blaine as Dr. Anderson feels strange, yet it also makes Kurt’s chest fill with so much pride. Kurt is reminded of a conversation he and Blaine had when Blaine mentioned wanting to become a doctor, but he had only said it at that time because he was scared of not getting accepted into to NYADA. 

“Yes. Blaine is extremely talented. I have no doubt that he would have been an EGOT winner.”

Chris gapes at his father. “He’s _that_ well rounded?”

“Yes. I’ve always been a little bit jealous of his talent. But mostly, I was so proud that someone as talented and beautiful as Blaine would love someone like me and that I got to call him mine.”

“If he’s so talented, why did he become a doctor instead of pursuing theater?” Chris asks.

Kurt looks away sadly. “I guess that would be my fault too.” Kurt sighs as he looks at his son, who is looking at him expectantly. “Blaine quit NYADA after I called off our wedding and broke up with him.”

“You called off the wedding?” Chris asks. “Why?”

“Because I wasn’t ready to get married.” Kurt answers. “Living together and being together every second of every day was making me feel trapped. Blaine wanted to spend his free time planning our wedding, and I wanted to spend my free time going to auditions, taking dance classes, and practicing my vocals. I had dreams that I still wanted to accomplish. Dreams I felt that were bigger than our relationship. I wanted to be on Broadway. I wanted to become successful. I wanted the stardom. I was afraid that marriage was going to get in the way of that.” 

“And you never talked to him about it?” Chris asked, confused. 

Kurt smirks at his son. “Well, you’re way wiser than me at 19 than I was at 21.” Kurt sighs. “No, I didn’t. Instead, I picked fights with him. Like I said, I was stupid. I made a lot of mistakes when I was young.”

“But, when you realized you made a mistake, did you try to talk to him? Apologize?”

Kurt looks away sadly. “I was too late. He had already moved on with the guy he ended up marrying.”

Chris shakes his head. “But Elena told me her dad got a divorce when she was 6 months old. Did you try to reach out to him then?”

“I didn’t know they got divorce until months later. And I was focused on raising you at the time, my love life wasn’t a priority for me. Plus, Rachel told me that Blaine told her he never wanted to hear my name or have anything to do with me.” Kurt replies sadly. “I guess he really meant it when he said he’d never forgive me for breaking things off.”

“Oh, Dad… this is the saddest love story I’ve ever heard.” Chris says as he leans back against his chair. “You still love him, don’t you?”

Kurt looks down at his food that he hasn’t touched. “I never stopped.”

Chris sits up in this chair. “Dad. What are you waiting for then? You said you were raising me, so your love life isn’t a priority, but I’m all grown up now. You don’t need to worry about me anymore. If you still love Blaine, you should go for it. You’re single. He’s single. Fight for him!”

“Slow down, Cupid.” Kurt looks at his son bemusedly. “First of all, you’re my son. I’m always going to worry about you no matter how old you are. Second, he’s the father of your girlfriend. Isn’t that going to be weird for you if he and I started dating?”

Chris shrugs. “You’ve always put me first my whole life, Dad. I want you to be happy. And yeah, it might be a little weird if you and Elena’s dad got together, but it’s not going to change how I feel about her or what we have.”

Kurt smiles. “That is extremely sweet of you to say, buddy. But it’s been 25 years. Blaine probably doesn’t feel the same about me anymore. In fact, I know for sure he doesn’t.” Kurt says with a sigh. At this point, for him to have a happily ever after with the one he loves is a long shot.

“Don’t sell yourself short, Dad. If he’s the love of your life, who’s to say you’re not his too?”

#### Andersons Home, Kensington, New York

“He told me he didn’t want to marry me and that we should call it quits.” Blaine tells his daughter on the verge of tears. “Instead of wanting to work through our problems, he wanted out. All he was focused on was taking dance lessons and going to auditions to try to get cast in shows. He wanted nothing to do with the wedding planning or to have a marriage with me. I thought he loved me. I thought that we loved each other so much that we could get through anything. Everyone told us we were crazy for getting engaged so young, but I thought we were different. I was wrong, Elena.” Blaine says as he looks at his daughter in the eye. 

“Kurt went back on all the promises he made to me.” Blaine looks down at his hands. “You were right before.” His voice breaks with emotion. “He did break my heart, and it nearly killed me.” He reaches over to hold Elena’s hands. “I never _ever_ want you to go through the kind of pain I went through.”  
“I understand that, Daddy but there’s always a chance of me getting my heart broken whether I’m in a relationship with Chris or with someone else.” Elena tries to reason with her dad.

“You have a higher chance of getting hurt by that boy. Actors only care about themselves and their spotlight. You think he cares about you now? That boy would drop you the minute he gets a big part in a musical or some TV show. Kurt was so ambitious. He chased his fame instead of chasing love and happiness with me. That son of his, I’m betting is exactly the same as his father.”

Elena pulls her hands away from her dad, getting angry. “His name is Chris, and he is my soulmate! I trust him. He won’t hurt me.”

“Elena.” Blaine warns.

“No! You are being completely unreasonable!”

“I am your father! I don’t have to be reasonable to try to keep you safe.” Blaine replies.

Elena scoffs. “Seriously?”

“Yes! We’ve always had democracy in our house, but things are going to have to change around here.” Blaine says standing up. “I’m the dad and I make the rules. You are not allowed to continue dating Chris Hummel. If you defy me, there will be consequences.” Elena opens her mouth to try to argue, but Blaine stops her. 

“End of discussion!”

#### Hummels Townhouse, NYC

“I thought we started this discussion, talking about _your_ love life, not mine.” Kurt tells his son with a chuckle. 

“My love life isn’t in trouble, yours is.” Chris replies and Kurt rolls his eyes.

“Gee, thanks bud.”

“Plus, you’ve been miserable for so long. It’s time you chase your own happiness.”

Kurt puts his finger up in protest. “I have _not_ been miserable!”

Chris twists his mouth. “From the story you just told me, you’ve been miserable for 25 years.” 

Kurt sighs but doesn’t say anything. His son is right. He hasn’t been truly happy. His life is content, but he misses Blaine every day. He tried to fill the void that Blaine left in his heart with other men, but no one ever was able to fill it a Blaine shaped hole he has in his heart. 

“You don’t need to worry about your dad, buddy. You just focus on your own happiness.” Kurt tells his son. 

“I’m really happy, Dad.” Chris replies with a big smile. “Elena makes me happier than I’ve ever been. She’s the love of my life.”

Kurt smiles softly and reaches over to put his hand on his son’s shoulder. “Then, don’t ever let her go.”


	3. The One with the Confrontation

It’s been 14 hours since their fight, and Blaine’s daughter is giving him a silent treatment. She didn’t come down for breakfast this morning. When Blaine knocked on her door, she told him to go away. Blaine remembered all too well about teenage rebellion. He did that with his parents. He and Elena have a uniquely special relationship, where they hardly ever fight; but mostly it’s Elena’s good girl behavior that prevented Blaine from having to deal with teenage rebellion. But now… now, because of Kurt Hummel’s son, his daughter is giving him a taste of what other parents go through with their teenager. 

Silent treatment.

So, Blaine spends the morning in his office, reading through patient files and reading up on research findings of various viruses. After a couple of hours, he read the same paragraphs three times before closing the document on his computer screen and leans back in his chair letting out a sigh. He can’t concentrate. Elena hasn’t made any noise this whole morning, and it doesn’t sound like she’s going to be talking to him any time soon. He decides to call his best friend. The person who was technically responsible for his daughter meeting Kurt’s son. If it wasn’t for the Sam Evans Experience show that night, Elena probably would have never met Chris. And Blaine wanted to get mad at Sam for not telling him that he had invited the Hummels to his show. If he had known, he wouldn’t have let Elena go. 

The phone rings twice before Sam picks it up.

“Hey man!”

“Sam, hey.”

“What’s wrong?” After being best friends for almost 30 years, Sam can tell right away that something was wrong with Blaine.

Blaine sighs. “Elena’s not talking to me.” There’s a long pause on the other end. Blaine pulls his phone in front of his face to check if the call was still connected. “Sam?”

“I’m sorry, you’re talking about Elena, your daughter?”

Blaine rolls his eyes. “Yes, who else would I be talking about?” Blaine says getting frustrated. 

“I’m just surprised, that’s all. I mean, you guys never fight.” Sam replies.

“First time for everything, I guess.” Blaine replies dejectedly. 

“What happened?”

“Actually, you have something to do with it.”

“Me?” Sam asks surprised. “What did I do?”

“Why didn’t you tell me that you invited the Hummels to your reunion show?” Blaine says trying to keep his voice even. He doesn’t want to get mad at his best friend, but he’s been successful at keeping the Hummels out of their lives for Elena’s entire life. Until now. Until Sam forgets to mention this piece of information to Blaine. “I thought I asked you to let me know if they are going to be at any social gatherings.”

“Whoa! Dude, I’m dyslexic, but I’m an audible learner. I remember everything I hear. I’m pretty sure, you told me to tell you if _Kurt_ was going to be at any functions. You didn’t say anything about his son. Kurt wasn’t able to make it to my show, so I didn’t tell you.”

Blaine closes his eyes and rubs his temples. Leave it to Sam to take everything he’s said to the T. 

“Anyway, what does that have anything to do with Elena not talking to you?”

“Well, Elena met Kurt’s son at your show that night. And they’ve been together ever since. I’ve known that she’s been dating someone, but I didn’t push to ask her because I trusted her to tell me when she was ready. I also _never_ in a million years thought that she would fall in love with _his_ son!”

“Dude! Are you serious?” Sam asks way too excitedly for Blaine’s liking. “Chris and Elena? That’s like Klaine 2.0!” Sam says excitedly and Blaine scowls. 

“Actually, it’s more like Chelena!” 

“Sam!” Blaine yells, hoping his best friend would stop talking. 

“What?”

“This is not a good thing!” 

“Why not?”

“Because! That kid is my ex’s son. My ex, who broke my heart and almost ruined my life! Remember?”

“But…”

“And his son, I’m betting is exactly like his father. I mean, he’s studying at NYADA for God’s sake. He might be all lovey dovey with my daughter now, but he’s going to leave her to follow his dreams of being on stage or on camera. We both know that. I’m not going to let history repeat itself. Not when my daughter’s heart is at stake!” Blaine says in one breath. 

“Can I talk now?” Sam asks timidly. 

Blaine lets out a sigh. “Yes.”

“Blaine, you know you’re my best friend. We’re like brothers. And I love Elena like she’s my own daughter. I would never say or do anything to put her in danger. I also know Chris his whole life. He’s a good kid. I don’t think he’s a heartbreaker slash player you think he is.” Sam explains.

“Well, we didn’t think Kurt was a heartbreaker either, did we?” Blaine responds. 

Sam sighs. “Look man, I think… and don’t get mad at me for saying this, but I think you’re holding onto this grudge against Kurt a little too much.” 

“Easy for you to say. He didn’t break _your_ heart into a million pieces.” 

“I…” Sam begins to respond but pauses. “Um… I’m getting another call. Can I call you back?”

“Sure.” Blaine responds as he gets up from his chair. “I should go check on Elena anyway. She can’t avoid me all day. She’s gotta eat sometime.”

“Later, dude.” Sam hangs up. 

Blaine walks upstairs and knocks on his daughter’s room. 

“Elena?” 

Silence.

“Elena, sweetie, I know you’re upset with me, but it’s almost noon. You gotta be hungry. What would you like for lunch?” Blaine sighs when he hears no response. 

Blaine opens the door and pokes his head in. The room is empty. He opens the door wider and walks into his daughter’s room. Elena is nowhere to be found.

“Elena?” Blaine calls out as he walks over to her on suite bathroom. The bathroom is empty. Panic rises in his chest. 

_Elena is missing._

He immediately pulls his phone out and dials his daughter’s number. It goes straight to voicemail. Blaine curses under his breath and calls Sandy, mother of Maddie, who is Elena’s best friend.

“Hi Sandy. It’s Blaine. Is Elena at your house by chance?” Blaine says in one breath as soon as Sandy picks up the call.

“Hi Blaine. No, she’s not. Maddie’s not home either. I sent Greyson to Costco and Maddie went with him.”

Blaine’s heart sinks. “Oh. Ok, thanks. I’ll try her cell again. Would you please ask Maddie to let me know if she hears from Elena?”

“Of course. Is everything ok, Blaine?” Sandy asks concerned. 

“I… I hope so.” Blaine pulls his phone away from his ear to look at the screen when he hears another call coming in. It’s Sam calling him back. “Thanks Sandy. I have to go.” Blaine says before hanging up. 

“Sam!” Blaine answers his best friend’s call. “Elena is missing!” He vaguely hears Sam trying to say something, but he continues to talk. “She’s not in her room. She’s not with her best friend. I’m…”

“Blaine!” Sam yells to get his friend’s attention.

“What?”

“I know where Elena is.” Sam says and Blaine lets out a huge sigh of relief.

“Oh, thank God! She’s with you?”

“Ah, not exactly.” Sam responds cautiously.

“What do you mean? You said you know where she is.”

“Yes, I know where she is but she’s not with me.” Sam clarifies. 

Blaine is getting frustrated. “Well, where is she then?” He practically yells into the phone. Sam’s answer is something Blaine never thought he would hear.

“She’s at Kurt’s.”

_”What?!”_

“Yeah, that was Kurt, who called me earlier. He didn’t have your number, so he called me to let me know.” Sam answers.

“I can’t believe she went to _his_ house!” Blaine says feeling betrayed and hurt.

“Technically, she went to her boyfriend’s house, which is the same as Kurt’s since Chris is Kurt’s son.”

“Sam!” Blaine says to get Sam to stop rambling. 

“Her whole life, she’s never snuck out of the house before. She’s never even broken a rule before. Then, she meets _his_ son, and BOOM! Everything changes.” Blaine rambles on angrily. “I told her not to see him anymore and she openly defied me. I told you, Sam. That kid is bad news! He’s a bad influence on my daughter.”

Sam sighs. Blaine is not going to easily let go of his animosity and bitterness he feels toward Kurt. He knows how much damage Kurt had done to Blaine. Afterall, he was there. He was there when Kurt broke things off with Blaine and Blaine came to him in Lima, crying his eyes out. He was there when Blaine packed up his things from the loft in Bushwick and moved into a shoebox apartment by the NYU campus. That was actually the reason Sam ended up back in New York City. He didn’t want to leave Blaine alone, worried that his best friend might slip into depression. So, Sam moved into that shoebox apartment with Blaine. While Blaine went to classes at NYU, Sam worked at a diner around the corner of their apartment during the day and sang at open mic nights at different bars in the city. The open mic nights were started as a way to cheer Blaine up and get him out of the apartment and have fun. That was how he got discovered, signed to a label, and started The Sam Evans Experience. 

Sam had been there with Blaine when he started dating Sebastian and began to smile again. Sam was the first person Blaine called when Sebastian proposed. Sam was there next to Blaine at the alter as his best man when he married Sebastian. Sam was there when that marriage fell apart and Blaine came clean to him about how he had been lying to his husband and going to see Kurt at his shows. Sam knows how heartbroken Blaine was after his marriage ended and how he blamed himself for the reason his marriage ended. Sam knows how Blaine brought everything back to Kurt and villainized him for all the bad things that happened in his life. Now, that bitterness has clouded Blaine’s vision of trying to be understanding and objective when looking at his daughter’s relationship with Kurt’s son. 

“Look, I can go get her. Kurt’s place is about 4 blocks from my apartment. And you can come get her at my place.” Sam says before pausing. “If you want. I mean, if you don’t want to go to Kurt’s.”

Blaine scoffs. “Of course, I don’t want to go to _his_ house! I’ve been doing everything I can to stay away from him for the past 17 years.” Blaine runs his hands through his hair and lets out a sigh. “But she’s my daughter. I’ll go.”

“Are you sure?”

Blaine nods. “Yes, what is his address?”

#### Two Hours Earlier. Hummels Townhouse, NYC.

Kurt enjoys Saturday mornings. He doesn’t need to rush off to the office or to a meeting. He can enjoy his morning coffee leisurely and catch up on news. Saturday mornings are also when he would call his father on FaceTime. At 70, Burt Hummel is happily retired and enjoying life with his wife Carole, who is also retired from being a nurse. Kurt is grateful for his father and stepmother’s good health. Their family had gone through terribly rough times in the past that, he’s happy they haven’t had any traumatic events happening in the last two decades. Burt and Carole go on a lot of trips and come visit Kurt and Chris often in New York. Kurt envies his father’s life. Burt had a great First Act with Kurt’s mother. He had a tough Second Act with losing his wife, raising a gay teenager, a couple of health scares, and losing his stepson. But his Second Act was also when he fell in love for the second time in his life and married Carole. Now, Burt is enjoying his Third Act with the love of his life surrounded by his son and grandson. Kurt wants that. He’s not getting to spend his Second Act with the love of his life, but he desperately wants to spend his Third Act with him. But since the love of his life wants nothing to do with him, Kurt’s dreams of his Third Act are just wishful thinking at this point. 

Just when Kurt ends the call with his dad, he hears the doorbell ring. Kurt walks over to open the door and comes in contact with a pair of honey colored eyes that he had missed so much. Only those eyes that are staring back at him don’t belong to the person he loves dearly. 

“Hi… you must be Mr. Hummel. My name is Elena. Is Chris home? I called him but he didn’t answer.” Elena says nervously before tucking her hair behind her ear.

Kurt stares at the girl, who looks so much like Blaine, it takes his breath away. “Hi Elena.” Kurt says with a smile. “Yes, he’s in the shower. Come on in.” 

Elena smiles gratefully at Kurt as she walks into the house. Kurt has to pull himself together, because; gosh, they even have the same smile!

“Would you like anything to drink? Eat?” Kurt asks the girl as she nervously looks around the living room. 

“No, thank you, Mr. Hummel. It’s really kind of you to offer, but I just had a bagel on the way here.” Elena politely replies, making Kurt smiles fondly. She was definitely raised by Blaine.

“Well, how about a cup of coffee? I was just going to pour myself another cup.” Kurt says as he walks into the kitchen, gesturing Elena to follow him. “How do you take yours?”

“Um, just black with sugar and a little bit of cinnamon.” Elena answers. Like father, like daughter. Kurt smiles warmly as fond memories of him and Blaine at the Lima Bean flash across his eyes. 

“Of course.” Kurt whispers. “Coming right up.”

Kurt pours coffee into two mugs. “So, it’s nice to finally meet you, Elena. Chris has been talking nonstop about you.” 

Elena looks down shyly. “It’s nice to meet you too, Mr. Hummel.”

“You can call me, Kurt.”

Elena smiles brightly. Kurt understands why his son has completely head over heels fallen in love with this girl. She is beautiful. And that Anderson smile! It really should be illegal. 

“So, what brings you by? Chris didn’t mention you were coming over.” Kurt asks curiously, which makes Elena frowns with worry. “Oh, not that I don’t want you here. You are welcome here, anytime sweetie.”

Elena gives him a small smile. “Thank you, Mr. um… Kurt.”

Kurt smiles warmly at her. “You’re welcome.” 

Elena looks at Kurt nervously. “Um, I really needed to see Chris.”

Just then, Chris walks into the kitchen. 

“Elena?”

Elena turns around and as soon as she sees her boyfriend, she begins to cry. “Chris.”

Chris rushes over to his girlfriend and pulls her into his arms. “Hey… hey… what’s wrong?” Chris looks over at his dad worriedly.

Elena clutches onto Chris tightly and tries to control her tears. “I told my dad about us last night.” Elena tries to get out through her tears. She pulls away from Chris and wipes her eyes. “And he got really mad and told me that I can’t see you anymore.” 

Kurt watches his son’s face falls and his heart breaks for them. He knows Blaine wants nothing to do with him, but he never thought that Blaine would forbid his daughter from being with his son. After all, it’s not the kids’ fault. 

As Elena continues to tell Chris about her talk with her dad, something clicks in Kurt’s brain. 

“Elena, sweetie, does your dad know you’re here?” Kurt asks already knowing the answer.

Elena sniffs and looks at Kurt guiltily. “No. I… I snuck out of the house.”

Kurt sighs. As much as he understands the need for Elena to see Chris, he’s still a parent. As a parent, he has a responsibility to let the other parent know where their child is when that said child had snuck out of the house. Especially, if that child is a minor. Blaine must be going crazy right about now.

Kurt puts down his coffee mug and pulls out his phone. 

“Dad. What are you doing?” Chris asks worriedly.

“I’m calling Sam to let him know that Elena is here.”

“What? Why?” Chris tightens his hold on Elena’s waist.

“Please, Mr. Hummel. I…” Elena beings but Kurt puts his hand up.

“Elena, you snuck out of your house. Your dad has no idea where you are.” He then turns to Chris. “If I woke up one morning and find you gone, I would go into panic mode!” He looks back at Elena. “Now, I don’t have your dad’s phone number. So, Sam is the next best thing. He can let your dad know.” He says before dialing Sam’s number and walking out of the kitchen, leaving the two young lovers alone.

#### One Hour Later

Blaine parks his car in front of Kurt’s townhouse. He’s lucky that a spot was opened on the street in front of the Hummels home. He takes a deep breath and tries to not think about the fact that he will be seeing Kurt for the first time in 17 years, not to mention; it’s been 25 years since they had last spoken. Blaine remembers the famous last words he said to Kurt.

_I would never forgive you for this._

He’s here for his daughter. That’s it.

Blaine gets out of the car and walks up the steps to the front door. The door opens a few seconds after he rang the bell. And Kurt stands there, looking more regal and beautiful than Blaine remembered. He definitely looks older, but sexier. His jaw more chiseled, shoulders wider, hair still coiffed up to perfection, glasses perched up on his nose, but his blue eyes still shine through. At 46, Kurt Hummel is a fox. 

“Hi Blaine.”

And just like that, Blaine’s heart skips a beat. His brain scolds his stupid heart, who apparently hasn’t learned its lesson. Blaine squares his jaw. 

“I’m here for my daughter.”

Kurt leans against the door frame. “It’s been 25 years and I don’t even get a hello?”

Blaine scowls. “I have nothing to say to you. I’m here to pick up my daughter and leave.”

Kurt sighs. He doesn’t want to have this conversation with Blaine at his front door. He moves back and gestures Blaine into the house. 

“Come on in.”

Blaine walks in and looks around. “Where is she?”

“She’s with Chris upstairs in his room.”

Blaine whips his head around and looks at Kurt angrily. “You left them alone in his bedroom?!”

“Relax. They have the door open. Chris knows the rules. They are not doing anything inappropriate. I trust my son.” 

“Well, I don’t!” Blaine replies already walking towards the stairs. 

“Blaine, wait!” Kurt reaches over and pulls Blaine’s forearm. 

Blaine stops and looks down at Kurt’s hand holding his forearm. It’s been 25 years since he’s been touched by Kurt. It was just a simple touch, not even skin to skin; and yet, it makes his breath stutter. 

“I’m…” Kurt pauses. Gosh, why is this so hard? Seeing Blaine after 25 years, rattles Kurt. Blaine still looks just as handsome, if not more. His hair is still gelled, but he wears it a bit differently now than he used to. It’s not gelled down like a helmet, but it’s gelled to style his curls into soft waves with a bit of volume. Kurt wants to reach over and runs his fingers through it. If he’s being honest, he wants to do a lot more than runs his fingers through Blaine’s hair. But there’s something he needs to do first. Something that is way overdue.

“I’m sorry.” Kurt says sincerely. 

Blaine scoffs. “For what?”

“For being an idiot! I never should have let you go, and I’m so sorry for hurting you. Us.” Kurt says earnestly, looking into Blaine’s molten brown eyes. 

Blaine stiffens his jaw, eyes flashing with fire. “There is no _us_! You made sure of that. And your apology is 25 years too late!”

“Well, it wouldn’t have been if you had picked up any of my calls!” Kurt replies, now getting angry. “You completely ignored me and not even three months after we broke up, you moved on with someone else!” Kurt yells back. He can’t seem to stop now that he started. 25 years of pain he’s been harboring is rushing out like a broken dam. 

“And you could have married anyone in the world, but you married _Sebastian Smythe!_ The one person I hate the most. You _wanted_ to hurt me!”

“Like you hurt _me?_ ” Blaine yells back, with tears in his eyes. “When you broke our engagement _and_ my heart in one breath?” 

Kurt’s face softens. “I made a mistake, Blaine. It was the biggest mistake I’ve ever made in my life, but you didn’t give me a chance.”

Blaine’s mouth hangs open. “I didn’t give you a chance? You walked out, Kurt! You broke off our engagement! You didn’t love me!” 

Kurt points his finger at Blaine. “I’ve always loved you!”

Blaine scoffs. “Right. You just didn’t want to marry me.” 

_I want to marry you. That’s all I’ve ever wanted._

But Kurt doesn’t tell Blaine that. Now is not the time. He just lets out a tired sigh. “I was a kid, Blaine. I didn’t know what I wanted.”

Blaine nods. “Just like your son is now. I am not going to let what happened to me happen to my daughter. He’s _not_ going to break her heart. I won’t give him a chance to do that.”

Kurt shakes his head. “No, the only person breaking Elena’s heart right now is you.” Kurt moves closer to Blaine. “Don’t punish the kids for the mistakes we made. They didn’t do anything wrong.”

Blaine sighs. “She’s only 17, Kurt. She’s my baby. I have to protect her. And I’m sorry, but I don’t think your son is good for her. She’s never broken a rule in her life, let alone snuck out of the house. She did that today. All so she could see your son.”

“Whom she loves!” Kurt replies. “Don’t you remember what it was like to be 17 and in love?” 

Blaine looks down and smile softly despite himself, thinking about falling in love for the first time with Kurt. How he felt like he could conquer the world.  
“Nothing and no one was going to stop us.” Blaine replies softly, making Kurt smiles. There it is. That’s his Blaine. Kurt would do anything to keep that smile on Blaine’s face forever. 

“That’s right.”

As fast as the smile appeared, it goes away just as quickly. Kurt sees the walls going up again as Blaine looks up at him and sets his jaw. “We were also naïve.”

“Blaine.” 

“I’m getting my daughter and we are leaving.” Blaine says with finality before walking up the stairs in search for his daughter. 

What the two adults don’t know is that their kids have been listening to their whole conversation. With the bedroom door opened, they could hear everything.   
Blaine finds his daughter sitting on Chris’ bed in his room. “Elena, let’s go.”

“Daddy.” Elena gets up from the bed.

“You are in a lot of trouble young lady. Say your goodbyes. We’re leaving.” Blaine says sternly.

Chris gets up and stands in front of Elena in a way to protect her. “Blaine.”

Blaine’s eyes move to Chris and glare at the boy who is a carbon copy of his father. “It’s Dr. Anderson to you, young man.”

“Daddy!” Elena protests, but Blaine continues to glare at Chris.

“I’m sorry, Dr. Anderson. I don’t mean to be disrespectful. I just…” Chris takes a deep breath and gathers all the courage he has in him. “I want you to know that I really care about your daughter. I love her, and I’m never saying goodbye to her.” Chris says with confidence, even though his heart is pounding so loudly inside his ribcage and he is terrified of his girlfriend’s father. Dr. Anderson is very intimidating. Chris is pretty sure that if he wanted to, Dr. Anderson could punch him and his scrawny ass into the next week.

Blaine’s eyes flash with a mixture of anger and pain. “What did you say?” Blaine grits through his teeth.

Chris can see his dad standing frozen in the hallway with his mouth hung opened, but he keeps his eyes on Dr. Anderson. As much as he’s terrified of Dr. Anderson, he’s not going to back down. He loves Elena and he’s not going to let anyone, or anything get in the way of them being together. Plus, his dad had always said to him that nobody pushes the Hummels around. Not even his girlfriend’s father, who is extremely intimidating. 

“I’m never saying goodbye to her.” Chris repeats the words with conviction. 

“That means nothing to me, kid.” Blaine says lowly. “Because I’ve heard that before and those are just empty words and promises that would lead to heartbreak.” He leans closer to Chris, who backs away slightly. “I am _not_ going to let you hurt my daughter.” 

Blaine then turns to look at his daughter. “Let’s go, Elena. I’m not going to ask you again.” He says before walking out of the room, passing Kurt who is still standing in the hallway speechless. 

Elena reaches over and squeezes her boyfriend’s hand and kisses his cheek. “I’m never saying goodbye to you either.” Elena says with a small smile. “I love you. I’m not giving up on us. We’ll find a way.”

Chris leans over and pulls her into a kiss putting his whole heart into it. He’s not sure when he would get a chance to kiss her again. 

“I love you, too.” Chris whispers once they pull away. He kisses her forehead before reluctantly letting her go.

Elena grabs her purse and walks out of the room. She stops in front of Kurt.

“Bye Mr. Hummel.” She says quietly.

Kurt gives her an encouraging smile. “Bye sweetie.”

When she walks out of the house, she sees her dad waiting for her by the car with the passenger door opened. She slides into the seat and her dad closes the door after her.

They both stay silent as Blaine begins to drive home. Elena turns to look at her dad as he drives. He has an unreadable expression on his face. She wants to ask him if he was ok. She heard that heated conversation between him and Kurt. It must have been hard for her dad to have a confrontation with the person who broke his heart, even after 25 years. 

“I’m really disappointed in you today, Elena.” Blaine finally says.

Elena looks down at her hands guiltily. Her dad has never said those words to her before.

“I know.” She replies quietly. “I’m sorry for worrying you, but I’m not sorry that I snuck out to see Chris.”

Blaine glances at his daughter. 

“You’re not being fair, Daddy. I understand Mr. Hummel hurt you, but Chris is not his father. If you get to know him…”

“Sweetie, you know that I love you, right?” Blaine says, glancing at his daughter. “You are my world, Elena. It would kill me to see you get hurt in any way. And Chris… he’s the kind of boy who is going to hurt you.”

“Well, I am willing to take that chance.” Elena replies defiantly. “I am not going to turn back on the person I love because I’m afraid he _might_ hurt me in the future. I know I’m only seventeen, but I know from the depth of my soul that he is the one. Chris is the love of my life, and I love him fearlessly.”

_Fearlessly and forever._

The corners of Blaine’s lips turn upward. Elena really is his daughter. She has the same fire and passion he has. He glances over at his beautiful daughter, who is a definition of perfect. She has the innocence and optimism about life that Blaine once had. He never wants to take that away from her. She’s too young to start feeling jaded and pessimistic about the world. Something Kurt had said stuck with him. 

_Don’t punish the kids for the mistakes we made._

Blaine doesn’t want to be the kind of father who isn’t open-minded. If his father had reacted this way about dating Kurt when he was sixteen, he would have been devastated and he would definitely have acted the same way Elena is acting now. He was in love and he wasn’t going to let anyone get in the way of being with Kurt. 

So, Blaine understands. He also doesn’t want this to be the reason to put a wedge between he and his daughter. He and Elena have always been very close. He doesn’t want to lose his daughter. He doesn’t want to put a strain on their relationship. He can allow Elena to continue seeing Chris, but he can keep a close eye on the little rascal, who had stolen his daughter’s heart. 

“First of all, you are grounded for 2 weeks.” Blaine begins. “No trips to the city. No hanging out with friends. No sneaking around and meeting up with your boyfriend. You will come to the hospital with me to volunteer every day for 2 weeks. No arguments.”

Elena nods.

“Second, and that’s _if_ and only if you behave well and follow the rules while you’re grounded; we can talk about me getting to know Chris.”

Elena’s face lights up. “Really?”

Blaine smiles softly. “Yes. I meant it when I said last night that I trust you. I just don’t trust him.”

“Daddy!”

Blaine shrugs. “I’m speaking from experience. Give me a break here.”

Elena smiles. “Ok, so you’ll try to get to know Chris? You won’t stop me from seeing him?”

“Not while you’re grounded, young lady and that includes FaceTime calls, traditional phone calls or text messaging.” Blaine says firmly. “You can message him now and let him know you’re grounded, but I’m taking away your phone after that. You’ll get it back once your punishment is over.”

“Of course. I understand.” Elena agrees. “But… after?” She asks her dad timidly.

Blaine sighs. “Why don’t we have him over for a barbecue? That way, I can really grill him.”

“Daddy!” Elena laughs softly as she shakes her head.

Blaine chuckles. “I’m kidding… not really.”

Elena huffs and leans back in the passenger seat. 

Blaine looks over at his daughter, who now has a smile on her face. “So, you hungry?”

“Yes.”

“Shake Shack!” They both say at the same time and laugh. 

Elena leans over and hugs her dad. “Thank you, Daddy. I love you.”

Blaine leans his head down to kiss the top of her head. “Love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Klaine interaction in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone who left kudos and read the last chapter. I'm kind of stuck on Chapter 6. Writer's block is strong right now. Maybe reading other fanfics would help inspire me. 
> 
> If there are any good Klaine fics you love, please let me know. Thanks again!


	4. The One at the Barbecue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading my little story. I keep seeing the kudos and comments you left, and they make me smile. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

It’s been a week. 

One week of Elena being grounded. She’s never been grounded in her entire life. It makes Elena feel like she’s one of the cool kids. Now, she can tell her friends, she can’t hang out because she’s grounded. She’s never had an opportunity to say that before. Feeling cool like a rebel aside, she misses Chris every day. Although her dad took away her phone, she found a loophole where she could still communicate with Chris. Her dad never said she couldn’t go online while she was grounded, and he didn’t take away her laptop. She and Chris email each other every day. But it’s not the same. She never knew being in love with someone means, you long for them every second of every day. She’s only been apart from Chris for one week, and she already misses him so much. She can’t imagine how much pain her dad and Kurt must have gone through (or still going through) being apart from each other. 

She learned from Chris that his dad is still very much in love with her dad. Her dad on the other hand, she’s not sure how he feels about Kurt. He seems to be really angry at Kurt for what happened between them all those years ago, but Elena knows her dad. That anger comes from heart wrenching pain and a devastating heartbreak. She just wants her dad to be happy. Her whole life, she’s never seen her dad be in a relationship with anyone. There was a doctor at the hospital who her dad was spending time with for a while when she was around 8. But her dad had just told her that, Dr. Noah was just his friend, although she did see them hold hands and kiss. She wondered if the reason her dad never had a long-term relationship was because of Kurt. Did Kurt hurt him so badly, that her dad lost all faith in love? Although he did marry Sebastian, her other dad on her birth certificate. Now, she’s wondering if their marriage didn’t work out because her dad was still heartbroken over Kurt? 

After that confrontation with Kurt, her dad seems to be withdrawn. Elena catches him staring off into space solemnly ever so often. Whenever she asks him if he was ok, he just smiled at her and said yes. But she knows her dad. It’s a fake smile that he puts on to show people he’s fine when he really isn’t. Elena has a lot of questions. She knows exactly who she can go to get answers. Her Uncle Sam would know. Also, she wanted to ask Uncle Sam for a favor. So, this is why she’s calling Sam on her lunch break from a phone at the hospital (her dad took away her cell phone as a punishment), 4 days before her punishment is over.

“Hello?”

“Hi Uncle Sam, it’s Elena.”

“Hey! How’s my favorite girl doing?” Sam answers the phone.

“I bet you say that to all the girls, Uncle Sam.” Elena replies with a chuckle. 

“Nope. That line is saved for just you, my sweet girl.” Sam replies, making Elena giggle. “Anyway, where are you calling me from? I don’t recognize this number.”

“Oh, I’m calling from the hospital. I’m volunteering every day for two weeks while I’m grounded.”

“Right…”

“My dad took away from phone.” Elena says with a sigh.

“I heard about your punishment. How does it feel to be a rebel?”

“I feel so cool now.” Elena says with a smile. “Actually, being grounded isn’t so bad. I love volunteering at the hospital and not being able to go out means, I get to catch up on all the readings I’ve been wanting to do. The only bad thing is not being able to see Chris.” 

“Sorry, kiddo.” Sam says to her softly. “Your dad will come around. He’s just… well… it’s complicated.”

“That’s actually the reason I called. I wanted to ask you something.” Elena says as she takes a sip of her lemonade.

“What’s up?”

“Do you know why my dad never remarried or had any long-term relationship after the divorce?”

“Well, he wanted to focus on raising you.” Sam answers. “You’re his first priority, Elena. He loves you very much.”

Elena sighs. “I know that, and I love him so much for it, but do you think there’s another reason?”

“Like what?” Sam asks and Elena is reminded that she needs to be very specific with her Uncle Sam if she wants him to give her the answers to her questions.

“Like, is it because he doesn’t believe in love anymore? Or is it because he’s still hung up on Kurt.”

Sam is quiet for a while before he answers slowly. “I think it’s probably both.”

“Uncle Sam…”

“Look, Elena. If you really want to know, I think it’s best you talk to your dad.” Sam tells her. 

“He’s been looking so sad lately, and I know it’s because he had that confrontation with Kurt when he picked me up.” Elena replies. “I tried asking him if he was ok, and he always tells me yes, but I know he’s lying.” Elena sighs.

“Well, your dad… it was such a big loss for him when Kurt ended things.” Sam sighs. “I guess in a way, Kurt broke more than his heart. He broke his spirit as well.”

“But he didn’t stop believing in love. He got married. I think he’s stuck on the fact that all actors are incapable of commitment. That’s why he’s so against me being with Chris, aside from the fact that he’s also raised by his ex-fiancé.”

“True.” Sam agrees. “But I realized something after your dad and Sebastian got divorced, and I wished I had realized it before they got married, but I was so happy to see my best friend happy again that I was blinded by it.”

Elena furrows her eyebrows. “What?”

“That Blaine married Sebastian because he felt _wanted_. Not because he was in love with Sebastian.” Sam answers. 

“How do you mean?”

“You gotta understand, Elena. Kurt messed him up badly when he broke off their engagement. He made Blaine feel _unwanted_ , like he chose being famous over Blaine. And Sebastian… well, he’s always had a thing for your dad since we were all in high school. He made Blaine feel _wanted_. So, when Sebastian proposed, Blaine felt like, _finally! Someone chose me! Someone wants me!_ Do you understand what I’m trying to say?” 

“I think so… You’re saying that my dad married Sebastian even though he wasn’t really in love with him. That he doesn’t believe in love anymore after Kurt broke up with him. Is that why he never remarried or have any long-term relationships?” Elena asks.

“In my opinion, yes.” Sam sighs. “But like I said, if you really want to know the truth, you should ask your dad. But the good news is that he’s going to give Chris a chance, right? I mean, he told me that he decided to get to know the kid.”

“Yes, I am grateful for that. He wants to invite Chris over for a barbecue.”

“That’s great!”

“Will you come?” Elena pleads.

“To the barbecue?”

“Yes! You know Chris. You can help make sure my dad isn’t too hard on him. I need a buffer!”

Sam chuckles. “Sure. Anything for my girl.”

Elena smiles. “Thanks, Uncle Sam! I gotta get back to work. Talk to you later. Love you!”

“Love you, too. Don’t be too hard on your dad. He loves you. He’s just a little broken.” 

“Yeah… I know.”

“Alright. Take care, kiddo.” Sam hangs up with that. Elena puts the phone back onto the receiver and sigh. She looks up when she hears her dad’s voice. He’s smiling and talking to one of the nurses. She wants her dad to be happy. Her dad smiles and laughs, but now she’s not sure if he’s truly happy with his life. Losing the love of your life at such young age couldn’t have been easy and having to live without that love for over two decades sound excruciating. She can’t imagine what it would be like to lose Chris and to have to live without him for over twenty years. She loves her dad too much to have him continue living his life with a broken heart. And the only person who can fix it is Kurt. Once her grounding is over, she is going to talk to Chris and formulate a plan. A plan to get their dads find happiness again. But of course, there is the family barbecue that she and Chris have to get through first. She really hopes her dad can see how great of a person Chris is, and will be supportive of their relationship.

#### Hummels Townhouse, NYC. The Day of the Barbecue

“So, how do I look?” Chris asks as he walks into the kitchen where his dad is sitting on a stool at the kitchen island sipping his mid-morning coffee.

Kurt looks up from the New York Times article he’s reading from his iPad and stares at his son. 

“You look handsome like always.” Kurt tells his son truthfully, but he continues to roam his eyes over Chris’s outfit.

Chris knows his dad, so he knows better. “But…?” 

Kurt frowns a little. “But, you should wear something more formal than jeans and t-shirt to your girlfriend’s house, where you will be meeting her dad.”  
Chris frowns and brushes invisible lint off his light blue crew neck t-shirt and dark washed jeans. “It’s a barbecue though. It’s not a formal dinner.” Chris argues his reasoning. “Plus, this shirt is designer. It’s the one you got me for my birthday last year. Mike Jacobs.”

“ _Marc_ Jacobs.” Kurt corrects his son. 

Sometimes, Kurt wonders how Chris could be his son. Apparently, even though Chris inherited many traits from him, including his looks and musical talent, there is zero fashion sense in his son. Chris completely missed that part of Kurt’s DNA. 

Kurt stands up and walks over to his son. “Look, buddy. You want to make a good impression on Blaine, right?” Chris nods, so Kurt continues. “And you want to be respectful and show him that you care that you put thought into how you present yourself. Trust me. Elena will appreciate it too.”

“So… I should dress up? I don’t really feel like wear suit and tie to a backyard barbecue though, Dad. And, it’s going to be scorching hot today! I almost wanted to wear shorts, but I figured a nice pair of jeans would be better.”

“God, no! Do _not_ wear shorts.” Kurt blenches. “At least not today! Blaine’s very old fashioned. He’s not going to be impressed with you if you come to his house looking like a beach bum.”

Chris groans and scratches the back of his head, messing up his hair. “I’m already so nervous as it is about today, now I’m _terrified!_ He’s going to hate me! I mean he already does hate me. This is going to go horribly. He’s never going to let me see Elena again.”

Kurt puts his hand on his son’s shoulder. “Ok, come on. Don’t freak out. I’ll help you.” He starts pushing Chris up the stairs to Chris’s bedroom. 

Kurt goes straight to Chris’s closet and starts going through the shirts. “Keep those jeans on. They are nice.” He tells his son as Chris sits dejectedly on his bed. 

Kurt picks out a light gray button-down shirt from the closet and hands it over to Chris. “Here’s a fashion lesson for you. You don’t have to dress up in suit and tie to look dress up. Put this shirt on and fix your hair. I’ll be right back.”

Kurt walks over to his closet in his room and opens a drawer where he keeps his ties. He picks out a blue and gray plaid skinny tie that goes with the gray shirt he picked out for Chris. 

When Kurt walks back into Chris’s room, his son is dressed in the gray button-down shirt he had picked out and fixing his hair. 

“I know it’s going to be hot today, so roll up the sleeves up to your forearm. Plus, this shirt is made out of linen so it’s breathable. You won’t be sweating in this.” Kurt instructs before lifting up the collar and sliding the tie around Chris’s neck. “Rolled up sleeves dress it down, so you don’t look so formal, but still put together. And this tie…” He finishes tying the tie and straightens the collar before turning Chris around, so he can see himself in the mirror. “puts the whole outfit together. The plaid print gives off the young, hipster vibe that I know you like. And the blue in the tie really brings out your blue eyes.” Kurt finishes and admires his handy work. 

Chris stares at himself in the mirror, mouth slightly agape. “Wow. You’re a miracle worker, Dad.”

Kurt chuckles. “I’ve been known to have an eye for fashion.”

“Thanks, Dad. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Chris says as he hugs his dad. 

Kurt smiles and pats his son’s back. “You’ll be just fine. Just be yourself. You’re a great kid. Blaine will see that. He will see past the fact that I’m your father.”

Chris gives his dad a sad smile. “I wish you were going with me.”

Kurt snorts out a laugh. “I don’t think it will help your case at all if I was there. Blaine really does hate me.” Chris looks at his dad sympathetically and Kurt shakes his head. “Today is not about me. It’s about you and I know you are going to charm the pants off Dr. Anderson.”

Chris smirks at his dad. “I’m pretty sure charming the pants off Dr. Anderson is _your_ job, Dad.”

Kurt playfully punches his son. “Smart ass. Get out of here. You don’t want to be late.”

#### The Barbecue, Andersons Home, Kensington, New York

Elena rushes to the door when the bell rings. She’s thankful that her dad and Sam are in the backyard busy getting the grill ready. She wanted to have some alone time with Chris before her dad begins to grill him. 

“Hi!” Chris greets his girlfriend with a bright smile before Elena jumps into his arms, almost knocking him over. “Ooof.”

“Sorry.” Elena says as she squeezes him tightly before pulling back. “I just missed you so much!” 

Chris kisses her softly with a smile. “I missed you too, baby.”

“Are those for me?” Elena asks with a shy smile gesturing towards the white hydrangeas in Chris’s hand. 

“Yup.” Chris hands over the flowers to her. “I know they are your favorite.”

Elena leans down and smell the flowers. “Thank you. They are beautiful.” 

“You’re welcome. And I brought carrot cake for your dad. Well, my dad and I baked it last night. He said, it’s your dad’s favorite cake.”

Elena takes the cake carrier Chris is holding in his other hand and kisses his cheek. “He’s going to love it. It’s so sweet of you to bring it. Please tell your dad thanks from me.”

“Of course.” Chris follows Elena into the house. “Speaking of dads, where is yours?”

“He’s in the backyard with Uncle Sam, getting the grill started.” Elena replies nodding toward the backyard. “Let’s put the cake in the fridge and my beautiful flowers in a vase first.” She says as she places the cake in the fridge and opens one of the kitchen cupboards to take out a crystal vase. “And then, I’ll take you to get grilled by my dad.”

“Not funny!” Chris replies not amused by his girlfriend’s joke.

Elena laughs. “Don’t worry, babe. You’ll be fine. Uncle Sam is here and he’s a good buffer.” Elena places the hydrangeas in the vase. “Plus, this is a way for him to get to know you. The real you, not just Kurt Hummel’s son, who he thinks is a delinquent troublemaker who’s going to break his daughter’s heart.”  
“I know you’re trying to make me feel better, but you really are not.” Chris pouts as he looks out into the backyard through the double French doors where Dr. Anderson is laughing with Sam. 

Elena wraps her arms around Chris from behind and kiss the back of his neck. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel worse. I was trying to lighten up the mood and get you to relax. You’ll be fine. He’s going to love you. Come on.” She holds his hand and pulls him out to the backyard.

“By the way, you look very handsome. I love your outfit.” Elena compliments him and Chris silently says thank you to his dad.

“Hi Daddy.” Elena says to get her dad’s attention as they approach the adults at the grill.

“Hi sweetie.” Blaine replies before turning to Chris. 

“Hey, Chris. Glad you can make it.” Blaine greets Chris with a smile, which makes Chris relax a little. Dr. Anderson is a lot more friendly today than last time he saw him. 

“Hi, Dr. Anderson. Thank you for inviting me.” Chris replies politely. 

“Of course. This will give us a chance to get to know one another.”

“Hey Chris!” Sam greets with a big smile.

“Hi Sam.” Chris replies as Sam pulls him into a one arm hug. 

“How’s it going, bud?” Sam pats Chris’s back as they pull away. “How’s your dad?”

“Good. My dad’s good.” Chris replies nervously glancing at Blaine because he’s not sure talking about his dad in front of Blaine is a good idea. “He’s um, probably FaceTiming with Grandpa since it’s Saturday morning.”

“How is Burt doing?” Blaine asks suddenly, which startles Chris, but Blaine looks like he’s genuinely curious to know about Chris’s grandpa. 

“Oh, he’s doing well. Retired. He and Grandma travel a lot.” 

“Oh, that’s good to hear that he and Carole are both doing well.” Blaine replies before turning back to the grill. “Well, we just put the chicken on. They take a while to cook. Why don’t you help me put the veggies on the skewers for grilling?” He suggests before looking at Chris. “Nice tie.” He points at Chris’s tie, making Chris strokes his fingers down the soft material of the tie subconsciously. “I’ll give you an apron to wear, so you won’t mess up your clothes.” 

“What can I help with, Daddy?” Elena asks.

“Why don’t you and Sam go make that fabulous strawberry lemonade?” Blaine smiles innocently at his daughter and Elena knows what her dad is doing. He’s getting rid of her and Sam, so he could be alone with Chris. 

Elena narrows her eyes at her dad. “I can make the lemonade myself. I don’t need Uncle Sam’s help.”

Sam gasps. “You don’t want to spend time with your favorite uncle?”

Elena rolls her eyes. “Actually, Uncle Cooper already claimed that title of being my favorite uncle.”

Sam dramatically puts his fist on his chest. “Oh, you wound me!” He puts his arm around Elena and starts walking her toward the house. “Come on, let’s leave them alone. Your dad’s not going to scare him away, I promise.” Sam whispers in her ear. 

Elena looks over her shoulder at Chris who smiles at her reassuringly. 

Once Elena and Sam walk away, Blaine hands an apron to Chris and explain how to thread cut up vegetables on the metal skewers. For the first couple of minutes, they work in silence. Chris follows Blaine’s instructions on threading the veggies. Zucchini, bell pepper, onion, and mushroom. He repeats the order again until he fills up the skewer. 

“So, tell me about yourself Chris.” Blaine asks and Chris almost pokes his finger with the pointed metal skewer.

“Oh, um.” Chris takes a breath before he continues. “I just finished my Freshman year at NYADA. But I guess you already know that.”

Blaine smiles at Chris’s nervousness. Does it make him a bad person if seeing his daughter’s boyfriend being nervous because of him? Nevertheless, he’s happy to know that he intimidates the kid. Maybe, Chris won’t dare hurt Elena if he’s scared of Blaine. 

“What’s your major?” Blaine asks, trying to help the conversation flow.

“Musical theater and screenwriting.” Chris answers, and Blaine is surprised to hear about his double major.

“Screenwriting?”

“Yes.” Chris nods. “I’ve always loved writing, since I was in elementary school. I would write plays and perform them for my dad.” Chris admits with a shy smile, which in turns make Blaine smile. 

“You’re double majoring. Which do you like more? Acting or writing?”

“Honestly? I can’t choose. I love both, but I know that in the long run, I would want to focus on writing and maybe even produce like my dad.” Chris replies, and silently curses himself for bringing up his dad again to Dr. Anderson. 

Blaine softly smiles. “Your dad owns a production company, right?”

“Yes. Hummel Productions.”

“So, why do you want to focus on writing in the long run?” Blaine asks, wanting to know more about what Chris wants in his future. 

“As much as I love acting and singing, it’s not something I want to do for the rest of my life. Being on stage or being in a spotlight in general takes a toll on your life after a while. I know because my dad told me from his experience. But I love theater and performing. I also love writing, so writing screenplays for a TV show or a musical would be something I would enjoy doing for the rest of my life. I can be behind the scenes but still in the theater or film world. I would still get to be creative, but I’ll have time to be with my family.” Chris finishes.

Blaine raises his eyebrow at hearing Chris mentions, the word, family.

“You want to have a family one day, Chris?”

“Yes, sir. My dad has always taught me that family is the most important thing in life.” 

_Damn it! There he goes again, mentioning his dad._

But Dr. Anderson doesn’t look mad. He just looks at him like he’s trying to figure out something.

“Hmm…” Blaine hums before turning his attention back to the vegetable skewers. Chris stays quiet because he doesn’t want to say anything else that he shouldn’t say. They are both quietly working on their veggie skewers before Blaine speaks again.

“You know, Elena wants to be a doctor.”

Chris turns his head and glances over at Blaine. “Yes, an Oncologist.”

Blaine nods. “She’s always had interest in medicine since she was a little girl. I think it was mostly because she wanted to be like her dad.” Blaine says with a fond smile. “But when my mom was diagnosed with leukemia, she really took an interest in oncology. She’s smart. She’s driven. She has big dreams.”  
“I know, Dr. Anderson.” Chris nods, understanding where this conversation is going. “I would never get in the way of her achieving her dreams. I have dreams that I’m chasing too. I would always support her and help her achieve her dreams.”

“Even if it means she would be going to college in another state for at least the next four years? Longer if she decides to stay there for med school?” Blaine raises his eyebrow in question. “Elena wants to go to Yale. She’s been dreaming about it since she was 7, when she visited the campus with her grandparents. It’s also my father’s alma mater.”

Chris nods his head. He knows this too. Elena has mentioned to him the night they met that she is planning on applying to Yale for pre-med. Ever since then, Chris had looked up different ways he could get to New Haven from NYC. There are trains, planes, and cars he could take. New Haven isn’t very far from New York. He’s not worried about it. He and Elena are forever. 

“Yes, I know. Yale is a great school, and I hope she gets in.” Chris replies truthfully.

“You do?” Blaine challenges him.

“Yes. I meant it when I said I would support Elena with her dreams. And it’s her dream to go to Yale.”

“But she’d be away from you.” Blaine reminds him, studying Chris carefully.

“81.1 miles.” Chris replies and Blaine raises his eyebrow. “I looked it up when I got home from the concert the night we first met. I can rent a car and drive up I95 and be on Yale campus in about one hour and fifty minutes. Or I can take a train from Penn station to New Haven Union station, but the train takes about 2 hours and 15 minutes because I would need to get on the bus once I get off at New Haven Union to get to the campus. There are also flights of course, but that could get expensive if I want to go see her as frequently as I do. So, driving is the best option. I’ve been saving up money from working at my dad’s production company this summer and I am going to continue to work part time throughout this next school year. I should have enough saved up to buy a used car by next summer.” Chris finishes his rambling and looks at Blaine nervously. Has he said too much? 

Blaine looks almost impressed with the corners of his lips turning upward in a small smile. “You’ve done your homework.”

“Yes, Sir. I meant what I said before.” Chris says with confidence. “I’m never saying goodbye to her.”

Blaine looks away sadly at that. “You say that now, but long-distance relationships are hard. They almost never work.”

Afterall, Blaine knows all about how long-distance relationship can fall apart very quickly.

“ _Almost never_ work.” Chris says and Blaine looks at him. 

“What?”

“You said long-distance relationships _almost never_ work. But they do work sometimes. And Elena and I are different from most couples. We are each other’s soulmate. I _know_ from the depth of my soul that we would make it work no matter what.”

Blaine looks at him somberly. “You know, Chris, you remind me a lot of myself when I was your age. I used to have the same unrealistically optimistic view about how my life was going to turn out. I was naïve.” Blaine pauses before he continues. “Pretty soon, I had to grow up and face the harsh reality. And reality is that people change as they grow up and you grow apart.”

“But it’s…” Chris starts but Blaine interrupts him.

“Not going to happen to you guys?” Blaine finishes. “You are different because you love each other so much?” Blaine raises his eyebrow at Chris. “Been there, done that, buddy. It didn’t end well.”

“Dr. Anderson, I understand where you’re coming from and I know why you are worried. And I know that I can’t guarantee what our future is going to be, but I can promise you, that I would never, _never_ intentionally hurt Elena. I love her too much for that.” Chris says earnestly. “And I hope we never do, but if we ever break up in the future, it won’t be because of something I did to hurt her. I can promise you that.” 

Blaine studies Chris carefully. Chris doesn’t break his eye contact with Blaine even though he’s afraid of what Blaine might say to him. After a long pause, Blaine finally says, “Ok.”

“Ok?”

“You presented your case well, and I can tell you are genuine about your feelings toward my daughter. And I really enjoyed getting to know you a little better today and I hope to continue getting to know you in the future.” Blaine says and a huge grin spreads across Chris’s face. 

“I would like that too, very much, sir.” Chris nods eagerly.

Blaine puts his hand up. “So long as you respect my daughter and not derail her life. And let’s get a few things straight here, ok?”

Blaine looks at Chris gravely. “You’re not having sex with my daughter.”

“I… we’re not!” Chris responds automatically, feeling sweat form on the back of his neck.

“Good. Because you are not going to for a _very_ long time, if I have anything to say about it.” Blaine leans closer to Chris, who backs away instantly. “I will _not_ let my daughter to become a teen mom. You are not allowed to be alone at my house _ever_. Do you understand?”

Chris nods rigorously. “Yes, sir.”

“And even if your dad allows you two to be alone at his house, you are not going to do anything inappropriate with my daughter. Because I _will_ find out eventually, and when I do, I will skin you alive. I’m a surgeon. I’m good with knives.”

Chris gulps. His heart pounding so fast underneath his gray button-down shirt. 

“Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good!” Blaine smiles and pats Chris on his shoulder with a force, almost knocking him over. “Glad we had a chance to talk.”

By the time Elena and Sam return with a pitcher of lemonade, Chris and Blaine are laughing about something as they flip the chicken and grill the veggie skewers.

“I take from your laughing that things are going well?” Elena asks as she studies her dad and boyfriend, who both turn to look at her. 

“Of course. Did you have any doubt?” Blaine asks his daughter with a smile.

Elena chuckles. “I’m glad to hear it. Does that mean, you’re ok with us being together?” She asks hopefully.

“Yes, you may continue to see each other and be in love.” Blaine says and he’s suddenly being hugged with a force by his daughter. 

“Thank you, Daddy!”

Blaine leans down to press a kiss to Elena’s head. “You’re welcome, but you have to promise me that you won’t let this relationship affect your schoolwork.”

“I promise, Daddy.” Elena says with a smile as she laces her fingers together with Chris’s.

“And Chris, I’m still keeping my eye on you.” Blaine tells the boy almost threateningly making Chris gulps nervously. “Ok, let’s have some food, shall we?”

Sam claps his hands and rubs them together. “Finally! I am starving.”

Blaine and Sam begin to load up the tray with cooked meat and vegetables. Elena leans up on her trippy toes to kiss Chris on the cheek. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For convincing my dad that we are worth it.”

“ _You_ are worth every risk, and every challenge I’ll ever take in life.”

Later that day, when Dr. Anderson gives him praise for the carrot cake and said it’s the best carrot cake he’s had in a really long time, he sends a thank you text to his dad. Chris also made a decision that day with Elena that they need to be the ones to bring their dads back together.


	5. The One with the Flashbacks

Summer begins to wind down and the leaves start to turn color as the temperature turns cold. Chris and Elena spend the last few days of Summer vacation trotting around various parks in the city or laying out on the sand at one of the beaches in the Hamptons. 

As much as Dr. Anderson scares him and threatened to remove his skin with a surgical knife if he ever acted inappropriately toward Elena, Chris is grateful. He’s grateful that Dr. Anderson accepts him and allows him to continue seeing Elena. Plus, it’s not like Chris was planning to do anything like _that_ with Elena. Not yet at least. But it doesn’t mean he hasn’t thought about it. He is a nineteen-year-old boy, and he’s got a beautiful girlfriend. Of course, he’s thought about it. But he knows that neither he nor Elena are ready for something like that. For now, they are completely happy holding hands, cuddling close, and kissing. A lot of kissing. It’s been the best summer of his life. 

Now it’s the week before school starts for him and two weeks before school starts for Elena. Chris’s grandparents are visiting this week for their annual end of summer vacation. He’s been excited to introduce Elena to his grandparents, so Chris has been looking forward to his grandparents visit. 

“Chris! My boy! It’s so good to see you!” Burt says excitedly as he wraps his grandson in a hug. 

“Hi Grandpa! It’s so good to see you too.” Chris replies with a smile before pulling back from his grandpa and hugging his grandma. 

“Hi Grandma!” 

“Hi sweetie!” Carole studies her grandson. “Have you gotten taller since the last time we saw you?” 

“Yup!” Chris replies proudly. “I have chest hair now too.” He pulls the neckline of his shirt down to show off his chest to his grandparents, making them laugh and his father to roll his eyes fondly. “Puberty… it’s finally happening.” 

“That, you got from your grandpa. I didn’t have to worry about any body hair until I was 22.” Kurt says as he carries the suitcases into the house. 

“Hey, you’re a man now. I can teach you how to shave.” Burt tells his grandson. “So, tell me about this girlfriend of yours.” 

As Chris begins to rattle on about how amazing Elena is, Carole walks over to Kurt. “So how are you dealing with all of that?” 

Kurt smiles at her. “What? Chris having a girlfriend?” 

Carole smiles warmly at him. “I was more concerned about how you are dealing with who Chris’s girlfriend’s father is.” 

Kurt sighs. “Good I guess… except for that one time he came over to the house to pick up Elena, I haven’t really seen Blaine. It’s really just about the kids, Carole. I’m glad Blaine understands that and not keeping them apart. I don’t want them to make the same mistakes we did. They love each other and they should do whatever it takes to hold on to each other. I don’t want my son to have to live a miserable life.” 

Carole studies his stepson. “Are _you_ living a miserable life?” 

Kurt looks away and sigh. “I’m content with my life. Being a father is one of the best feelings and Chris brings so much joy to my life, but there’s a hole in my heart that only one person can fill. And he hates me.” Kurt shrugs sadly as he begins taking out ingredients from the fridge to make for lunch. 

“Oh, sweetie…” 

“I guess, I’m not meant to have a happy ending to my story like you and Dad do.” 

“It’s not too late. Your dad and I started our happy ending when we were your age.” Carole reminds Kurt. 

Kurt smiles sadly. “Unfortunately, I think it is for us. We hurt each other so much that I don’t know if we can come back from all the pain and damage we’ve done. Plus, it’s been 25 years.” 

“Anything is possible if we you are willing to work at it.” Carole tells him. She doesn’t want Kurt to give up living the life he wishes for. 

“It doesn’t look like Blaine is willing to.” Kurt replies solemnly. “But, I am so happy to see Chris being so happy and in love.” Kurt says with a soft smile. “I hope he and Elena get to always be this happy and have their happy ending.” 

Carole smiles at her stepson. “You know, Kurt. Your dad and I have been so proud of you. Watching you be an incredible father to Chris and seeing you raise that boy to be an amazing young man. We couldn’t be prouder. But we hate to see you go through life, just getting by.” Carole looks sad as she continues. “After what happened with Finn, we want at least one of our sons to get to live his life to the fullest.” 

Kurt smiles sadly and pulls Carole into a hug. “I would love nothing more to live happily ever after with the love of my life, but it’s not really up to me at this point. Blaine fell out of love with me, and it was my own doing.” 

“Are you absolutely sure about that?” Carole asks, studying Kurt carefully. 

“What?” 

“Honey, I remembered how that boy used to look at you. You were his whole world. No one could fall out of that kind of love so easily.” 

Kurt looks down woefully. It’s all in the past now. Blaine had loved him fiercely, but he clearly doesn’t anymore. He agreed to marry another guy; not even a year after they broke up. Kurt still vividly remembers the day he ran into Sebastian outside of Harry Winston on 5th Avenue. Kurt almost knocked over the little bag Sebastian was holding in his hand as he exited the jewelry store. 

_“Kurt. Fancy running into you today.” Sebastian says, but Kurt couldn’t do anything except stares at the bag in Sebastian’s hand._

_Sebastian notices what Kurt is staring at and smirks. Kurt wants to punch that stupid smirk off Sebastian’s meerkat face._

_“Yes, I just bought an engagement ring.” Sebastian says smugly._

_Kurt snaps his head up to look at Sebastian._

_“And yes, it’s for Blaine.” Sebastian tells Kurt and Kurt tries his best not to let any emotions show on his face. He won’t let Sebastian see him fall apart._

_“You…” Kurt pauses to swallow a lump that is forming in his throat. “You don’t know that he’ll say yes. You’ve only been together for like 10 months.” Kurt retorts, giving Sebastian his best bitch face._

_Sebastian laughs. “Of course, he’s going to say yes. Blaine loves me, and I love him.” Sebastian stops smiling and leans closer to Kurt before saying in his low voice that sounds threatening. “Most importantly, I am going to treat him with love and respect that he deserves, unlike how you treated him like crap. I’m going to make sure he knows that he’s the most important thing in my life, that he comes before anything and anyone else. By the time, we say ‘I do’, Blaine won’t even remember the name Kurt Hummel.”_

_Kurt bites the inside of his bottom lip to keep himself from crying, but he stares back at Sebastian with tears in his eyes. He knows at that point that he had lost Blaine. What Sebastian said was true. He treated Blaine like crap. Instead of showering Blaine with his love, he picked fights with Blaine and made him feel small. Why would Blaine want to be with someone who treated him horribly? And Kurt knew then that Blaine would say ‘yes’ to Sebastian’s proposal. Blaine wanted to get married. He wanted a family. And Kurt wasn’t ready for those things. He desperately wished that Blaine would wait for him, but Kurt didn’t really handle their issues the right way, did he? Instead of talking things out to make it work with Blaine, he broke up with him. He’s going to regret it for the rest of his life._

Kurt snaps back into the present and looks at his stepmom. 

“Like you said, Carole. I _was_ his whole world. Past tense. He’s very much moved on. He married another guy!” 

“But did that marriage work out?” Carole raises her eyebrow. 

“No.” 

“Did you ever wonder _why_ it didn’t?” Carole pats Kurt on his arm lightly before walking out of the kitchen in search for Burt and Chris.

#### Andersons Home, Kensington, New York

Blaine smiles as he pours himself a cup of coffee and joins his daughter at the breakfast table. It’s Sunday. Their family day. And Blaine has a plan to surprise his daughter for their family day activity. 

“So, I have a surprise for you.” 

Elena looks up at her dad with a bright smile, her amber eyes sparkling with excitement. “Ooooh, what?” 

“After breakfast, you and I are going on a little road trip.” 

Elena sits up straighter, intrigued. “Where?” 

“Oh, this little place in New Haven called Yale University.” Blaine replies nonchalantly. 

Elena face falls instead of glows with an excitement like Blaine was expecting. 

“Oh.” 

“Oh?" Blaine raises his eyebrow. “I thought you’d be more excited about this. Come on! It’s two weeks before your Senior year of high school! We’ll go on a little adventure. Go scope out the dorm rooms, the science building, the libraries! And of course, the best places to get coffee, or midnight snacks for those crunch times when you have to stay up late to study.” Blaine says excitedly and Elena just looks away guiltily. 

“Um…” 

“Did I mention, _libraries?_ ” Blaine stresses. “As in plural. More than one.” 

“Daddy…” 

“Ok, what is going on?” Blaine finally asks. “I thought you’d be excited about this trip. You’ve been talking nonstop about how you want to go to Yale for the past decade.”  
Elena looks at her dad nervously. “I don’t want to go to Yale next year.” 

Blaine stares at his daughter with a blank expression. “I’m sorry, but I must have heard you wrong, because I think you just said you _don’t_ want to go to Yale next year.” 

“I… I thought a lot about it and I’m going to apply to Columbia.” 

“Of course, you’re going to apply to Columbia as well as Princeton. You need safety schools, but with your grades and test scores, as well as all your extracurriculars, you’ll for sure get into Yale.” Blaine replies. 

“No, Daddy. I’m going to apply to Columbia as my first choice.” 

Blaine sets his jaw hard. “It’s that boy, isn’t it?” He leans back in the chair. “Chris! I can’t believe that little punk looked me in the eye and told me he was supportive of you going to Yale!” 

“Daddy, I made my own decision. Chris has nothing to do with it. Columbia is a _great_ school. It’s _your_ alma mater. Plus, I’ll be closer to home.” Elena explains her reasoning. 

Blaine scoffs. “You mean, you’ll be closer to your boyfriend.” 

“Yes, of course I want to be close to Chris, but I also want to stay close to you. I don’t want to completely abandon you all alone when I go off to college.” 

Blaine narrows his eyes at his daughter. “You never had any concern before about leaving me alone at home when you go to college.” 

“Please, Daddy. I think it’s going to be for the best! It’s a win, win situation here. I get to be close to Chris, and you. And I can even stay home so we won’t have to worry about paying for dorms.” 

Blaine rolls his eyes. “Money is never the issue here. You know that. You want to go to Columbia so, you can be in the city with your boyfriend. Well, I’m not going to let that happen.” Blaine says before getting up from the dining table. 

Elena gapes at her dad and stands up. “What is that mean?” 

Blaine turns around and looks at his daughter in the eye and he points his finger. Cooper would be so proud of him. “You promised me that you wouldn’t let this relationship affect your education.” 

“And I haven’t broken that promise! I’m still going to college. Still planning on going to an Ivy League school.” Elena replies, just as passionately. 

“You are not going to change your decision on where you go to school, so you can be with your boyfriend. I will not let you make the same mistakes I did as a kid.” Blaine tells his daughter firmly. 

“I’m not _you!_ ” Elena yells and Blaine glares back at her. “I’m really sorry things didn’t work out for you and Kurt, but Chris and I are different.” 

“Yeah? So, why are you so afraid of being away from him when you go to college?” Blaine challenges his daughter. “If you are so sure that the two of you are meant to be, 80-mile distance shouldn’t be a problem for you.” 

Elena doesn’t have a good come back to that so she responds with, “You can’t make me go to Yale.” 

“Oh, yes I can.” Blaine replies with a chuckle. “I’m the one paying for your tuition and I say you are going to Yale. End of discussion!” 

“Well, I’m not applying to Yale.” Elena replies defiantly. “You can’t make me go there, if I don’t get in.” She says before walking away. 

“Where are you going?”

“My room!” 

“It’s family day!” Blaine yells back. He knows they are fighting like a couple of kids, but he couldn’t care less at the moment. He’s angry. 

“Well, I don’t feel like being around _family_ right now!” Elena yells back before stomping up the stairs. 

“Keep up that attitude, young lady and you’ll be grounded until you graduate!” Blaine yells after his daughter, who is at the height of teenage rebellion. 

God! He misses the days when the most trouble Elena gives to him was fighting over music in the car or what to eat for dinner. 

_That damn kid!_

Chris Hummel! 

Ever since he came into his daughter’s life, she’s changed. She’s rebelling. She goes against Blaine’s wishes. She’s forgetting who she is and what her dreams are. She’s making life decisions based on this boy, and Blaine will not let it happen. He knows from experience that it will only lead to heartbreak. He doesn’t want Elena to lose herself into her relationship and forget her own dreams and passions. One thing he learned from his failed relationship with Kurt is that you can’t forget the person you were before you become someone’s significant other. Your own interests and goals, and dreams matter. You shouldn’t change them to accommodate to make the other person happy. You have to be your own person and if your significant other is the _right one for you, they would support you no matter what._

Blaine made mistakes as a teenager. He let his love for Kurt blind him. He changed schools, so he could be with Kurt even though the best option for him was to stay at Dalton. He then decided that NYADA was his first and only choice of school when NYU had a great theater department. He didn’t even consider it as an option until his father told him that he should have safety schools just in case NYADA doesn’t work out. Only then, he applied to NYU; and boy, was he glad he did because he did get accepted into NYU. Although he declined to attend NYADA his freshman year, a year later, when he had a meeting with the admission officer about applying again for sophomore year, he was easily given a spot. He was grateful he listened to his dad’s advice. It was also the talk he had with his dad when he was home after things ended with Kurt, that gave Blaine a brand new perceptive on life. It gave him new hope. His dad reminded him who Blaine was before Kurt. 

__”You’ve been so caught up in your relationship with Kurt, that you’ve forgotten who you are. Stop thinking about what other people want from you and start thinking about what you want. What do you want, Blaine?”_ _

His dad had said to him, and that was a wakeup call for Blaine. When he first came home after the breakup, his mother doted on him and gave him a shoulder to cry on. But his dad was the one who gave Blaine the push he needed to move forward. He started to think about his future. His future without Kurt. It was scary because for a long time, he never pictured his future without Kurt. He couldn’t imagine it. Now, he didn’t really have a choice, since Kurt no longer wanted to be a part of Blaine’s future. 

__“You are still standing, Blaine. You’re heartbroken, but you’re not dead. Don’t let this destroy you. If music and performing isn’t something you want to do anymore, fine. Find a new passion. You’re too smart and talented to waste away your life.”_ _

His dad’s words rang in Blaine’s ears as he laid in bed that night, not able to touch the keys on his keyboard in his childhood bedroom at his parents’ house. 

The next morning, he woke up early and made coffee. His dad was surprised to see him all dressed for the day at 6:00 am. He was even more surprised when Blaine asked him if he could tag along with him to the hospital for the day. 

_“Kind of like to shadow you and see if I should consider medicine as my career. Is that ok?”_ Blaine had asked and his dad had never looked so proud; even more than he did on Blaine’s high school graduation day or any singing competitions he’s ever won. 

Blaine went to the hospital with his dad every day for an entire month. He loved seeing his dad cured sick people. People who had bad hearts. His dad is a cardiothoracic surgeon. Every day, James Anderson goes into an operating room to patch up and repair broken hearts. Sometimes, he’s successful and sometimes, he fails. And Blaine watched from the gallery as his dad operated on patients. He also listened to his dad as he delivered good news to the patient’s families or bad news to them saying he did everything he could, but there was nothing else medically he could do. 

Blaine enjoyed seeing the smile that broke out on the faces of patient’s families when his dad delivered good news to them. Because of his dad, these people are going to get to spend at least 10 more good years with their loved one, if not more. His dad was making a difference. Yes, he may not always be successful, be what a great feeling it was when he was successful in treating a patient. Blaine wanted that. He thought this would be a way to heal his own broken heart, by making a difference in people’s lives. That was how he decided to go to meds school and specialize in pediatric medicine. He’s always loved kids. What better reward than to treat sick children and give them an opportunity to live their lives to the fullest? 

And that is why Blaine can’t let his own daughter give up on her dreams she’s had since she was a child to make a boy happy. Blaine wants his daughter to have a chance to live her life to the fullest, not compromise on her dreams. 

He’s grabbing his keys and phones before he realizes what he was doing. He goes up to his daughter’s room and knocks. 

“Elena.” 

“I don’t really feel like talking, Daddy.” Elena replies through the closed door of her room. 

Blaine sighs. “Ok, that’s fine but we will have to talk later. I’m gonna go out for a bit. I’ll bring back lunch.” 

“Fine.” 

“Ok.” Blaine says softly before leaving. He hates fighting with his daughter. They’ve never fought. Again, that was pre-Chris Hummel. That kid is a thorn in Blaine’s side, that he would just love to rip it out and throw it away. 

Blaine drives until he’s parked outside of Kurt’s townhouse. He’s not sure if it’s the smartest thing for him to do to drive over to Kurt’s house and have another confrontation. He just knows that he needs to talk to Kurt. Have him talk to his own son to stop derailing his daughter’s life. 

Blaine gets out of the car and walks up the steps to the front door. He rings the doorbell and prepared himself for the talk he wants to have. 

__It’s not about you. You’re here to talk to him about your daughter._ _

The door opens and Kurt stares with wide eyes, surprised to see Blaine. 

“Blaine. Hi.” 

“Hi.” Blaine replies as he puts his hands in the pockets of his jeans. “Can I come in? We need to talk.” 

Kurt nods and gestures Blaine into the house. “Sure, of course. Come in.” 

Blaine walks in and looks around the place. The last time he was here, he was too angry and focused on getting his daughter home that he didn’t pay much attention to Kurt’s house. He now looks around the decors of the home and smiles despite himself. It’s very Kurt. Everything from plants in the corner to paintings on the wall. 

“Would you like something to drink?” Kurt asks as they walk into the living room. 

“No, thank you. I need to talk to you about something important.” Blaine replies. 

Kurt sits down on the couch and motions to Blaine to sit. “Yes, you mentioned that. What is it?” 

Blaine sighs and leans his forearms on his knees. “Elena told me today that she decided not to apply to Yale next year.” 

“Ok?” Kurt replies trying to figure out where Blaine is going with this conversation. He doesn’t want to end up having another argument with Blaine. 

“She’s always wanted to go to Yale since she was 7. For the last decade, that was all she talked about. That’s been her dream. And now, she decided she doesn’t want that anymore because of _your_ son.” 

Kurt sits up straighter. He loves Blaine with his whole heart, but he’s not going to let him blame his son for something Chris didn’t do. “How are you so sure Chris has anything to do with her decision?” Kurt challenges. 

“Because Elena told me this morning that she’s going to Columbia so she could be close to Chris!” Blaine replies, getting angry. “He’s derailing my daughter’s life, Kurt! I won’t let it happen.” 

“What is wrong with Columbia? Isn’t that where you got your doctorate from?” Kurt doesn’t understand what the problem is. 

“What’s wrong with Columbia is that’s not where she wants to go!” Blaine replies, standing up. He begins to pace. “She’s been dreaming about going to Yale her whole life and then, _your son_ shows up and BAM! She’s changing her dream.” 

“She’s in love, Blaine. She wants to be with the person she loves. What’s so wrong about it?” 

Blaine gapes at Kurt. _“Everything!”_

“You transferred schools, so we could be together. Why are you chastising your daughter for wanting to do the same?” 

“That’s exactly why!” Blaine replies turning to Kurt. “It worked out so well for me when I blindly followed you everywhere you went like a lovesick puppy.” Blaine rolls his eyes. 

Kurt clenches his jaw and glares at Blaine. Now, he’s getting angry, but he’s mostly hurt by what Blaine had said. How could Blaine say this? That was one of the best years of Kurt’s life. He thought Blaine had felt the same way, too. When Blaine transferred to McKinley, so they could be together every day, Kurt had felt so loved. It was the most romantic thing that Blaine had done for him up to that point. Now, Blaine is saying as if he regrets that decision. 

“So, you’re saying you regret ever coming to McKinley with me?” Kurt snaps back. 

“Not just McKinley. I regret ever going to NYADA.” 

Kurt’s eyes flash with anger. “Is that right?” 

“Yes. All it did was drove you further away. I made a mistake of thinking that being close to you every day was the right thing to do, but I was wrong.” Blaine replies, his voice thick with emotion. “I should have never done it. I should have never left Dalton! I should have made my own college plans! It would have saved me a lot of heartache!" 

Kurt lets his tears fall. “How many times are you going to rip my heart out?” 

Blaine stares at him blankly, so Kurt continues. 

“You think your words don’t have any effect on me? You come into my home, blaming my son for the reason your daughter changed her college plans. Then, you tell me you regret some of the _best_ years of our lives. All the good and bad times, all the milestones we reached together. The memories I _cherish!_ ” Kurt sobs. Blaine stares back at him looking just as heartbroken. Kurt continues, because Blaine needs to know. He needs to know the pain and heartbreak Kurt went through (still going through) after Blaine decided he wanted nothing to do with Kurt. 

“You married someone I despise, ripping my heart out. You then disappear from my life for 25 years, stomping on my broken heart every day that we were apart. Now that we are sort of back in each other’s lives by the grace of a miracle of our children, you tell me these _horrible_ things. If you really hate me, then just say it!” Kurt yells. 

Blaine’s face softens and for the first time since they saw each other again, he looks at Kurt without resentment. 

“Kurt…” Blaine begins, but he doesn’t get to continue as the front door opens and Chris, Burt, and Carole come walking inside the house. 

“Dad, we’re home!” Chris calls out and Kurt hurriedly wipes the tears off his face with his hands. 

“Dr. Anderson.” Chris says surprised to see his girlfriend’s father in his living room. He looks at his dad and back at Blaine. He knows right away he’s walked in on something. 

“Blaine.” Burt says as he and Carole walk into the living room. He quickly walks over to Blaine. “Boy, it’s good to see ya!” 

Blaine smiles at Burt and hugs the man back. He really does miss Burt Hummel. “Hi Burt.” He pulls away from the hug and leans over to hug Carole. “Hi Carole. It’s really good to see you both. How are you doing?” 

“We are doing just fine. A blessing for us old folks, if you ask me but we’ll take it.” Carole replies with a smile. 

“I’m glad you are both well.” Blaine replies with a genuine smile. 

“So, what brings you by?” Burt asks. “Did you bring that beautiful daughter of yours? I’ve been dying to meet her. Chris here has been talking about her nonstop.” He says, clapping his grandson on his shoulder, making Chris blush. 

Blaine looks over at Chris. “Actually, I want to talk to Chris about something.” 

Chris looks up at Blaine. “Is Elena ok?” 

“She’s fine, but I’m going to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me.” Blaine tells Chris before glancing over at Kurt who folds his arms across his chest.   
Chris nods. “Sure.” 

“Did you tell Elena not to go Yale next year?” 

“What? No, of course not!” Chris replies honestly. 

“She told me this morning that she’s planning on going to Columbia instead, so she could go to college in the city with you.” Blaine says studying Chris carefully to see if the boy is lying. Chris looks surprised at the news. The kid is studying theater, but Blaine can tell he’s not lying or acting dumb. 

“She didn’t say anything to me about it.” Chris looks at Blaine in the eye. “I swear, Dr. Anderson. I didn’t tell Elena to change her college plans. I didn’t even know that she decided not to go to Yale anymore. I made you a promise, and I don’t break my promises.” 

“Well, then you are much better man than your dad was.” Blaine replies and Kurt scoffs. 

“Really, Blaine?” Kurt cocks his hip and the bitchy glare is back on his face. “That’s a cheap shot and you know it!” 

Blaine glares back at Kurt. “It’s also the truth.” 

“Boys!” Burt interrupts the two men fighting like they are a couple of teenagers. “Do I need to lock you up in a room until you kiss and makeup?” 

_“Dad!”_

_“No!”_

Kurt and Blaine answer at the same time. Burt looks at them with a smirk. 

Blaine shakes his head. “I should go. Thank you, Chris. I will talk to Elena.” 

“Dr. Anderson.” Chris stops Blaine from walking out of the room. “If you want, I can talk to her. We’re supposed to meet up tomorrow for lunch with my grandparents. I’ll convince her to not give up on Yale.” 

Blaine studies Chris. “You really are ok with Elena going to school in New Haven next year?” 

“Yes, I told you I have a plan on how I can go see her on the weekends. We’ll both be busy with schoolwork during the week anyway, so even if we’re both in the city during the week, it’s unlikely that we’ll see each other. It’s her dream to go to Yale. I certainly don’t want to be the reason she gives it up. Even if she doesn’t end up going to Yale next year, it won’t be because of me.” Chris tells Blaine earnestly. 

Blaine smiles at Chris. “Ok. Yes, please talk to her tomorrow. She might listen, if it comes from you.” 

Chris nods and Blaine turns to leave. 

“Hey Blaine?” Burt calls out, causing Blaine to turn around. “Why don’t you and Elena come over here for dinner on Friday?” 

Kurt eyes widen and he stares at his father incredulously. 

Blaine looks uncomfortable as he looks at all the faces in the room. “Um…” 

“Come on, we haven’t seen you in ages. Let’s catch up. Carole’s gonna make her famous lasagna.” Burt says and he knows he got Blaine at lasagna. He remembers how much Blaine liked it. 

Blaine looks torn as he looks at Burt. “It’s really not fair. You know I can’t say no to Carole’s lasagna.” 

“Great! We’ll see you both on Friday!” Burt smiles smugly at Kurt who continues to glare at his dad. 

As Blaine drives home that afternoon, his mind is filled with memories of early evenings spending afterschool at that cozy two story home on Magnolia lane. The delicious smell of homecooked marinara sauce that reach up the stairs into the almost closed door of Kurt’s bedroom. The softness of Kurt bedsheets under his skin as he lays on the bed doing his homework next to his boyfriend. The room filled with noises from either the television or music that they put on in the background while they do homework or trying not to listen to occasional voice of Rachel Berry talking to Finn in the next room. 

So much has changed since those simple days. Happy days. 

Blaine thinks back to Kurt’s words. Kurt had said those were the best years of his life. Actually, Kurt said they were the best years of _their_ lives. And he’s right. Those were the happiest times of Blaine’s life. He doesn’t regret them like he had told Kurt. The fact is, Blaine would do it all over again even knowing that it will only end in heartbreak; if it means he’ll get to hold Kurt in his arms again and kiss him like he hasn’t loved anyone else the way he loved Kurt. If it means, if Kurt loved him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so there won't be an update going up next week. All this craziness that is going on in the world right now, I am working from home until further notice. I am incredibly lucky to have a job where they allow me to work from home and make up my own hours, but it is hard for me to concentrate at home. Also, with work being so busy right now, I need to take a little bit of a break from writing this story. But I want to assure you that I have every intention of finishing this story. I just need to focus on other priorities right now. Hopefully it would just be a short one or two week break and I'll be back with a new chapter. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, leaving kudos and comments, and subscribing to this story. I am so grateful.


	6. The One with the Operation Parent Trap

It happened for the third time when Blaine finally noticed it. Their kids are trying to set them up. 

The first time that happened, it was at Kurt’s house, when he and Elena were there for a Friday night dinner that Burt had invited them to join. First of all, he ended up having to sit next to Kurt at the table because Elena had asked him to get her cardigan from the car because she was feeling chilly right before everyone sat down at the table. When he came back with his daughter’s sweater, everyone was already seated at the table and the only seat opened was next to Kurt. Throughout dinner, he would get a whiff of a familiar musky vanilla scent that intoxicated his senses whenever Kurt would lean close to him to reach for a dish on the table. Blaine had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from groaning. 

Then, after dinner, he somehow got dish duty with Kurt. Everyone left them alone in the kitchen to do the dishes while they went into the living room to watch a Yankees game. Actually, Blaine offered to do the dishes like he normally did whenever he would come over to the Hummel-Hudson home for a Friday night dinner. He figured he and Elena could do the dishes since the Hummels did the cooking. But Carole had other ideas.

“Oh, Kurt can help you with the dishes, Blaine. I want to talk to Elena more about that book she’s been reading. I picked up a copy of it myself the other day and been dying to talk about it.” Carole steps in with an innocent smile as she glances over at Kurt who is giving his stepmother a glare. 

“Sure, Grandma Carole.” Elena happily replies and links arms with Carole before the two of them walking out of the kitchen. 

Blaine looks over at Burt, silently begging him not to leave him and Kurt alone, but Burt just smirks and claps a hand on his grandson’s shoulder.   
“Come on, Chris. Let’s go see how the Yankees are doing.” Burt says as Kurt narrows his eyes at his father and son. Blaine could have sworn he heard Burt giggling as he walks away with Chris.

Kurt sighs and looks over at Blaine. Blaine avoids Kurt’s eyes and begins to clear food scraps from the plates and lightly rinsing them in the sink, so he can start loading the dishwasher. 

“Still washing the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher?” Kurt asks Blaine lightly.

Blaine doesn’t look over at Kurt. He keeps his eyes on the plates in the sink. “That’s how my mom had always done it.” 

Kurt nods silently before he reaches over to grab a plate that Blaine had finished rinsing. He puts it in the dishwasher. “How is your mom doing? I’m sorry to hear about her leukemia.”

Blaine glances over at Kurt. This is the first conversation they have since they reconnected that isn’t about arguing over their kids. Kurt looks like he is just genuinely concerned about his mom. 

“She’s doing ok, given the situation. It was stage 2 when we found out, so chemo has been helping. There are good days and bad days, but she’s a fighter.” Blaine replies.

Kurt smiles softly. “Yeah, she is.”

They stay silent after that, working in sync like a well-oiled machine. Blaine rinses the dishes and hands them over to Kurt, who loads them into the dishwasher. It’s as if they’ve always done it every day. Kurt humming softly as he works alongside Blaine, it all feels so achingly domestic. 

Once Kurt finishes loading the dishwasher, he starts it and turns to Blaine. He wants to continue this moment with Blaine. This is the first time in 25 years that they shared a nice moment together without crying, yelling, or saying hurtful things to each other. Kurt didn’t want it to end. He searches for something to say to Blaine to keep the conversation going. 

“Do you go home to Ohio often to see your parents?”

Blaine looks over at Kurt and is suddenly hit with a wave of sadness. Kurt doesn’t know that his parents had moved to California 4 years ago. When his mom was diagnosed with cancer, the family made the decision to move his parents to Orange County where there is one of the best Oncologist, who specializes in leukemia, is at a hospital in Irvine. They would also be close to Cooper’s family, who live about 15 minutes away from his parents’ house in Newport Beach. But Kurt doesn’t know about this. Kurt, who had known every single detail about Blaine’s life once upon a time, had no idea that his parents haven’t lived in Ohio for the last 4 years. It reminds Blaine of the reasons why. It was like an ice-cold bucket of water being thrown at his face. A reality check. Kurt is no longer a part of Blaine’s life.

“No, my parents live in California now.” Blaine answers and Kurt looks surprised. “They have a great Oncologist out in Irvine and that’s where she can get her best treatment. But Elena and I go visit once every 3 months. Plus, my parents enjoy being close to Cooper and his family. Coopers’ kids are still little, so Mom and Dad enjoy seeing them grow up like they did with Elena. And the kids definitely keep my mom’s spirit high. They’re happy out there.” Blaine says as he wipes his hands dry on a dish towel.

Kurt smiles softly. “That’s good. I’m glad.” 

Kurt looks away still smiling before chuckling. “I still can’t believe that Cooper has kids, let alone married. I didn’t know he could be committed to one woman.”

And just like that, their nice moment is over. Blaine clenches his jaw. “Well, he is!” Blaine snaps, startling Kurt. “Not everyone is opposed to marriage like you are! Cooper fell in love and he married Anna because he wants to spend the rest of his life with her to build a life together and have a family.”

Kurt opens his mouth trying to find the right words to respond because what he meant as a harmless joke has turned their nice and civilized conversation into one filled with animosity. They used to make fun of Cooper’s playboy ways back in the day. Kurt didn’t mean anything bad by the way he said it. He was trying to feel nostalgic and hoping to spark some good memories in Blaine’s mind. It apparently backfired. 

Blaine drops a dish towel onto the kitchen island and huffs with a shake of his head. 

“It’s getting late. We should go. I’m gonna go find Elena.” Blaine says before walking out of the kitchen, leaving Kurt speechless. 

The second time it happened, it was a couple of months after the first incident, so Blaine hadn’t connected the dots at the time. Elena was dress shopping in the city for her Homecoming dance at school. She had called Blaine and asked him to pick her up because she started to feel sick while shopping. She had a really bad headache, so she’s resting at the Hummels. Elena had told him on the phone. 

_“Can you please pick me up from Chris’s house, Daddy? My headache is so painful, I had to lay down.”_ Elena had asked sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

Of course, Blaine would pick his sick daughter up from anywhere to bring her home. He would drop everything he was doing to go get his daughter. It sounded so innocent at the time, asking him to pick her up from her boyfriend’s house. But of course, her boyfriend’s house is also Blaine’s ex fiancé’s house. However, Blaine should have realized that it was a ruse to get him and Kurt alone for a couple of hours because once he saw Elena later that evening, she was her chipper self without looking like she was even feeling sick at all. 

When Blaine got to the Hummels, it was Kurt who answered the door.

“She’s asleep in Chris’s room.” Kurt tells Blaine as soon as he sees him at the door. “And before you freak out, Chris is not home. He’s at school, doing a group project with his classmates.”

Blaine sighs as he walks inside the house. “How is she?”

“I’m not a doctor,” Kurt motions toward Blaine. “but, I think it might just be a bad migraine from being dehydrated. She told me she was studying at a library before going dress shopping. She hasn’t had much to eat today much less drink some liquid other than coffee.” Kurt explains. 

“I gave her some water and she took an ibuprofen. I was just making her some chicken noodle soup.” Kurt continues as he walks into the kitchen, Blaine following close behind.

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that. I’ll go wake her and we’ll be out of your hair. I’ll message Linda and ask her to make soup for dinner.” Blaine replies. 

“Linda?” Kurt asks curiously. 

“She’s our housekeeper slash cook. She comes to the house every Saturday and Wednesday.” Blaine explains.

Kurt looks at the spread of carrots and celery he’s been cutting up and glances over at Blaine. Here is another chance for him to make things right with Blaine. Or at least have them back on track of being friends. Kurt knows that he has a long road ahead of getting Blaine to fall in love with him again, but he can start with friendship. After all, that was how their love story began once upon a time. 

“Why don’t you both stay for dinner?” Kurt offers, earning a raised eyebrow from Blaine. “Let Elena rest for a bit. I’ve already started the soup. You can give Linda a half day off.” Kurt looks at Blaine hopefully.

Blaine looks torn. He begins to shake his head and that’s when Kurt juts out his bottom lip in a slight pout. 

“Please?”

Blaine’s face softens into an amused smile and Kurt knows he won. Somethings never change.

“Now, that’s just not fair.” Blaine replies with a hint of humor as he leans against the kitchen counter.

“I know my audience.” Kurt replies confidently before turning around to put the onions in a pot to start sautéing.

“Is that right?” Blaine asks and Kurt hmm. “You think you still know me after 25 years?”

Kurt looks over at Blaine. “You’re still you. Regardless of how many years have gone by, I know you.” Kurt replies self-assuredly before pausing. “I know your heart.” He looks deep into Blaine’s brown eyes, which have flecks of green at this moment. “I know your strengths and your weaknesses.”

Blaine stares at Kurt, half wanting to just strides over to him to pull him into a searing kiss and half wanting to roll his eyes at how cocky Kurt is being. In the end, he shakes his head with a chuckle and pulls out his phone to message Linda.

Once he was done sending a message to send Linda home early, he looks up at Kurt.

“Just sent Linda home early.”

Kurt smiles triumphantly. “So, you’re staying?”

“If the offer still stands.” Blaine asks with his hands shoved inside his pants pockets.

_Yes, stay forever! I don’t want you to ever leave._

“Yes, of course.” Kurt answers with a bright smile.

“Can I help?” Blaine asks walking closer to the stove. He has a soft smile on his face, and he was looking at Kurt with steady heated gaze that makes Kurt’s heart melt. 

_Is Blaine flirting?_

Kurt doesn’t want to get his hopes up. Plus, there is something he wants to establish first before they get anywhere intimate with each other. 

“Sure. Can you shred the chicken?” Kurt gestures toward a rotisserie chicken on the kitchen island. 

“Sure.” Blaine replies before going to the sink to wash his hands. 

Kurt glances over to Blaine as he sautés the onions and garlic. “So, I want to apologize for what I said last time you were here.”

Blaine looks over at Kurt. 

“About what I said about Cooper.” Kurt explains. “I never meant it in a way to disparage him. I think it’s great that he’s happily married and has a family.”

“Oh. It’s… It’s ok, Kurt.” Blaine replies and Kurt doesn’t look convinced. “Really. I was just…” Blaine sighs. 

_being an asshole! Self-absorbed Imbecile! When you said the word “marriage”, it triggered bad memories._

Blaine shakes his head slightly. “It doesn’t matter. You don’t have to apologize, Kurt.”

Kurt smiles softly. “Ok… I’d like us to be friends, Blaine. Our kids are in love. We’re gonna be in each other’s life for the foreseeable future.”

“Forever. It’s what Elena keeps telling me.” Blaine replies with a hint of humor.

Kurt chuckles, the sound coming out like a soft melody that awakens Blaine’s heart. His heart that has been under a sleeping spell for 25 years.

“Chris said the same thing to me. Who knows? One day, we’ll end up being in-laws.”

Blaine crunches his face. “Oh please, don’t say that yet. I’m not ready to marry off my only daughter.”

Kurt snorts out a laugh. “How do you think my dad felt when we got engaged?” 

Blaine smiles, something warm and familiar starts to take over his chest like a cozy blanket that keeps him safe and warm. Listening to Kurt’s laughter and seeing his beautiful smile up close drag and pull at Blaine’s insides. Like a thread that had come loose from a security wall he had built around his heart. Every time Kurt is near, the loosen thread continues to pull, unraveling Blaine. He’s becoming undone and he’s not sure if he wants to fight it. He spent years working hard to stitch up his broken heart. Now, it’s as if Kurt is picking at the sutures, removing it one stitch at a time with each smile, each stare, and each laugh. Blaine wonders once all the stiches are removed, if his heart is actually healed or it’s going to gush open like a deep wound. 

“Now I know why Burt told me No, when I asked him for permission to propose to you.” Blaine answers with melancholy.

Kurt looks surprised. “He did?” His father had never told him. 

Blaine chuckles. “Yup. He said I was either crazy or nuts and that we were just kids.” Blaine pauses before turning somber. “I guess he was right.” He finishes quietly.

Kurt wants to reach out and pulls Blaine to him. Sudden feeling of loss takes over his body as he struggles to breathe. “I’m… Blaine…” Kurt tries to find the words. How many different ways can he say sorry without sounding redundant? “I’m so sorry, Blaine.”

Blaine smiles sadly at Kurt. “I know. You’ve said it many times. But it still doesn’t change anything though. The damage has been done. Hearts are already broken.”

“But it doesn’t mean we can’t fix it.” Kurt says with determination. “I can’t change the past, but I can try to fix what’s broken. I hate that you hate me. I don’t want to live like this anymore. Can we please be friends again?” Kurt’s not above begging. 

Blaine looks torn before he answers. “Yeah… I’d really like that.”

This earns a bright smile from Kurt that makes his heart skips a beat.

Now it’s the third time. Blaine should have known better, when he agreed to go to a New Year’s Eve party that Kurt’s production company is throwing. Initially, he wasn’t planning on going to the party. When Kurt had mentioned it to him over Christmas holiday. He and Elena were in California at his parents’ house at the time. Kurt had sent a Merry Christmas message to Blaine and told him Blaine was more than welcome to come to the party. Kurt himself was only planning on making an appearance to say hi to colleagues and to thank his staff for another great year of hard work before going back home before midnight strike to curl up on the couch with a book. 

_I’m too old for partying until midnight on New Year’s Eve.”_ Kurt had told him in a text message. 

Blaine agreed. He told Kurt that he wasn’t going. He would send Elena, and trusted Kurt to let her spend the night in the guest room at the Hummels house. Kurt promised that he would make sure the kids don’t end up in the same room that night. 

But then, once they got back home to New York, Elena practically begged him to go to the party with her. He should have caught on when she said, “You can be my chaperone, Daddy. And we can drive home together after the party. I wouldn’t have to stay over at Chris’s place.”

What 17-year-old would say that when she could be alone with her boyfriend on New Year’s Eve? Oh yeah, a 17-year-old with an agenda. 

The party is being held at the W Hotel in Times Square. From the balcony of the suite where the party is, you can see the crystal ball waiting to drop at midnight. Blaine looks around the party and smiles when he sees Elena and Chris dancing together. He’s really starting to like Chris since Chris had convinced Elena to go to Yale next year. Before Winter Break, Elena had sent in her applications to Yale, Princeton, and Columbia. He hopes his daughter’s love story would end with a happily ever after, unlike his own that ended tragically. 

Blaine takes a sip of merlot before his eyes continue to roam around the party. He sees Kurt smiling at talking to one of his staff members. Things have been going really well between them. It’s so nice to be friends with Kurt again. Hating Kurt was exhausting. It was like going against every fiber of his being and betraying his heart to hate Kurt. Now that they are trying to be friends again, his heart feels a lot lighter. He’s also much happier. 

Blaine fishes his phone out of his pants pocket when he feels lit vibrating. It’s a text from Kurt.

He glances back over to where Kurt was just a moment ago, but Kurt is no longer there. 

_Would you mind helping me get cases of water out of the storage room? Apparently, these bar tenders didn’t bring enough water, but they brought all the booze in Manhattan._

Blaine chuckles as he replies Yes to Kurt. 

Blaine makes his way over to the only door that is remained closed in the suite where the party is. He figures that’s where Kurt is using as a storage room for party stuff. 

When he walks into the room, he is immediate met with a small round table in the center of the room, which is lit by two long candles, creating a romantic glow around the room. There are also fairy lights strung around the room, with soft music playing in the background. There stood Kurt, looking as bewildered and astonished as Blaine felt.

“Um… what’s going on?” Blaine asks and Kurt turns to look at him. 

“I’m wondering the same thing. Chris asked me to help him bring out some water from the storage room.”

“That’s funny, because I got a text from _you_ saying you needed my help carrying cases of water out of this room.” Blaine replies.

Just then, they both hear the door handle clicking and run towards the door. They try moving the handle up and down, but the door won’t open. 

Kurt’s phone ring and he takes it out of his pocket to see a FaceTime call from his son.

“Chris!” Kurt says, hoping to get his son to open the door for him and Blaine but he sees Chris and Elena in the video call. 

“Hi Dad!” Chris says at the same time Elena says, “Hi Daddy!”

Blaine raises his eyebrow and leans over to get in front of Kurt’s phone.

“What’s going on?” Blaine asks, eyes narrowing in on the kids.

“We think it’s time you two sit down and have a nice romantic meal together.” Elena answers her dad.

“Why would we do that?” Kurt asks with his eyebrow raised.

“Because you love each other, and we are done standing on the sidelines and watching you both be miserable.” Chris answers.

“You know, I can just call Hotel manager and have her come open the door for us.” Kurt tells the kids.

“You could…” Chris says. “but you won’t.”

“No?”

“No, because deep down, you do want this date with Bl… I mean, Dr. Anderson. We’re just helping it make happen.” Chris replies. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll let you out after midnight. We just want you guys to relax, have a nice meal, and enjoy each other’s company.” Elena adds.

“How about you let us out _right now_ or I forbid you to see each other.” Blaine retorts back sternly. 

Elena pouts. “You don’t really mean that Daddy. Plus, we’re doing this because we love you both so much and we want you to be happy.” 

“Ok, enjoy your date!” Chris says before the call ends.

“Wait!”

“No!” 

Kurt and Blaine say at the same time as the call disconnects. They look at each other stunned. 

Blaine scoffs. “I cannot believe this!”

Kurt glances over at Blaine. “It is incredibly sweet of them though.”

“Kurt! You can’t be encouraging this kind of behavior from the kids.” Blaine scolds Kurt, but Kurt is already walking over to the table and lifting the covers off the plates of food.

“Oooh, it’s lobster ravioli! And they even got baby cupcakes for dessert!”

“Kurt!” 

Kurt pouts slightly. “Come on, Blaine. I’m starving. Won’t you come have dinner with me?” He says pulling out a chair for Blaine at the table.

“This is kidnapping, you do realize that.” Blaine says as he walks over to the table. 

“More like imprisonment, but they have good intentions.” Kurt answers as Blaine sits down in the chair.

“This does look really good.” Blaine says looking down at his lobster ravioli.

“Champagne?” Kurt asks as he pulls out a bottle of Cristal from being chilled in the ice bucket next to the table. 

Blaine smiles. “Sure. Might as well enjoy the food and the drink the kids spent the money on.”  
Kurt laughs. “Oh, I’m pretty sure Chris put it on the company AM X and sent it into accounting as an expense.” 

Blaine gapes at Kurt. 

“I put Chris in charge of catering for the party.” Kurt replies with a shrug. “It’s not a big deal, really. It’s a tax right off.”

Blaine chuckles and shakes his head as he reaches for his champagne glass. 

Kurt raises his and smiles. “Here’s to our two great kids.”

“Those two knuckleheads?” Blaine raises his eyebrow. “No. Here’s to _us_ for having to put up with meddling children.” Blaine says before clinking his glass against Kurt’s.

Kurt chuckles before smiling softly. “To us.” Kurt replies softly and can’t help but stares lovingly into Blaine’s eyes. 

This is the first time Blaine had referred to them as an “us”. Kurt can’t help but feel hopeful. 

“Have I told you tonight that you look very handsome?” Kurt says looking at Blaine with sultry eyes, making Blaine blush and looks down.

“Um… thank you.” Blaine replies with a soft smile. What is he a teenager? He’s 45 for God’s sake, but somehow Kurt always makes him feel like he’s sixteen. Maybe it’s because that’s when he first met Kurt and fell in love for the first time. “You too.” Blaine adds shyly, which earns him a bright smile from Kurt.

“I’m… I’m nervous.” Kurt admits, suddenly looking vulnerable. 

Blaine tilts his head. “Why?”

“Because I don’t want to screw this up.” Kurt replies, and Blaine’s face softens. “I’ve already screw this up so badly. Now that I get to have another chance with you…”

“But it doesn’t have to be… I mean… this doesn’t have to be a date.” Blaine says and Kurt frowns.

“Oh.”

“We’re just two old friends having a nice dinner together.” Blaine states, looking into Kurt’s eyes as if he’s searching for answers. 

Kurt’s heart sinks. “Is that what you want?”

“I think it’s better this way.” Blaine says not meeting Kurt’s eyes, because if he looked into those blue eyes, he won’t be able to resist. And Blaine knows better now. He’s learned from his mistakes. What his heart wants and what he should do are not the same, but he hasn’t made the best decisions by following his heart in the past. He’s an adult now. He can see things more objectively. Kurt may be the great love of his life, but they are not good for each other. They always end up hurting each other. 

“We tried, Kurt. Twice. And it didn’t work.” Blaine explains sadly. “I think we’re just better off as friends.” 

_No, that’s not true! We belong together. We can make this work. I’m willing to try!_

But Kurt doesn’t say those words out loud. In retrospect, he should have voiced his feelings. But he didn’t want to drive Blaine away again. At least, he got to have Blaine back in his life now. So, Kurt wills his tears from falling. He won’t cry. He blinks his tears back and forces a smile. “Yeah… you’re probably right.” 

Blaine smiles back softly. “Let’s just enjoy the food, shall we?”

Kurt nods and for the rest of the meal, they eat silently short for small conversations about Kurt’s business and new shows he’s planning on producing in the new year. 

When midnight strikes, they toast their champagne glasses to friendship and new beginnings. Later that night, when Blaine is driving home, Elena asks if he kissed Kurt.

Blaine rolls his eyes fondly and shakes his head. “You think you can just lock us in a room with a romantic dinner and we’ll just kiss and make up?”

Elena sighs disappointedly. “We were so sure it would work!” She whispers mostly to herself, which makes Blaine chuckle. 

“Here’s a relationship lesson for you young lovers.” Blaine begins. “Sometimes, love isn’t enough.” Blaine shrugs as Elena turns in her seat to look at him. “I’m not trying to be pessimistic, but it’s the reality. Love isn’t be all end all. Real life doesn’t work that way. You can love each other so much; you feel like there’s no more room left in your heart for anyone else. But there are other factors that affect any kind of relationship. Insecurities, jealousy, ambitions… they all play into it.” Blaine glances over at his daughter. “Do you understand what I’m trying to say?”

Elena nods. “Yes. You still love Kurt.”

Blaine barks out a laugh. “ _That’s_ what you took away from my whole speech?”

Elena smiles sheepishly. “Admit it, Daddy.”

Blaine sighs. “It’s not that simple.”

“You want to know what I think?” Elena asks.

“What?”

“I think you’re scared.” Elena says and Blaine turns to look at her. “You’ve been hurt before and you don’t want to give Kurt another chance because you’re scared of getting hurt again.”

“I think you’ve had too many champagne tonight. I’m supposed to be the parent here, giving you advise and guiding you through life. Not the other way around.” Blaine replies teasingly. 

“We all need a little guidance sometimes, Daddy. I just want you to be happy.”

Blaine reaches over to hold his daughter’s hand and brings it up to his lips. “Thank you, sweetie. I love you for caring about my happiness this much.”

“I love you, too.”

“But, no more kidnapping or imprisoning me and Kurt to get us back together.” Blaine tells her sternly. “You can relay the message to Chris as well.” 

“Are you saying you didn’t have fun at all tonight?” Elena asks, not convinced. 

Blaine smiles softly. It was one of the best nights he’s had in a really long time. Staring into Kurt’s sparkling blue eyes under candlelight, and just being near Kurt make him feel happier than he has in a while. 

“I had a great time.”

Elena smiles. “That’s all I wanted.”

As he continues to drive home, Blaine wonders if he could ever take that leap of faith again. Elena was right when she said he was scared. How could he not be? It’s not just him he has to worried about now. He has to think about Elena, too. He wants to give Elena and Chris their best chance of having a happy ending. If he and Kurt give it another go and things end up badly again, he doesn’t want the fallout of their relationship to affect Chris and Elena. It’s best if he and Kurt stay friends, especially, if they are going to end up being in laws in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you all are doing well and keeping yourself safe and healthy. It was hard for me to adjust to this new normal, but after two weeks, I'm getting the hang of it. Like I mentioned before, writing is slow during this time but I am making progress. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing it.


	7. The One Where They Are Just Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is a bit shorter than the others but I hope you still enjoy it. Is everyone else excited for the live stream tonight? I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I figured we can all use a little distraction to pass the time while we wait for the stream to start. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read, commented, and left kudos. I hope you all are staying safe!

_What are you doing for your birthday?_

Blaine smiles as he looks down at the text message from Kurt. Honestly, he has completely forgotten about his birthday. As you get to a certain age, birthday celebrations are not as exciting as they used to be when you were younger. Blaine has been thinking more about Elena’s 18th birthday in the Spring than his own birthday that is vastly approaching in the upcoming week. 

_Nothing. I’m too old for birthday celebrations._

Blaine replies back to Kurt. Sometimes it stills catches Blaine by surprise when he sees a message from Kurt popping up on his phone or Kurt’s picture and name flashing on the screen of his phone when Kurt would call him. Like right now. 

Blaine rolls his eyes although a smile is still etched onto his face. He’s been doing that a lot lately. _Smiling._

“Don’t even try to change my mind.” Blaine answers his phone. 

“You can’t _not_ celebrate your birthday, Blaine!” Kurt replies. 

“Kurt, I’m turning 46. It’s not something I would like to celebrate. It’s just a reminder that I’m getting another year older.” 

“Well, I think another year of _you_ is a very good reason to celebrate!” Kurt answers, making Blaine smiles wider. “I’m not talking let’s have a rager.” Kurt continues. “Let’s face it. We are not twenty anymore. But, a scrumptious dinner with fine wine at a nice restaurant with a company of your dear old friend? I think that’s definitely something we should do.” 

Blaine arches his eyebrow. “Oh, is it?” 

“Yes. Plus, this is the first time I’m getting to celebrate your birthday in over two decades! Humor me.” Kurt adds. 

“Ok. Sure.” Blaine agrees with a smile. He won’t turn down a chance to spend time with Kurt. It’s been really great being friends with Kurt again; plus, he was never able to say no to Kurt anyway. 

“Great!” Kurt replies excitedly. “How about Saturday night? I know your birthday is on a Wednesday, but it’s work night and I’m sure you would just want to spend the evening with Elena.” 

“Saturday sounds good. Should I meet you at your place or wherever we’re going for dinner?” 

“Let me pick a place for dinner and I’ll text you the details.” Kurt replies. 

On Saturday night, Blaine is standing on a street in the West Village, looking at a charmingly decorated French restaurant through the window from the street. Kurt had told him he didn’t need to dress up because the restaurant isn’t fancy but he promised Blaine the food is to die for. Blaine is dressed in a pair of grey pants and a maroon v neck sweater with a heather grey polo shirt underneath with a silver and burgundy striped bowtie. He wears his tan trench coat since it’s been drizzling all day. Blaine closes his umbrella and walks inside the restaurant. 

“Hi. Good evening.” The hostess greets him with a smile as he walks up to the podium. 

“Hi! I’m meeting a friend here. Reservation should be under Hummel?” Blaine tells the hostess. 

“Yes, Mr. Hummel is already here. Let me show you to your table.” The hostess replies as Blaine smiles and follows her into the restaurant. 

Blaine looks around the restaurant as he walks. It’s cozy and charming, but not overly romantic. It’s perfect. 

Kurt stands up when he sees Blaine approaching and smiles. Blaine walks over and pulls Kurt into a hug. 

“Hi!” Blaine says softly before pulling back from the hug. 

Kurt smiles at him with sparkling eyes. “Hi.” 

Blaine sits down and takes the menu from the hostess and thank her. “This is place is beautiful, Kurt.” 

“I figured you would like it. I came here for a business meeting a few months ago. The food here is delicious! We gotta order one of their savory crapes as an appetizer!” Kurt says excitedly, causing Blaine to break out in a laughter because he can’t _not._ Kurt makes him so happy; he can’t contain it. 

“That sounds good, Kurt.” Blaine responds as Kurt looks at him almost shyly. 

“Sorry, I guess I’m a little too excited. You can order whatever you want.” Kurt says gesturing to the menu. “It is your birthday, afterall.” 

Blaine smiles back at Kurt. “Thank you.” 

Throughout dinner, they talk about their jobs and the kids while sharing a bottle of red wine. They share a crème brulee for dessert, and if Kurt stares at Blaine’s lips a little too long whenever Blaine would lick it with his tongue, Blaine doesn’t notice it or mind at all. 

“So, I got you a gift.” Kurt says as he reaches under the table to pull out a gift bag. 

“Kurt! You didn’t have to get me anything. This dinner was more than enough.” Blaine replies. 

Kurt rolls his eyes and shrug. “I wanted to. Happy Birthday, Blaine.” Kurt says as Blaine accepts the gift bag from Kurt. “Open it.” 

Blaine pulls out a cardboard box from the gift bag. He opens the lid of the box and smiles. “Where did you find these?” He says as he gently takes out the silk bow ties from the box. 

“Well, they are Kurt Hummel originals.” Kurt replies and Blaine snaps his head up to stare incredulously at Kurt. 

“You made these?” 

Kurt nods. “Yeah, I wanted to give you something special that you can make use of or wear. I know your patients are kids and I figured they would appreciate seeing cute little animals or trains and teddy bears on your tie. That way, they wouldn’t see you as this scary doctor who’s going to hurt them.” 

Blaine is incredibly touched. He reaches over and puts his hand over Kurt’s on the table. “Thank you, Kurt. I’ll wear them every day to work.” 

When Blaine gets back home later that night, Elena is lying on the couch, watching TV as she waits up for him. 

“You’re late. Your curfew was 15 minutes ago.” Elena teases her father with a stern voice. 

Blaine smiles. “Sorry, Mom.” Blaine replies as he flops down on the couch next to his daughter. 

“How was your date?” Elena asks as she sits up on the couch. 

Blaine rolls his eyes. “It wasn’t a date!” 

“Did he pay for your dinner?” Elena asks. 

“Of course, he paid for my dinner. We went out for my birthday.” Blaine replies. 

“Ah ha! You said you _went out_ ” Elena exclaims. 

Blaine rolls his eyes again and pulls his daughter into his arms to ruffle her hair. “Ok, that’s enough. How many times do I have to tell you that Kurt and I are just friends?” 

“Until it is believable.” Elena replies. “But, I don’t think that’s ever going to happen.” 

Blaine chuckles and shakes his head. “Isn’t it past your bedtime?” 

“Don’t deflect, Daddy. Plus, it’s the weekend.” 

“Well, I’m tired so I’m going to bed.” Blaine says before kissing Elena on her forehead and getting up from the couch. 

“Tired from your _date_ with Kurt?” Elena calls out after Blaine. 

Blaine turns around and throws a couch cushion at his daughter, leaving her laughing into hysterics.

#### A Week Later

Chris whistles as Kurt walks into the kitchen. “Someone got a fancy date.” He says looking at his father, who is dressed in a navy suit with velvet lapels. 

Kurt tries to hide his blush by opening the fridge door and pulling out a bottle of water. “I’m just going to a show with Blaine.” 

“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!” Chris gets up from the stool at the kitchen island where he’s doing his homework and gapes at his father. “You’re going on a date with Dr. Anderson?” 

“It’s _not_ a date!” Kurt responds reflexively. 

Chris scoffs and rolls his eyes, unconvinced. 

“It’s not!” Kurt stresses as he puts his bottle of water down on the kitchen island. “I wanted to scope out that costume designer, remember? She’s working on Dear Evan Hensen. It’s a research for work for me, and Blaine’s never seen this show, so I invited him to tag along.” Kurt replies nonchalantly. 

“Uh huh. So, Dr. Anderson is just tagging along.” Chris still looks unconvinced. “You’re planning on going to dinner afterwards? Drinks maybe?” 

Kurt rolls his eyes. “We’ll probably get some dinner. It is Thursday night after all and Blaine has to be at the hospital early tomorrow.” Kurt says before shaking his head. “Why am I explaining this to you? I’m the dad here. You don’t get to question me about my dates.” 

“Ah ha!” Chris exclaims with a grin. “So, it _is_ a date!” 

“No! Blaine and I are _just_ friends!” Kurt defends, but Chris continues to stare at him with a giant grin on his face. “You... get back to studying!” Kurt says before throwing an empty water bottle at his son, who dodges the bottle and laughs. 

When Kurt arrives at the theater, he sees Blaine standing by the entrance. He jogs over to him as Blaine turns around and smiles when he sees Kurt. 

“Hey!” 

Kurt pulls Blaine into a brief hug. “Hi!” 

“You look great!” Blaine says looking at Kurt up and down, pleasing Kurt immensely. “I look a mess.” 

“What? Are you crazy?” Kurt replies looking at Blaine. His hair is a little messy, but it makes Blaine look all the more sexy. His cheeks a little flushed, maybe from the cold. It makes him look like he had just run a mile or have done a strenuous workout. Kurt wills his brain not to add the part _in bed_. “You look gorgeous as always.” 

Blaine looks down shyly with a soft smile. “Thank you, but I am a bit of mess. I came straight from the hospital.” 

“Well, I think you look great.” Kurt says before reaching over to straighten Blaine’s bowtie. He’s wearing one of the ties Kurt had made for his birthday. It’s a light blue tie with brown teddy bears on it. It matches the blue button down and dark brown chinos he’s wearing with a brown tweed blazer on top. Blaine’s got this whole sexy doctor thing going for him, and he doesn’t even know it. 

“You don’t have to feel the need to dress up for me Blaine. I’ve seen you in boxers and a tank top.” Kurt tells Blaine, making the flush on Blaine’s cheeks deepen. Neither of them says Kurt has seen him in nothing but his birthday suit, even though they are both thinking it. 

“Let’s go in, shall we?” Kurt gestures towards the entrance of the theater. 

After the show, they go to a little bistro 3 blocks over and enjoy tapas with a glass of wine each. It is a work night after all. They talk about the songs from the show as well as the costume designs. Kurt makes a joke or two about one of the characters in the play, making Blaine laugh with the corners of his eyes crinkling. Kurt wonders if he were to lean over and kiss Blaine, would Blaine’s lips taste like the marlot he’s been drinking or the saltiness of the bacon wrapped shrimp he had just put in his mouth. 

The show, the food and drinks afterwards, easy conversation, Blaine’s infectious laughter, the way they both lean close to each other when they talk; they all make Kurt feel like this was a date. But Kurt knows better. Blaine just wants to be friends with him, and he has to be okay with that. After screwing things up royally and losing Blaine for over two decades, Kurt is just happy to have him back in his life and to be able to hang out like this. Just the fact that Blaine doesn’t look at him with resentment and hatred feel like a win to Kurt. And if all Blaine wants is to be friends with Kurt after all these years. Kurt would gladly be Blaine’s friend. The best of friends even. Yes, that’s what they are. _Just friends._

#### Two Weeks Later

“It smells so good in here!” Chris says as he comes walking into the kitchen. 

Kurt turns around and smiles at his son who hangs up his messenger bag on the back of a stool at the kitchen island. “How was school?” 

Chris reaches over and steals a piece of bacon from a plate. “It was fine. I got a B on that music theory quiz.” 

“B’s not bad.” Kurt replies as he sautés the sausages. 

“What are you making?” Chris ask craning his neck to look inside the pot on the stove. 

“Zuppa Toscana with French bread and shredded brussels sprouts salad.” Kurt replies. 

“You made bread?” Chris asks with his eyebrow raised. “Usually, you just pick up a loaf from Dean and Deluca.” 

Kurt shrugs and he puts salt and pepper over the sausages. 

“Ohhh! Because Blaine’s coming over!” Chris says smugly as he leans against the kitchen island and folds his arms in front of his chest. 

“So is your girlfriend.” Kurt replies. “I wanted to make something nice.” 

Chris smirks. “I bet you do.” He says, which earns a glare from his father. “Good plan, Dad. Impress him with your cooking skills. Show him what he’s missing.” 

“I don’t need to impress Blaine with anything!” Kurt says rolling his eyes. 

“Right! Because he’s already impressed!” Chris says with a smirk. 

“Noooo. Blaine already knows all about my cooking skills.” Kurt looks over at his son, who is looking at him amusedly. “Stop reading too much into this! We invited the Andersons over for dinner, and I wanted to make something special because they are our guests. Plus, I'm sure neither of them has had a homemade bread since Christmas time when they were at Blaine’s parents’ house. Something tells me their cook, Linda, isn’t baking bread for them.” 

Chris decides to take pity on his dad and lets it go. He walks over and puts his hand on Kurt’s shoulder and doesn’t comment on the carrot cake that is iced and ready to be eaten on a cake stand on the counter. “You’re right, Dad. I’m sure Elena would love it as well as Dr. Anderson.” 

Kurt smiles at his son. “Why don’t you go shower and get cleaned up for dinner? They’ll be here soon.” 

Chris gives Kurt’s shoulder a squeeze before letting go. “Yeah, I’ll be right back and I’ll set the table.” 

“Thanks, buddy.” 

Later that night, the satisfied look that appear on Blaine’s face when he takes the first bite of a warm and buttery slice of French bread, or the sinful sound that Blaine makes after a first bite of a carrot cake, Kurt smiles like he’s won a war. When the kids look at each other with knowing looks, he pretends he doesn’t notice. He doesn’t even try to fight it when the kids offer to do the dishes as an excuse to leave him and Blaine alone in the living room. He puts on some Roxy music and pours more coffee into Blaine’s mug and enjoys the company of his old friend. Because that’s what they are. 

Friends. 

_Just friends._


	8. The One Where Blaine Is Not Jealous

It’s a sunny Spring day in April. Cherry blossoms are blooming. More people out and about enjoying a good weather. Families out playing at the park. Smell of flowers fill the air. Spring is Blaine’s favorite season. There are more sunny days and a promise of warmer weather. Elena was born in the Spring. It symbolizes a ray of sunshine that ends dark, cold and gloomy days. Blaine is working at a hospital in the city today. He has two surgeries scheduled, both of which are routine procedures and neither of the patients are in serious condition. His first surgery was at 7 am and the next one was at 10 am. After successfully completing both by noon, Blaine is in a great mood. He wants to go for a walk and enjoy the beautiful weather. And he’s hungry, so he decides to pay Kurt a surprise visit. 

Maybe they can go to that French restaurant that they went to for Blaine’s birthday. Blaine has been dreaming about their crepes for a while. Maybe they can try a different dessert this time. Perhaps a cheesecake, since it’s Kurt’s favorite dessert. So, Blaine washes up, redo his hair, ditches his white coat for a light blue blazer and leaves the hospital for Hummel Productions offices. 

When he arrives at the building, he rides the elevator up to 17th floor where HP offices are located. He walks up to the reception counter and smiles at the girl. 

“Hi, my name is Blaine Anderson. I’m here to see Kurt Hummel.” 

The girl smiles at Blaine before looking at her computer screen. “I don’t see you on Mr. Hummel’s calendar today, and Mr. Hummel is about to go out for his lunch appointment.” She replies politely, but her answer makes Blaine’s heart sinks. 

“Oh.” 

“Can you tell me the purpose of your visit? I can call Mr. Hummel and see if he can spare a few minutes before he goes to lunch.” The girl kindly offers but Blaine is already shaking his head. Of course, Kurt would be busy. He’s an important man. What made Blaine thinks that he could just show up unannounced at Kurt’s work and take him to lunch? 

“No, that’s alright.” Blaine replies dejectedly. 

“Blaine?” He hears Kurt’s voice calls out his name and turns to see Kurt walking towards him with another man following closely from behind. 

Kurt looks surprised to see him, but he smiles at Blaine, so Blaine figures he wasn’t upset that Blaine just showed up at Kurt’s work place unannounced. 

“Hi.” 

Kurt jogs over and pulls Blaine into a hug. “Hi there!” Kurt squeezes Blaine’s arms before pulling back, “This is a nice surprise. What are you doing here?” 

“Um... I was just leaving. I know you’re busy, so...” Blaine says with a soft smile. 

“Kurt. Aren’t you gonna introduce me to your friend?” The man, who is standing next to Kurt speaks in a thick accent as he looks Blaine up and down. Blaine already doesn’t like this guy. He’s tall, buffed, and intimidatingly good looking, like his face looks like it’s been airbrushed in Photoshop. He also has an arm wrapped around Kurt’s waist a bit too possessively. Who is this guy and why is Kurt letting this guy touch him like this? 

“Oh.” Kurt says suddenly remembering that he was standing next to him. “Of course! Marco, this is...” Kurt pauses and Blaine looks back at Kurt with his heart sinking to his stomach because it seems like Kurt seems to have forgotten his name. 

“Blaine.” Blaine says softly to help Kurt out and it seems to bring Kurt back from wherever he seemed to have daydreamed into. Perhaps the date that he was about to go on with this extremely handsome Marco. 

“Blaine! Blaine.” Kurt says with a chuckle and a shake of his head. “He’s one of my oldest friends.” Kurt then turns to Blaine. “Blaine, this is Marco. He...” 

“Kurt’s gentleman caller. I am taking Kurt out for a lunch date.” Marco finishes for Kurt and Kurt looks down a bit shyly. “It’s nice to meet you, Blaine.” Marco holds out his hand for Blaine and Blaine shakes it firmly. 

Blaine is polite if nothing else, but he really wants to punch this guy’s chiseled jaw instead of shaking his hand. “You too.” 

“Did you want to talk to me about something?” Kurt asks Blaine. Kurt, who looks breathtaking in his maroon colored suit that is tailored to fit his body snugly. Kurt, who is going on a date with the most intimidatingly handsome guy in all of New York. Blaine feels small standing next to Marco, and he doesn’t just mean his physical size. 

“No... uh, it can wait.” Blaine tells Kurt with a forced smile. 

Kurt looks at him carefully. “Are you sure?” 

Before Blaine can respond, Marco says, “Kurt, darling. We don’t want to be late for our reservation.” 

Blaine really does hate this guy. 

“I gotta get back to the hospital anyway. Someone’s paging me.” Blaine says patting his blazer pocket. 

Kurt smiles softly at him. “Ok, well I’ll text you later.” 

Blaine nods and forced another smile. “Yeah, sure.” 

“Wanna take the elevator down together?” Kurt asks as he walks into the elevator where Marco is keeping his hand on the elevator doors to keep them opened. 

“No, you guys take this one. I’ll wait for another one.” Blaine replies as he fidgets with his phone. 

Kurt smiles softly at him as the elevator doors close, concealing him in a small metal box with Marco. Blaine lets out a sigh once the elevator doors close. He presses the button to call the next one down before pressing speed dial number 5 on his phone. 

“Hey Sam! Are you home?” Blaine says when his best friend answers the call. “I’m in the city. Wanna meet for lunch?” 

Sam answers yes as the elevator arrives and Blaine walks in. “How about I pick up a couple of sandwiches from that deli by your building and come over to your place?” Blaine nods. “Of course, I remember your favorites. Sounds good, bud. See you soon.” 

30 minutes later, Blaine is sitting on a rug in Sam’s living room with his back against the sofa, eating his Tuna sandwich solemnly as Sam studies him from the couch. 

“So, what’s gwup you all bown?” Sam says with his mouth full of Pastrami sandwich. 

Blaine frowns. “What?” 

Sam swallows his food and wipes his lips with a napkin. “What’s got you all down?” 

Blaine shrugs and picks at the sweet potato fries. 

Sam frowns. “Aw man! Did you lose a patient? I’m so sor...” 

Blaine shakes his head. “No, it’s not that. I actually had two successful surgeries today.” 

“So, what is it then?” Sam prods. 

“I went over to Kurt’s office earlier, like an idiot.” Blaine mumbles the last part mostly to himself, but Sam heard it anyway. 

“Why does it make you an idiot?” 

“Because he was on his way to go on a date with the most gorgeous man in all of Manhattan!” Blaine answers. “And I just stood there like an _idiot!_ ” Blaine finishes self-deprecatingly. 

“Oh, you’re jealous.” Sam says realizing what the problem is. 

Blaine’s knee-jerk reaction is, “What? No!” 

“It’s ok, Blaine.” Sam reassures his best friend. “I mean, it’s only natural for you to feel jealous. If there was a girl I was still in love with and I see her with another dude, I’ll be insanely jealous! And _pissed!_ ” 

“I am _not_ still in love with Kurt!” Blaine denies. “And I am _not_ jealous!” 

Sam looks at Blaine amusedly, but he decides not to push his best friend. Blaine will realize it on his own. “So, the guy was gorgeous, huh?” 

Blaine rolls his eyes. “Like, he walked out of a fashion magazine.” 

Sam has a thoughtful look on his face before he asks, “What was his name?” 

“Marco.” Blaine replies with a disgusted face. 

Sam’s eyes go big. “Marco Russo?” 

Blaine shrugs. “I didn’t get his last name.” 

Sam gets up from the couch and walks over to a magazine rack in the corner of the room. He picks one up and starts flipping through it. He finds what he’s looking for and walks over to Blaine. 

“Is this him?” Sam shoves a magazine in front of Blaine’s face. It’s opened to a Tom Ford cologne ad. And sure enough, there is Marco in all his half naked glory, with his 6 packs and large chest, and chiseled jaw, looking at the camera with bedroom eyes. 

“Yes.” Blaine folds the magazine and shoves it back at Sam. He doesn’t need to continue starting at this Greek God, who is currently out getting cozy with Kurt. Marco had probably taken Kurt to a fancy restaurant in the city. They are probably sitting in a back corner of the restaurant, so they can have privacy. They are probably playing footsie under the table while Marco feeds Kurt decadent dessert and drink Rosé. All the while Marco is undressing Kurt with his sultry gray eyes. 

And Blaine, what does he have to offer? He showed up at Kurt’s work unannounced. He probably still smells like hospital and latex gloves. And he wanted to take Kurt to a French bistro in the village. Not a five-star restaurant with a celebrity chef, which is probably where Marco had taken Kurt to. Kurt had looked smitten with Marco, and Blaine can’t fault him for it. He has no grounds to do so. 

“I didn’t know Kurt was back with him. Sorry bud.” Sam’s voice brings Blaine out of his own personal misery. 

Blaine suddenly looks at Sam. “Wait... did you say _back_ with him?” 

“Yeah, they dated for like two years. They were pretty serious.” Sam replies sitting down next to Blaine and stealing a fry from Blaine’s plate. 

“Great!” Blaine mutters before letting out a sigh. 

“This was like 5 or 6 years ago though.” 

“Why did they break up?” Blaine asks because he couldn’t help himself. 

“Marco lives in Milan. I guess distance was just too much for them. You know, Kurt. He won’t move out of New York. It’s his home. Plus, he’s got Chris.” 

“So, if it wasn’t for the distance, they would still be together.” Blaine says more like a statement than a question. 

“Probably.” Sam shrugs. “I mean, you saw them together today, so maybe they are back together now.” 

Blaine is so glad he came over to his best friend’s house, so Sam can make him feel better. Boy, was he wrong about that! He did not envision this beautiful Spring afternoon to take a turn to this. Blaine stares down at his lap with his heart in his stomach. Why does this bother him so much? So, what if Kurt was back together with his ex? He shouldn’t care about that. Blaine just wants to be friends with Kurt. 

“Can I give you some advice?” Sam says, studying Blaine carefully. 

Blaine looks up at his best friend. 

“Stop being so afraid and guarded!” Sam tells him. “Look, Blaine! You’re my best friend. I know you better than you know yourself. Kurt was and _is_ the only man you have and will ever truly love. So, stop being an idiot and go get him!” 

“It’s not that simple!” Blaine argues. 

“ _Why not?!_ ” Sam can’t understand. “You love him. He loves you. It’s pretty simple to me.” 

“He’s out with an Italian model, Sam!” Blaine replies. “How am I supposed to compete with that?” 

“Blaine, that Italian model wouldn’t even be in the picture if Kurt knows there was even a tiny chance of you guys getting back together.” Sam tells him. “You guys have been doing this dance for almost 3 decades now. Don’t you think it’s time you both stop being prideful and let your hearts win?” 

“What about the kids?” 

“They would be thrilled! Don’t pretend you don’t know that they’ve been trying to get you two back together.” 

Blaine sighs. “Kurt may still love me but I think there are a lot of things he and I are not on the same page about. Some of those are deal breakers for me, Sam. I can’t go through another heartbreak again.” 

Blaine knows what he wants. He’s known it since he was seventeen. He wants to be Kurt’s husband and live the rest of his life loving Kurt and being loved by Kurt. And if they get back together and Kurt still doesn’t want marriage, Blaine’s heart would not be able to take it. His heart that Blaine had meticulously stitched back together would gash opened. If Kurt doesn’t want the same thing he does, then they are better off just staying friends. 

“I think you guys should try anyway. Talk to him about those things. Isn’t love worth fighting for?” 

Blaine sits on his couch in the living room later that night, replaying Sam’s words in his head over and over as he sips a glass of wine. He had told Kurt at New Year’s Eve that, it’s best if they just stayed as friends. So, he couldn’t really blame Kurt for dating other guys. _He_ should be dating other guys! 

_So, why isn’t he?_

Because every other guy Blaine meet wasn’t enough. He wasn’t kind enough. His eyes weren’t blue enough. His skin wasn’t soft enough. He wasn’t understanding enough of Blaine having a daughter. He doesn’t make Blaine feel happy enough. He doesn’t excite Blaine enough. Not enough passion. Not enough charm. Not enough. 

None of those guys were enough. 

Because they weren’t _Kurt_! 

_“Oh God.”_ Blaine groans as the realization hits him like a ton of bricks and the wine glass almost slips from his hand. 

He has been unconsciously comparing every guy he’s dated since his marriage ended, to Kurt. He’s surprised it has taken him this long to realize it, but he had done his best to hate Kurt for so long. He didn’t realize what his subconscious was doing until now. 

Sam called him jealous. Blaine is not ready to admit it to himself yet. Was he jealous? He sure as hell wanted to punch Marco in his perfectly chiseled jaw, and Blaine’s not a violent guy. Is that jealousy? Or is it simply because Blaine can’t stand how territorial and pompous the guy was being towards Kurt? 

Yes, that’s it. He’s just looking out for Kurt. As Kurt’s friend, he has every right to feel protective. 

His phone rings and he glance at it to see Kurt’s smiling face lighting up his phone screen. Blaine smiles softly before he answers the call. 

“Hey Kurt.” 

“Hi Blaine. I wanted to apologize for this afternoon.” Kurt replies. 

“Kurt. There's nothing for you to apologize for.” Blaine replies as he leans back on the couch. 

“You came to my office to see me, and I just blew you off.” Kurt answers. 

“No, Kurt. You had plans. I should have called first. Really.” Blaine runs his fingers through his hair. “I shouldn’t have just showed up like that unannounced.” 

“Blaine, you can come see me whenever you want. You don’t need to call ahead.” Kurt stresses. “In fact, I told Lindsay when I got back from lunch to put you on the list.” 

“The list?” Blaine wonders. 

“Yes, the list of people who don’t need an appointment to see me.” Kurt answers with a smile. 

Blaine smiles softly. “You didn’t need to do that, Kurt.” 

“Of course, I did. You should know, Blaine, that I _always_ want to see you. No matter what I’m doing or who I’m with.” 

Blaine frowns slightly. “Speaking of... you and Marco...” 

“Just catching up. He’s in town for a few days doing a campaign shoot for Tom Ford.” Kurt explains. 

“Sam told me you guys were together for a while.” Blaine says before taking a sip of his drink. 

“Yeah. I knew it wasn’t going to last from the beginning. Maybe that’s why I went for it with him to begin with.” Kurt answers. 

Blaine frowns. Why would Kurt decide to try having a relationship with a guy when he knows it won’t last? Why begin when you know it’s doomed from the start? Unless, Kurt never wanted it to last from the beginning. 

_Of course! Kurt doesn’t believe in marriage._

Kurt never intends to get married, so being with Marco was a perfect solution. He knew it won’t go past the boyfriend stage. 

“So, you guys aren’t back together?” Blaine asks because he’s just being a concerned friend. 

Kurt chuckles. “No, I mean he brought it up during lunch but I told him no.” 

“Oh.” Blaine lets out a breath and feels the weight lifted over his heart. “Because he lives in another country?” 

Kurt was quiet for a while before he answers. “No. Because he’s not _the one_.” 

Blaine raises his eyebrow in question. He wants to ask Kurt so many questions. 

_If Marco isn’t the one, then who is?_

_Are you still looking for the one?_

_If you are, then have you changed your mind about marriage?_

But Blaine doesn’t ask any of these questions. Instead, he says, “He’s a very handsome man.” 

Kurt chuckles lightly. “That he is.” 

They are both quiet for a while before Kurt asks, “So, I was thinking we can do lunch tomorrow if you’re in the city again.” 

Blaine smiles. “Actually yes, I will be. I have post op check ins with two of my patients, so I’ll be in the city tomorrow again.” 

“Great! You wanna go to Boucherie?” Kurt suggests as if reading Blaine’s mind. It’s the restaurant they went to for Blaine’s birthday. 

“That sounds great! I can meet you there or...” 

“No.” Kurt interrupts. “We’ll go together. Come by my office around noon. I cleared my lunch schedule.” 

Blaine smiles and bites his bottom lip. “You didn’t have to clear you schedule for me, Kurt. I’m no Italian model.” He teases Kurt with a hint of insecurity. 

“No. You're better.” Kurt replies without hesitation. “Have a good night, Blaine. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Blaine smiles. “You too. See you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading the last chapter! Special thanks to those who left comments and kudos. I so appreciate it. Something big is coming in the next chapter. Stay tuned and stay safe!


	9. The One With The Proposal

Having Kurt back in his life feels like being able to have a breath of fresh air every morning. Blaine wakes up and doesn’t feel clouded by a fog of darkness. Elena was the only guiding light that led him through the darkness for so long. Now, Blaine wakes up and smiles because it’s another day full of brightness and colors and happiness! 

Even though they are not together, just being able to pick up his phone and text or call Kurt fill his heart with so much joy. He’s happy to be able to call Kurt his friend again. They go out for lunch whenever Blaine is in the city. Kurt would invite him and Elena over for Friday night dinners. It feels as if they haven’t lost those 25 years. They just picked right back up to being Kurt and Blaine. Things have been going so well lately that Blaine sometimes have to pinch himself to make sure he’s not dreaming. 

Elena had gotten accepted to all three schools she had applied to. After Chris talked to her, she decided to attend Yale in the Fall. They also celebrated Elena’s 18th birthday last month with all of their friends and families. Yes, everyone together for the first time in over 25 years. Their friends were so excited that he and Kurt are back to being friends that all of them moved their busy schedules around to attend Elena’s 18th birthday party at his house. It was great to have everyone together again. His parents flew in from California. It warmed his heart to see his parents chatting and laughing with Burt and Carole. It was fun to see Cooper and Kurt argue over whether sheet masks for your face are overrated or underrated necessity. There were even some musical performances of the reunited New Directions. It was a great party to celebrate his baby girl turning 18. 

But his good mood didn’t last much longer. Blaine should have known that all good things must come to an end. 

It’s one week before Elena’s high school graduation. Blaine is at home on a Saturday while Elena is at her friend’s house working on their final project for AP Government class. Chris shows up at the house, telling Blaine that he wants to talk to him. 

“Have a seat. What’s on your mind?” Blaine tells Chris as they both sit down on the couches in the living room. “Is this about your trip to Italy?” Blaine asks when he notices Chris looking nervous. Chris and Elena are going on a two-week Italian vacation two days after her graduation. It was Blaine’s graduation gift for Elena, surprising her, but mostly her boyfriend. 

Blaine is not naïve. He knows his daughter is growing up. She’s 18 now. She’s in love. She’s in a committed relationship. Blaine has accepted the fact that his daughter is going to be having sex, and his ex’s son is going to be the one to take her virginity. He lost sleep over it for a couple of nights thinking about it, but he’s accepted it. At least, he knows Chris really well now and Elena will be safe with Chris. She would get to experience her first time with the person she loves. She wouldn’t have to regret her first time. That’s all Blaine ever wanted for her. Besides, although things didn’t work out with Kurt, Blaine would always cherish their first time together. 

“Um… kind of.” Chris answers nervously before letting out a breath. “Dr. Anderson, you know that I love Elena very much.” Chris begins. “She’s the love of my life and I…” 

“Ok, Chris. Let me stop you there.” Blaine interrupts feeling uncomfortable. 

Chris stops and stares at Blaine. 

“I know when we first met, I threatened you to not to be inappropriate with my daughter.” Blaine says as Chris continues to stare at him confused. “But, we’ve come a long way since then, and I’ve gotten to know you a lot better. I know how much you care about Elena and how much she cares about you. You love each other. You’re going on a trip together this summer. I know you guys will, you know…” Blaine pauses and raises his eyebrow at Chris. 

Chris tilts his head to the side confused. God, he looks so much like Kurt when he does that. 

“I know you’re gonna have sex!” Blaine blurts out before he squeezes his eyes shut and winces. 

“ _Oh!_ Um…” Chris’s face turns tomato red and he’s giving Blaine a run for his money for looking more uncomfortable than Blaine. 

Blaine shakes his head. “Don’t worry, I’m not actually going to skin you alive for you know…” Blaine pauses and gestures with his hands making Chris feels like he would actually throw up from feeling so embarrassed. “Just… you know… make sure you use protection.” 

“Dr. Anderson…” Chris tries to stop Blaine from talking because this isn’t what he came to talk to Blaine about at all! 

“You both need to be responsible…” Blaine continues. 

“Dr. Anderson! _Please! Stop!_ ” Chris practically yells looking horrified. He lets out a sigh of relief when Blaine finally stops talking. “I already got the sex talk from my dad a few years ago and he gave me another one recently. At the time, I thought it couldn’t get any worse, but I was wrong. This is much worse!” 

“What?” Now, Blaine looks confused. 

Chris sighs. “With all due respect, Dr. Anderson, I didn’t come here today to ask for your blessing on having intimate relationships with your daughter.” Chris is pretty sure his cheeks are on fire. 

“Oh!” 

“But, I did come here to ask you for your blessing on something else.” Chris adds, looking at Blaine in the eye. “I would like to ask for your permission to ask Elena for her hand in marriage.” 

“You’re right. This is _much_ worse!” Blaine replies feeling stunned. 

Chris frowns before he opens his mouth to try to argue his case, but Blaine stops him by holding his hand up. 

“I’m going to tell you what your grandpa told me when I asked him the same thing.” Blaine begins. 

_“Are you crazy or are you nuts?”_

“Um…” 

“Chris, you are not seriously thinking about _marriage_ right now!” 

“Dr. Anderson, I’ve been thinking about marrying your daughter since the first night I met her.” Chris admits. “That thought just became stronger and stronger with each day that we are together. She’s going of to college next year and I want to show her that my love for her is forever; that _we_ are forever. I want to show her that I am fully committed to her and there is no other girl for me than her. Of course, it will be a long engagement; given that she says yes to my proposal. At least until she graduates from Yale with her undergrad. I will plan my career around wherever she ends up going for her meds school the following four years. This will not get in the way of her schooling. Nothing else has to change.” Chris stresses. 

“Of course, it’s going to change!” Blaine replies standing up and putting his hands on his hips. “Chris! Have you not learned anything from what happened between me and your dad?” 

“ _That’s_ ” Chris shakes his head. “We are… completely different!” 

Blaine looks at the boy unimpressed. “How?” Blaine challenges. “From what I’m seeing, you’re heading down the same path your dad and I did. You just said you’re going to plan your career around wherever Elena ends up going to for Meds school. You want to be on Broadway. What if she ends up at UCLA or Standford for Meds school? What would you do then?” Blaine sits back down and leans his elbows on his knees. “Chris, I told you when we first met that you remind me a lot of myself at your age. I was in love and that was all I could see. I had tunnel vision when it comes to your dad. I was young and naïve. I should have listened to my parents and your grandpa, even _Sam!_ ” Blaine says rolling his eyes. “They were all telling me to wait, to not rush into an engagement. But I didn’t listen. That was pretty much the downfall of my relationship. I don’t want you and Elena to make the same mistakes we did.” 

“With all due respect, Dr. Anderson, I do believe that Elena and I are different because we _both_ want to get married.” Chris says looking right into Blaine’s eyes. 

_Ouch!_

Blaine had to give it to the boy. He’s got balls. 

“Ok. I know that nothing I say is going to change your mind.” Blaine says studying Chris, who nods confidently. “What does your dad have to say about this?” 

“He said if this is what I absolutely want to do, then he supports me on my decision.” Chris replies. 

Blaine raises his eyebrow taken back. “He did?” 

Chris nods. 

“I would have thought that he would have tried to talk you out of it. If anyone who doesn’t believe in marriage, it’s your dad.” 

Chris looks uncomfortable as he looks at Blaine. “I think you are wrong about that, Dr. Anderson.” 

Blaine scoffs. “Ok, kid… I’m speaking from personal experience. You can’t convince me otherwise, not about this.” Chris opens his mouth to try to reply but Blaine stops him. “I think it’s time you go home, Chris. Elena will be back soon.” 

Chris sighs and nods. “Ok. Um… thank you, Dr. Anderson.” Chris says as he stands up. 

“For what? I didn’t give you my blessing to ask my daughter to marry you.” 

“I know, but you listened, and you hear me out. You didn’t forbid us from seeing each other or stopping us to go on this trip. So, thank you.” Chris says truthfully with a small smile. 

“As a parent, all I can do is to give you my opinion and offer advice in hope that you kids will make the right choice. At some point, you need to let your kids make their own mistakes. Take their own journey.” Blaine says solemnly. 

“I promise you, Dr. Anderson. I will never let Elena down. I’ve seen firsthand what losing the love of your life does to a person. I won’t make the same mistakes.” Chris says before turning to leave, leaving Blaine to wonder if Chris was talking about his father.

####  The Next Day 

Blaine couldn’t sleep most of the night. He couldn’t stop thinking about the conversation he had with Chris. The fact that his daughter is going to be engaged in just a couple of weeks, is plaguing his mind. Would she end up heartbroken like he was, if one day Chris decides he doesn’t want to go through with marriage after all? Or will it be Elena who gets cold feet and breaks Chris’s heart? Will this be another reason for Kurt to leave his life again? If the kids break up, will he and Kurt keep in touch? He played different scenarios in his mind all night, worrying his brain off. 

Now, it’s the morning. It’s Sunday morning. Usually, he and Elena would be spending a family day together but since it’s so close to finals, Elena told him that she needs to study and finish her term papers. She’s going to be studying all day. 

Blaine gets up from bed and makes a decision. He’s going to go see Kurt today. He needs to talk to him. Maybe he can talk to Chris and convince him not to propose. 

After taking a shower and dressing in his casual Sunday ensemble, which consists of a pair of jeans and a polo shirt, Blaine sets out for Manhattan. He told Elena he was going out to the city to meet up with Sam, which is a partial truth. He and Sam have lunch plans. He’s just going to see Kurt before that. He didn’t want to tell Elena that he was going to meet up with Kurt. That girl would ask him questions on why he was going to see Kurt and if this was a date. She hasn’t given up on setting him and Kurt together even after that conversation on New Year’s Eve and every other time after that. 

Blaine knocks on Kurt’s font door holding two cups of coffee and cheese Danishes. 

Kurt opens the door and immediate smiles brightly when he sees Blaine. 

“Blaine! What a nice surprise. Come on in!” Kurt opens the door wider and lets Blaine in. 

“Thanks.” Blaine smiles and walks inside the house. “Grande nonfat mocha and a cheese Danish.” He says as he hands Kurt a cup of coffee and a pastry bag. 

Kurt smiles gratefully. “You are a God send.” Kurt sighs happily after taking a sip of his coffee and then frowns slightly when he sees the look on Blaine’s face. “Uh oh… I know that look.” 

“What?” Blaine asks trying to keep his face neutral. 

Kurt rolls his eyes fondly. “I know you. Chris came and talked to you yesterday, didn’t he?” Kurt studies Blaine carefully. 

Blaine sighs and leans back on the couch. “Yes.” 

Kurt nods in understanding. 

Blaine looks over at Kurt. “How could you be so calm about this?” 

“We knew this was coming, right?” Kurt replies. “Chris has been talking about being with Elena _forever_ since day one. They are both adults now. They love each other. If they want to get married, I think it’s great.” 

“You _cannot_ be serious!” Blaine says incredulously. 

“What?” 

Blaine sits up. “Kurt, you of all people should be saying no to this!” 

Kurt raises his eyebrow. “What do you mean by _me_ of all people?” 

“You know firsthand what happened between us when we got engaged!” Blaine replies. “You weren’t ready, and I pushed you into it, which led to you pulling away from me and it ultimately ended our relationship.” Blaine finishes sadly. 

“You didn’t push me into anything, Blaine.” Kurt says with a sigh. “You are right about one thing. I wasn’t ready for marriage. I should have talked to you about it at the time. I was feeling overwhelmed about everything.” Kurt says rubbing his eyes tiredly. “You were so excited about it. Planning the wedding and our future. I was too caught up in my own ambitions and insecurities.” Kurt says looking into Blaine’s eyes. “I should have talked to you about it and I should have stayed. What happened between us, it wasn’t your fault. You didn’t force me into agreeing to marry you. I made you believe you did and I am _so_ sorry, Blaine.” 

Blaine nods. “Be that as it may, it still doesn’t change the fact.” 

Kurt looks at Blaine. “Which is what?” 

“You don’t believe in _marriage!_ You never got married. I would think that you would be talking your son out of proposing to my daughter. They’re just kids! They are too young to get married.” Blaine rants. 

Kurt clenches his jaw. “Just because I never got married, it doesn’t mean I don’t believe in marriage!” 

Blaine stares at Kurt and Kurt stares back, neither of them saying anything for a while. Blaine wants to ask. He’s been wondering why Kurt never got married. All he could conclude was that Kurt didn’t believe in marriage. He was too focused on being a star and that was the first priority for Kurt. Even after he heard about Kurt having a son, Blaine truly believed that Kurt didn’t want to commit himself to someone enough to get married, so he chose to be a single dad. Now, it’s his chance to find out. 

“So, why?” Blaine finally asks. “If you believed in marriage, why didn’t you never get married?” 

“Because the only person I ever wanted to marry didn’t want anything to do with me, and he married someone else.” Kurt replies without hesitation. 

It’s time for him to be honest now. They are too old to be still beating around the bush and hoping the other person would guess what one of them is feeling or thinking. Plus, Kurt has been waiting over 25 years to tell Blaine, to bare his soul. 

Blaine feels like the wind has been knocked out from his lungs. Kurt is still staring at him, but harshness of his jaw and a scowl on his face from a few seconds ago is turned into heartbroken eyes with so much vulnerability. 

“It’s always been you, Blaine.” Kurt says as he walks over to Blaine and sits down next to him. “You wanna know why I never got married?” He reaches over and holds Blaine’s hand. Blaine tears his gaze from Kurt’s face to their joined hands on his knee. “It’s because I was waiting for you. Every day, I wished that you would come back to me one day, and that we’ll get to have our happily ever after. I’ll wait 20 more years if that’s what it will take.” Kurt brings their hands up to Blaine’s chest over his heart. “But, I really _really_ don’t want to. We wasted so many years already, Blaine. Over 25 years. I know you said at New Year’s that we are better off as friends, but I disagree.” Kurt tightens his hold on Blaine’s hand over his pounding heart. “You are the love of my life, Blaine. You’re _the one_ I want. There’s no one else I want to be married to. So, what do you say?” 

Blaine lets out a gasp. “I… you…” He shakes his head to restart his brain from turning to mush at Kurt’s speech. “Was that a proposal?” 

Kurt purses his lips. “Of sort. I propose that you and I give _us_ another try. I propose that you give _me_ another chance. In turn, I promise that I would never let you down again. Of course, _the proposal_ will come later. When you least expect it.” Kurt finishes with a wink. 

Blaine chuckles. “I came here to talk about our kids and to convince you to talk your son out of proposing to my daughter.” 

Kurt smiles. He still hasn’t let go of Blaine’s hand and Blaine’s not taking it back either. It hasn’t lost on Kurt that Blaine is allowing him to hold his hand. 

“I can’t stop my son from doing something he believes in. Something that is going to make him happy, when I’m trying to chase my own happiness too.” Kurt replies before leaning his forehead against Blaine’s. “With you.” 

“Kurt.” Blaine says feeling incredibly touched. 

“I miss that.” Kurt says closing his eyes. “I miss the way you say my name like that. I miss the smell of your hair gel, I miss kissing you, and holding you. I miss you reminding me to charge my phone every night. I miss waking up to you.” 

“Sounds like you really missed me.” Blaine says jokingly, but he is so pleased to hear Kurt says those words that he’s pretty sure he has the biggest grin on his face. 

“You have _no_ idea.” Kurt replies huskily before leaning into kiss Blaine. 

Blaine uses all the restrains he has in his body to pull back from Kurt. Kurt frowns down at Blaine. “Kurt, we can’t…” 

“ _Why not?_ ” Kurt practically whines as he pouts. 

“Because our kids are getting married.” Blaine replies. 

“They are not even engaged yet! And I won’t let you use our kids as an excuse. Especially when our kids want us to get back together.” Kurt says firmly. 

Blaine looks at him looking heart broken. “It’s their turn now, Kurt. If we get back together and…” 

“And what?” 

“Kurt, it’s us. One day, one of us would do something or say something that would lead to us breaking up… _again!_ Where would the kids be then? I don’t want them to have to choose between their fathers or each other.” 

“There’s nothing you can say or do that is going to drive me away. Not this time.” Kurt says with conviction. He reaches for Blaine’s hands again. “Blaine… I spent over two decades without you, and it _sucked_. There’s an ache in my heart that never goes away. I tried to fill it with work and family. It worked until I go to bed at night _alone_ yearning for you.” Kurt squeezes Blaine’s hands. “ _You_ , Blaine. Not just any guy to keep me warm at night.” 

Blaine is openly crying now by this point. He can’t control his tears any more than he can control his love for Kurt from bursting out of every pore from his body. 

“Not even that Greek God of an Italian model?” Blaine teases through his tears. 

“Not even him.” Kurt replies with a soft smile. “And not just at night. I yearn for you every minute of every day.” Kurt reaches over and cups Blaine’s face in his hand, wiping away a tear that rolls down his cheek. “So, maybe it is their turn now, but to me, It’s _always_ going to be our turn. I don’t want to miss out on being with you in this lifetime, Blaine. You told me at your proposal that we find each other in every lifetime and fall in love over and over again. Well, we are still in this lifetime. Let’s fall in love all over again. We already missed out on our second act. Let’s not miss out on our third act.” 

“Kurt…” 

“Tell me you don’t love me anymore.” Kurt challenges. “Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t love me. Because I _love_ you, Blaine. I _still_ love you. I am not giving up on you this time.” 

“Of course, I love you, Kurt.” Blaine replies brokenly. “All I ever do is love you. Why do you think my marriage didn’t work out?” 

Kurt cocks his head to the side at that. 

Blaine shakes his head slightly. Maybe he can let himself have this now. Have Kurt, the way he’s always wanted him. Let himself be really happy for the first time in a really long time and take that leap of faith. Be fearlessly and forever in love with Kurt. 

“That’s a story for another time. Right now… I just…” Blaine says lowly as he stares at Kurt’s lips. 

Kurt stares at Blaine’s sinfully long eyelashes that are fanned out against his cheeks and feel the warm breath against his skin. He leans forward and captures Blaine’s lips in a soft kiss. 

They both sigh into the kiss as if their bodies are saying, _finally!_ The kiss started out slow and gentle but when Kurt flicks his tongue against Blaine’s upper lip, the moan that comes out of Blaine sounds so sexy, Kurt loses all his control. Pillow soft kisses turn into passionate, hungry kisses that wipe every thought Kurt has in his brain and replace them with only thoughts of Blaine. 

“I’ve missed this. I’ve missed you.” Kurt says between gasping for breath and kissing Blaine. 

Blaine smiles when he pulls away slightly and Kurt chases his lips with his eyes still closed. “I’ve missed you, too. But…” 

“Mm no. No buts.” Kurt says trying to kiss Blaine again, making Blaine laugh softly. 

“We should stop before Chris comes walking in on us.” Blaine says and Kurt immediately pulls away with a groan. 

“Buzz kill.” 

Blaine chuckles. “Sorry.” Blaine glances up at Kurt shyly. “Maybe we can continue this next Saturday?” 

Kurt’s eyes sparkle as he smiles. “Does that mean you say yes to my proposal?” 

Blaine chuckles and looks down shyly. _My God, what is he a teenager?_

“Yes.” 

“Then, it’s a date. On Saturday.” Kurt replies with a bright smile. 

Two weeks later, on their second date, when they are spending an evening at Blaine’s house for a quiet evening at home with a romantic dinner, they each receive a FaceTime call from their kids with the news of their engagement. Chris had proposed while on a bike ride through a little town in Tuscany. And when Chris asks where Kurt was, he told him he was out having dinner with one of the colleagues. They will tell the kids about them once they are back home. Blaine is right about one thing. It is the kids’ turn. They didn’t want to take away the celebration of Chris and Elena’s engagement with the news of their reconciliation. When their whole family is back together, they will share the news. For now, Kurt is just so happy to be able to call Blaine his again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Together again. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I was going to post this last week, but I got caught up in watching Hollywood. That show is so good. Have you guys watched it? 
> 
> Only 3 more chapters left, you guys. Thank you again for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos.


	10. The One Where Their Kids Find Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sexual content

“So, we’re gonna be in laws.” Kurt says as he walks back inside the house through the French doors. He had stepped outside in the backyard to take Chris’s FaceTime call. 

Blaine scoffs. “We are more than just in laws.” 

Kurt smiles and walks over to Blaine at the kitchen island where he’s putting the leftover food away into glass containers to keep in the fridge. “What are we then?” 

Blaine smiles amusedly and glances up at Kurt. “I think it’s too early to be asking this question, don’t you think? I mean, this is only our second date.” 

Kurt rolls his eyes. “We’ve been together for 30 years, Blaine.” 

Blaine chuckles. “Oh, have we? During that time that we’re together, we also married other people?” 

“ _You_ married other people.” Kurt corrects Blaine, causing Blaine to roll his eyes with a smile. 

“I married one person.” Blaine replies. 

“That’s one too many.” Kurt replies teasingly before turning serious. “You know that we were always together, even when we weren’t.” Kurt tells him softly, making him feels butterflies in his stomach. “You were always with me, Blaine.” 

Blaine reaches over and pulls Kurt into his arms. “Kurt.” He says brokenly before pressing kisses to Kurt’s cheek and finally to his lips. “You were with me too.” 

Kurt sighs happily once they pull away. “It’s ok. You don’t have to say that to make me feel better.” Kurt tells Blaine. “I know it wasn’t the same for you. I mean, I gave you reasons to hate me and you wanted nothing to do with me for good reason.” 

Blaine stares at Kurt with mouth slightly opened, like he couldn’t believe Kurt would think such a thing. “Come on.” He grabs Kurt’s hand before pulling him out of the kitchen. “I want to show you something.” 

Blaine brings Kurt into his office. This is the first time Kurt has ever been at Blaine’s house and earlier when Blaine gave him a tour, they just breezed by Blaine’s office without going inside. 

Blaine walks over to a corner of the office where his bookshelves are and opens a cupboard under the shelves. He pulls out a black keepsake box and puts it on his desk. 

“Open it.” Blaine tells Kurt. 

Kurt looks at Blaine curiously before lifting the lid of the box open. The first thing Kurt sees is a playbill from The Book of Mormon. Kurt looks up at Blaine to find him looking back at him with a soft smile. Kurt picks up the playbill and holds it in his hand. The date on the front staring back at him shows the opening night of the play. 

“You saw the show?” Kurt asks looking surprised. “You were there that night?” 

Blaine smiles and nods. “Not just this show and that night.” Blaine nods down at the box where the rest of the playbills are. “I saw all of your other shows. I was there at every one of them.” 

Kurt’s mouth opens wide like he couldn’t believe the revelation Blaine had just given. He turns back to the box where there are the rest all the other playbills from the shows Kurt has been in. He picks them up one by one with such care as if he was handling fine china. His heart beating out of sync and his hands shake as all the emotions rush through his body. 

“I was hurt, Kurt; but there was never a moment where I wasn’t proud of you or thinking about you or reading up on you.” Blaine confesses. 

Kurt feels his heart thumping loudly against his rib cage as he smiles through his tears in his blue eyes. “You went to all of them.” He says holding up all the playbills. 

“Some of them, I saw multiple times.” Blaine replies cheekily. “I saw Hairspray six times.” 

Kurt lets out a teary laugh. He puts the playbills back in the box and pulls Blaine into a searing kiss that makes Blaine feels weak in the knees. 

“I wish I would have known that you were coming to see the shows.” Kurt says breathlessly after they pull away. “I always saved a seat under your name.” 

Now, it is Blaine’s turn to look surprised. “You didn’t.” 

“I did.” Kurt confesses. “At every show.” Kurt shakes his head a bit. “I… it was silly really. I never even told anyone about it other than my agent, so the chances of you showing up are zero. Plus, you hated me back then.” Kurt says with a little shrug. 

Blaine leans his head against Kurt’s and sighs. “We were idiots, weren’t we?” 

Kurt chuckles. “Definitely. I know I was.” 

“But we’re done being idiots, right?” Blaine asks, looking at Kurt with so much vulnerability. 

Kurt cups his hand around Blaine’s jaw. “Yes. For the longest time, you were the one that got away. Because of my stupidity and immaturity, I lost you. I am not going anywhere this time and I am never letting you go.” 

Blaine closes the distance between them and kisses Kurt with everything has, trying to say with kisses what he wants to say, no, _beg to Kurt._

_Please don’t leave me again._

_Love me._

_Stay with me forever._

Blaine pulls back to catch a breath and looks at Kurt with desire burning in his eyes. “Would you like to stay the night?” 

“Oh, baby… I’ll stay for as long as you asked me to.” Kurt replies before kissing Blaine again. 

They undress each other slowly when they get to Blaine’s bedroom. Blaine lets his eye roam over Kurt’s body, over the muscular arms, hard chest, and taut abs. Kurt is all _man_ and Blaine is so turned on, he can barely contain himself. However, a silver ring that is hanging from a long chain around Kurt’s neck is what catches Blaine’s attention. 

Blaine reaches over to touch it with trembling fingers. 

_It couldn’t be. Could it?_

“Is this...” Blaine asks barely above a whisper. 

“I’ve always worn it.” Kurt confirms. “Well, except when I was in relationships with other...” Kurt stops. “Sorry...” 

Blaine just smiles, feeling incredibly touched. He rolls the silver ring around his fingers before pulling the chain to draw Kurt down for a kiss. “I think it’s romantic.” 

"It’s a reminder of what I’ve lost.” Kurt replies before shyly looking away. “It’s also a reminder that once upon a time, you loved me enough to want to marry me. It’s how I got by during those lonely times when I was missing you." 

“I’m here now.” Blaine says quietly and Kurt smiles. 

“Yes, you are.” Kurt whispers before closing the gap between them and kissing Blaine passionately. 

This is a brand-new territory for both of them. Yes, they’ve been intimate with each other before, and yes, they’ve been intimate with other people before but this is the first time they are being intimate with each other as grown up adults. And Kurt’s body at 47 is more chiseled, toned, and muscular than his body was at 21. And Blaine has always been muscular and compact, but at 46, he has bulked up a bit with wider shoulders and more defined abs and thighs. They take their time admiring each other once all the clothes are on the floor. 

“You’re beautiful.” Kurt says breathlessly as he admires Blaine’s body and he lightly grazes his fingertips over Blaine’s chest. 

Blaine closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath, enjoying Kurt’s touch. He opens his eyes and stares at Kurt lovingly. “So are you. God, Kurt. I... I love you so much.” 

Kurt leans down and kisses Blaine. “Love you, too.” 

“How do you want it?” Blaine asks huskily when they got on the bed. 

“I want you to fuck me.” Kurt replies without hesitation before looking at Blaine with hooded eyes. “Will you?” 

“God, Kurt! _Yes!_ ” Blaine replies with a groan. 

Once Blaine is finally inside of Kurt, he tries his best to go slow so he can savor it. It’s been so long since he gets to have this with Kurt. He doesn’t want to rush through it even though everything in his body is going against his wishes. 

At his next slow push, Kurt grabs his waist and grips it tightly. “Baby, I need you to go fast. Or I might die.” Kurt says between his gasps of breath. 

“But I...” Blaine pauses to control his urges as he slowly thrusts. “I don’t want to rush through this.” 

“I _need_ you pounding hard and fast in me, Blaine.” Kurt replies as he thrusts up. “ _Please._ " 

Blaine lets out a moan and gives into his urges. He drives in hard and fast, causing Kurt to groan out in pleasure. They build up a rhythm. Blaine knows he’s close, but he doesn’t want to come before Kurt does. He reaches for Kurt’s leaking cock that is brushing up against Kurt’s abs, but Kurt pushes his hand away. 

“No, not yet.” 

Blaine lets out a moan. “I’m close Kurt. I...” 

Kurt nods. He reaches over and wraps his arms around Blaine and brings him closer. “It’s ok. I want you to.” 

“But I...” 

“Come on, Blaine.” Kurt clenches up into Blaine’s thrust. “Come for me, sweetheart.” 

And Blaine lets go, letting out a long groan as he reaches a climax before cuddling into Kurt’s arms in a post-coital bliss. Kurt holds Blaine as he softly kisses his head through sweaty curls. Blaine finally looks up at Kurt with a sleepy smile. “Let me take care of you now.” He says before crawling down to where Kurt is still very much hard. 

Kurt stops Blaine and pulls him back up. “No.” 

Blaine looks up at Kurt confused. “No?” 

Kurt smirks at him sexily. “Do you think you have any more energy left?” 

Blaine raises his eyebrow and Kurt squeezes Blaine’s ass. “I want to be inside you.” 

“Oh God.” Blaine groans. Even though Blaine is tired and completed sated from their first love making session, he can’t say no to Kurt. His body will always crave for Kurt, no matter how many times he’s had Kurt. The thought of having Kurt inside of him, hard and pulsing, sends desire rushing to his soften cock that is beginning to get hard again. “Yes. Yes, Kurt. Yes.” 

Kurt smiles and flips them over in a swift so that he’s now hovering on top of Blaine. “So, yes?” 

Blaine huffs and slaps Kurt’s ass. “Get on with it.” 

“Look who’s rushing now.” Kurt replies before grabbing a bottle of lube that Blaine had used moments ago. 

Blaine gasps sharply when Kurt inserts his finger inside. “Feels good?” Kurt asks. 

“Yes.” Blaine answers breathlessly as he thrusts his hips in time with Kurt’s moving finger. “More Kurt. I... I’ve forgotten how good this feels.” 

Kurt stills his movement at that and stares down at Blaine. “You mean, you haven’t....” 

Blaine shakes his head. “With you. I’ve forgotten how good this feels _with you_.” 

Kurt leans down and captures Blaine’s lips with his. “No one has ever held a candle to you, Blaine.” Kurt adds another finger. “And I’m going to show you just _how much_ you mean to me, in every way.” 

_“Fuck.” Blaine closes his eyes and moan as Kurt brushes against his prostate. “Please.”_

Kurt nods as he kisses Blaine before pulling back to slip on a condom. As soon as he’s inside Blaine’s tight heat, he knows he won’t last long. He’s been holding off his climax since Blaine had pounded into him moments ago. 

Kurt moans as he starts a fast and hard rhythm. “I’m not gonna last long.” 

Blaine nods as he reaches over to cup Kurt’s face in his hand. “I know. It’s ok. I want you to.” Kurt turns his face and kisses Blaine’s palm. “I love you, Kurt.” 

And with that, Kurt comes hard. His orgasm shakes through him, causing his body to convulse before collapsing on top of Blaine. 

Blaine smiles happily as he strokes Kurt’s back soothingly as they lie in each other’s arms. He almost doesn’t hear it if it wasn’t for a tiny shake of Kurt’s shoulders. Blaine moves his head to look at Kurt. 

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Blaine asks, trying to wipe the tears on Kurt’s cheek. 

“I’ve been chasing this feeling for 26 years.” Kurt replies. “This feeling of completeness and being irrevocably in love.” Kurt smiles softly. “I... I never thought I’ll get to have it again. Have _you_ again like this.” Kurt sniffs. 

Blaine smiles and kisses Kurt. “Me too.” 

“I want this every day.” Kurt says as he reaches for Blaine’s hand in his. “I never want to be apart from you. I want to wake up to you every morning and come home to you every night. I want our happily ever after, the one we didn’t get to have.” 

Blaine smiles with tears in his eyes. “You mean that?” 

“Yes. I know it won’t always be easy, but we are more mature now than we were at 20. We both learned from our past mistakes. Whatever it is that awaits in our future, we’ll get through it together. I’m never leaving your side, Dr. Blaine Anderson. 

Blaine lets out a teary chuckle and buries his face into a crook of Kurt’s neck. 

“Although...” Kurt begins tentatively and Blaine leans back to study Kurt’s face. 

“Yes?” Blaine asks. 

Kurt looks into Blaine’s eyes. “I’ve been wondering, and it’s kind of been eating away my insides not knowing.” Kurt pauses before he continues. “Why did you and Sebastian break up?” 

Blaine sighs before he sits up on the bed, leaning against the headboard. 

“Sorry, did I completely ruin our moment?” Kurt asks worriedly as he too sits up on the bed. 

Blaine reaches for Kurt’s hand and shakes his head. “No. Sweetheart, you couldn’t.” Blaine looks down at their clasped hands. “It’s just something I’m not proud of, so it’s hard for me to talk about.” He looks back at Kurt. “But I want to tell you.” 

Kurt nods. “I need to know, Blaine. I spent _years_ hurting and heartbroken over the fact that you married _him_ , that you chose _him_.” 

Blaine reaches over and touches Kurt’s face to tilt it up. “He _chose_ me, Kurt. I _settled_ for him.” 

Kurt raises his eyebrow. “You didn’t love him?” 

“I did. Just not as much as I love you.” Blaine replies. “Seb was a perfect husband. He really loved me. He was attentive, loyal, and passionate. I’m happy that he is now with a man who treats him with the same regards.” Blaine looks back at Kurt. “I didn’t treat him well Kurt, and I hated myself for being a horrible husband. You saw the playbills from your shows. I never told Seb that I was going to see your shows. I’m ashamed to say that I lied to my husband repeatedly, so I could see you on stage. Just for two hours, I could be in the same room as you and watch you shine. I couldn’t stay away from you, Kurt. As much as I would have liked to. I tried and I failed.” 

Blaine looks away from Kurt. “The opening night of The Book of Mormon, was the night my marriage ended.” 

Kurt squeezes Blaine’s hand to urge him to continue. “I have been reading in the media that, this was going to be your last show before you were stepping away from acting to focus on your son. I couldn’t miss it. I was so excited to see you in the show that I had completely forgotten about my 5-year wedding anniversary. Seb had dinner reservations and got a sitter for Elena. He had the whole evening planned. I told him that I was seeing a patient in the city so I was coming home late. While he was waiting for me to get home, he found all the playbills I have saved from your shows. He connected the dots from all the times I had lied to him about seeing a patient or meeting up with Sam, but really, I was at one of your shows.” Blaine looks away solemnly. 

“He was devastated to say the least.” Blaine continues. “I’ve never seen him look so heartbroken and I felt sick to my stomach that I caused it. I broke up our family. Because of my own stupidity, Elena was going to have to grow up with one parent. I put a lot of my anger and hatred on you, Kurt; when it was _me_ who screwed up my marriage.” Blaine sighs and looks back at Kurt. “I guess I just wanted someone to blame. I’m sorry I pushed you out of my life and wouldn’t let you explain or make amends.” Blaine’s voice breaks as he holds onto Kurt’s hand. “I was so hurt when you said you didn’t want to marry me anymore.” 

Kurt reaches over and cups Blaine’s face in his hand. “Baby, I will marry you right now. Tomorrow. Just name the place and date.” 

Blaine smiles before turning his head to kiss Kurt’s palm. “Good to know.” Blaine then reaches for the chain around Kurt’s neck. “May I?” 

Kurt stares lovingly into Blaine’s eyes and nods. Blaine opens the clasp on the chain and slides the ring out. Blaine holds the silver ring between his fingers as his other hand reaches for Kurt’s left hand. Kurt sucks in a breath and Blaine smiles, never breaking away from Kurt’s eyes. 

“Kurt, will you...” 

“Wait!” Kurt stops him. Blaine looks at him confused. “I want to be the one to propose to _you_ this time around.” 

Blaine smiles and lets out a happy chuckle. “I wouldn’t object to that, but I just...” Blaine looks into Kurt’s eyes. “It would make me so happy to see this ring on your finger again. We already promised forever to each other. The ‘proposal’ is just a formality.” 

Kurt smiles. “Ok.” 

Blaine leans in and kisses Kurt’s forehead tenderly. “I guess I’ll let you do the asking.” Blaine says with a sigh making Kurt laugh. 

Kurt blinks back tears as Blaine slides the ring onto Kurt’s ring finger, where it has always belonged. “I love you, Blaine. Fearlessly and forever.” Kurt tells him softly. 

Blaine looks up at Kurt lovingly. “I love you too.” 

#### One Week Later

Blaine watches as Kurt runs around in the kitchen and the dining room trying to fix up last minute things before the kids arrive home from the airport. It’s a Saturday, and Blaine had stayed the night before at Kurt’s place. Their kids are coming home from Italy this afternoon. Kurt has been busy cooking lunch for everyone all morning. Blaine had tried to help, but he was pushed out of the kitchen by Kurt and asked to set the table, which Blaine did. Now, Kurt is rearranging the plates and silverware Blaine had set out on the table. 

Blaine looks at Kurt with concern. “Kurt, are you ok?” 

Kurt moves a candlestick slightly to the left, trying to gage the distance between the two candlesticks. “Yeah, I’m just...” 

“Are you having second thoughts?” Blaine asks with his eyebrow furrow, his face holding a worried expression. 

Kurt snaps his head up and looks at Blaine. “What? _No!_ ” Kurt expression softens when he sees a worried look on Blaine’s face. He stops fussing with the table and walks over to Blaine. He puts has arms around Blaine and kisses him softly. “Never. I’m not having second thoughts. I love you.” He lets out a sigh. “I guess I’m just a bit nervous about breaking the news to the kids.” 

“Why? You know they would be happy for us.” 

“I know. I just don’t want them to think that we went behind their backs or something.” 

Blaine smiles and rolls his eyes. “They hid their relationship from us for a whole month before telling us they were together.” 

Kurt chuckles and shakes his head. “Yeah, you’re right.” 

Just then the front door opens and Chris calls out. “Dad! We’re home!” 

Blaine and Kurt look at each other. “You’re ready?” 

Kurt leans in to kiss Blaine briefly. “Yes.” 

“Welcome home!” Kurt says as he opens his arms to hug his son while Elena runs into Blaine’s arms. 

“Let me see the ring!” Blaine tells his daughter excitedly. 

Elena giggles and proudly shows off her diamond engagement ring. It is a 1 carat round solitaire diamond on a white gold band. It’s classy, but understated. Just like Elena. 

“It’s beautiful sweetie!” Blaine gashes as he admires the ring. 

“Let me see. Let me see!” Kurt asks trying to look over at the ring. 

Chris laughs. “Dad, you saw the ring. I showed you after I bought it.” 

“Yes, but I haven’t seen it on Elena’s hand yet.” Kurt replies as he holds Elena’s left hand in his. “It’s beautiful, sweetie.” Kurt hugs Elena. “Welcome to the family. We’re so happy for you guys.” 

Kurt steps back from Elena with a smile and Blaine puts his hand on Kurt’s shoulder, giving a squeeze. Chris and Elena look at each other and share a knowing look. 

“Let’s go eat lunch, shall we? We have so much to catch up on!” Blaine says before they all walk into the dining room. 

“Wow! Dad! What’s the big occasion?” Chris says when he sees the table set beautifully in fancy China with flowers and candles. 

“It’s your homecoming!” Kurt replies with a smile as Blaine pulls out a chair for him and they sit down at the table. “And we are also celebrating.” 

Blaine nods. “That’s right. We are celebrating our families coming together.” Blaine says looking over at Kurt with a smile and adoration, which Kurt returns. 

Chris and Elena exchange looks again as if they are having a silent conversation. “Uh huh...” Elena says as she studies her dad and Kurt. “And we’re still talking about me and Chris?” 

“And not about you two?” Chris finishes for his fiancé, while looking at their dads with an eyebrow raised. 

“We lasted five minutes.” Kurt mutters to Blaine. 

“ _How_ did you know?” Blaine asks incredulously at the kids. 

Chris and Elena laugh. “Please! You’re not exactly subtle, Daddy. You were looking at Kurt with heart eyes the whole time!” 

“And Dad, you’ve been smiling like...” Chris pauses. “Actually, I’ve never seen you smile like this before. Not to mention that _ring_ on your finger! Did you get _engaged?_ ” 

“No, not officially. We wouldn’t want to take the celebration away from you kids.” Kurt replies, feeling his ring with his thumb and Blaine reaches over to hold his hand on the table with a smile. “Well, I guess the cat’s out of the bag now.” 

Elena squeals and claps. “So, you really are together?” 

Kurt and Blaine look at each other with love sick smiles. “Yes, we are.” Blaine confirms. 

Chris and Elena cheer and get up from their chairs to give their dads hugs. 

“I’m so happy for you!” Elena says as she pulls away from her dad’s arms to hug Kurt. 

“Thank you, sweetie.” 

“It’s not weird for you guys, right?” Kurt asks the kids as they all sit back down at their chairs. 

“No, of course not.” Chris responds and Elena nods. “We just want you both to be happy and we know how miserable you both were without each other.” 

“Now, we really are going to be a family.” Elena says with a smile. 

“Yes, about that.” Blaine begins. “How would you feel about us getting married sooner rather than later?” He asks looking at the kids nervously. 

“Whoa, whoa! I didn’t give you my permission to marry my dad.” Chris says looking stern at Blaine, who isn’t amused. 

“Well, _I_ didn’t give _you_ my permission to marry my daughter, but you got engaged anyway, didn’t you?” Blaine retorts back at his future son-in-law, who looks down at his plate with a frown. 

“What?” Elena looks at her dad incredulously. “You said, no?” 

“I didn’t want you guys to make the same mistake Kurt and I did by getting engaged too young.” Blaine responds. “But, like I told Chris, you gotta go on your own journey and make your own choices.” Blaine gestures to himself and Kurt. “We, as parents can only give you advice. The rest is up to you.” 

“And we trust you guys and we know you love each other. Always hold on to that.” Kurt adds. 

Chris and Elena hold hands and smiles at each other. “We do. We know that we are each other’s forever.” Chris says and Elena nods. 

“Yes, but we also know that we are young. We are engaged but we are not going to have a wedding until after I graduate from Yale.” Elena says before a mischievous smile takes over her face. “But of course, we understand you old folks want to move things along quickly.” 

“Hey! Watch it!” Blaine says, looking offended and Kurt scoffs. 

“We are NOT old folks, thank you very much!” Kurt says with an eye roll, making the kids laugh. 

“We are just kidding. We are so happy for you guys. Let us know how we can help with the wedding.” Elena says before taking a sip of water. 

“Well, we gotta get officially engaged first.” Kurt replies with a wink to Blaine. “But we will definitely need your help with the wedding.” 

Elena does a happy dance in her chair. “Please tell me it will be before I move to New Haven in August.” 

Blaine and Kurt smiles at each other. “We were thinking of end of July or early August.” 

“Perfect!” Chris exclaims. “Dad, can I be your best man?” 

“Of course, you can.” Kurt replies with a smile. “After all, you did bring Blaine back to me.” 

Chris smiles proudly. “Who knew, that going to a Sam Evans Experience show last year was a life changing moment for all of us?” 

“I sure didn’t.” Blaine replies with a chuckle. “But, I’m so glad you kids went to the show that night.” 

Kurt smiles and raises his glass for a toast. “To Sam.” 

They all laugh as they raise their glasses. “To Sam!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next two chapters are not written yet, but they are outlined. Hopefully I can get the next one written in the next couple of weeks.
> 
> Thank you for reading, leaving comments, and kudos. I really appreciate it.


	11. The One With The Engagement And The Wedding

Kurt has been planning this for the past week. He wanted to make this proposal special for Blaine, even if it won’t be much of a big production like the one Blaine had planned when they were teenagers. Because this isn’t about putting on a performance. This is about Kurt, laying his heart on the palm of Blaine’s hand and asking him to keep it forever, for the rest of their lives. It will be just the two of them, but it will still be special; at least Kurt hopes it will be special for Blaine. 

Kurt had Blaine’s ring custom made to complement his, because that’s what they are to each other. They are not the same person, but they complement each other like yin and yang. Blaine’s ring has a slightly thicker band than his. He hopes Blaine likes it. He has also been sending little gifts to Blaine all week, leading up to today when he will finally pop the question. 

Kurt and Elena had also switched homes since the kids came home from Europe. Kurt has been staying at the Anderson home in Kensington with Blaine while Elena has been staying at the Hummel townhouse in the city with Chris. It’s a longer commute for Kurt to the office, but it’s worth it to be able to wake up next to Blaine and come home to him. He and Blaine had been talking about their living situation and what to do once they are married. Although Blaine does occasionally see patients at a hospital in the city, his home base is at a hospital close to home in Kensington. Due to the fact that Blaine needs to be at the hospital as quickly as possible for emergencies, it wouldn’t make sense for him to live in the city where he would have a 45-minute commute time by car and one hour by train. Kurt doesn’t mind the commute and he will be driven to and from work by a driver with a company car anyway, so they decided to stay in Kensington at the Anderson home. Well, it will be Hummel-Anderson home pretty soon. They are planning on remodeling and redecorating to fit both of their taste. 

But, tonight is all about the proposal. Kurt took a personal day from work and he has been cooking Blaine’s favorite meal, from appetizer to dessert, down to the wine. Blaine thinks he’s stuck in long meetings at work all day. Kurt had transformed their backyard into a romantic ambience. There are twinkling lights strung up all over, making it look like stars. He set up a small round table, perfect for two with red rose petals scattered on the tablecloth along with a candle. He had also left a trail of red rose petals from the front door to the backyard. When Blaine gets home and he follows the rose petals, he will find Kurt waiting for him under the twinkling lights. 

Once Kurt is done with finishing touches on the meal and have music ready in the backyard, he goes up to their bedroom to change into a dove gray colored suit, that is more casual than dressy. He wants to keep it lowkey and simple after all. This is about his commitment to Blaine, and to show Blaine that he’s in it for as long as they both shall live. 

As Kurt walks down the stairs after changing his clothes, he hears the garage door opening, signaling him that Blaine is home. He pets his jacket pocket to make sure that he has a ring before walking to the backyard to wait for Blaine. 

As soon as Blaine walks inside the house, he sees the trail of rose petals. He smiles as he quickly puts his keys and a briefcase on the side table in the hallway. 

“Kurt?” Blaine calls out as he follows the rose petals. Once he reaches the dining room, he sees the French doors that lead to the backyard are wide opened. There stand Kurt, with his hands in his pants pocket, looking stunningly gorgeous, and smiling at him. 

Blaine walks over to Kurt with a smile. “What’s all this?” 

Kurt simply reaches out his hand with a smile. “May I have this dance, Dr. Anderson?” 

Blaine’s heart skips a beat as an instrumental track of Come What May begins to play and he places his hand in Kurt’s. Kurt pulls him into his arms and they begin to sway to the music. 

“Have I ever told you that it turns me on so much when you call me that?” Blaine says, his voice deep and his eyes burning with desire. 

“What?” Kurt questions innocently before leaning in to whisper huskily into Blaine’s ear, “Dr. Anderson?” 

Blaine feels a shiver runs down his body and he lets out an involuntary gasp. 

Kurt smirks as he ghosts his breath over Blaine’s pulse point on his neck. Blaine groans and tightens his hold on Kurt. “If you don’t stop, I’m going to carry you over my shoulder up to our room and pound you into our mattress.” 

Kurt tries to steady his breath. It doesn’t go unnoticed to Kurt that Blaine had said, _ours._ “I wouldn’t be opposed to that, but can we wait until later? I want to wine and dine you first.” 

Blaine smiles before leaning down to kiss Kurt. “You can count on it.” 

As they continue to sway to the music, Kurt picks his head up from Blaine’s shoulder to look into his eyes. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.” 

Blaine smiles softly at Kurt. “Yeah?” 

“Yes, but I wanted to make sure you know how much I love you and how committed I am to you before I ask this question.” Kurt replies, staring into Blaine’s whiskey colored eyes. “I’m sorry that I ever made you doubt that. I made a lot of mistakes in my life, Blaine, but the biggest mistake I ever made was letting you go.” 

Kurt holds both of Blaine’s hands in his. “You are my soulmate, Blaine Anderson. I’ve known it since that first day we met on that winding staircase. The place which was a safe haven for the both of us. As much as I wished that we could stay within those safety brick walls of Dalton forever to keep our love safe, that wasn’t real life. We both had to grow up and go out into the real world.” 

Kurt pauses as he looks down at their entwined hands. “And I lost my way and lost sight of what’s important.” Kurt looks back up at Blaine. “ _You_ are the most important person to me, aside from Chris. All of this success and fame meant nothing to me because I didn’t have you to share it with. My life had purpose because of Chris, but my heart was hollowed out. I wanted you and only you to fill it. I’ve lived with an empty heart for twenty-five years. I have missed you and longed for you. I never want to miss you again. I promise to never walk out and give up on you no matter what life throws at us.” 

Blaine lets his tears fall and Kurt reaches over to wipe it away with the pad of his thumb. 

“I’m not perfect.” Kurt continues. “I know I will make mistakes and I will end up hurting you, but I promise you that I will stay and do everything I can to make things right, to make this work. I’m a work in progress. _We_ are a work in progress and I love that about us, because we are never finished.” 

Kurt tenderly brushes his thumb against Blaine’s cheek. “You and me, Blaine... our love doesn’t have an ending. We continue to grow and evolve. I can’t wait to see where our love takes us through the next 40 plus years and beyond.” 

Kurt takes the ring box out of his pocket and goes down on one knee. Blaine lets out a teary chuckle and wipes his tears. 

“So, Dr. Anderson...” Kurt says huskily making Blaine rolls his eyes with fondness. 

“Blaine, will you do me the honors of being my husband?” 

Blaine leans down and kisses Kurt as he pulls him up. “Yes.” He whispers, making Kurt so happy, he giggles as they pull away. Kurt slides the ring on his finger. Blaine pulls him in again to kiss him fervently. 

“Do you think the City Hall is closed now to get a marriage license?” Blaine asks making Kurt chuckles. 

“Since it is almost 7 pm, I would say they are closed.” Kurt replies. “But, I’m happy to know that you are as excited as I am to get married.” 

“I can’t wait any longer. I don’t want to spend another day without being your husband.” Blaine replies and Kurt smiles before kissing him. 

“The kids would be devastated if they didn’t get to be a part of our wedding. Not to mention, our parents.” 

Blaine hangs his head in defeat. “I know.” 

Kurt laughs. “Come on. Let’s enjoy our engagement night. I cooked your favorite meal.” Kurt pulls his fiancé over to the table. “Plus, I do believe I was promised to be pounded into the mattress.” 

Blaine suddenly grabs Kurt’s arm and pulls him close. “You know what? I’m not that hungry yet. Dinner can wait.” 

Kurt chuckles. “Oh no. I’ve slaved all day making this special dinner. We are not going to wait. We are eating now.” 

Blaine pouts but let Kurt pushes him into his seat at the table. “Mmm, this looks delicious.” Blaine says looking down at his plate of mushroom risotto. He reaches over and covers Kurt’s hand with his. “Thank you for making it.” 

Kurt smiles. “You’re welcome.” 

“Mmm!” Blaine moans as he savors his first bite. “This is so good. You’ve been cooking almost every day that I’m not going to need Linda much longer.” 

“Yes, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that.” Kurt says before wiping his mouth with a napkin. “How about we keep Linda around just for housekeeping?” Kurt suggests. “Because I would really love to do the cooking at home.” 

Blaine smiles warmly. “I would love that, and that sounds good. I’ll talk to Linda tomorrow.” 

For the rest of their dinner, they make plans for their wedding. They already have a location picked out. It’s going to be at a country club in Kensington. It will be outdoor, in the garden. They will stand under a gazebo covered in lavender and say their vows. They will be surrounded by their family and closest friends. It won’t be a huge spectacle of a wedding but it will be beautiful. 

Later that night after the dishes are put away and the kitchen is cleaned, Blaine delivers on his promise to Kurt in their bedroom.

#### Three Weeks Later

“Blaine!” Cooper practically yells into the phone as soon as Blaine answers his brother’s phone call. 

“What’s up, Coop?” 

“Don’t what’s up Coop me. How could you?” 

“Cooper, I have no idea what you’re so upset about.” Blaine leans back in the chair in his office as he closes a patient file he’s been reading. 

“I’m not your best man at your wedding?” 

_Oh._

“Um...” 

“Sam already got to be your best man at your first wedding!” Cooper points out, clearly upset. “I don’t get to be your best man at this wedding? I’m your brother, Blaine!” 

Blaine lets out a sigh. How did Cooper even find out? 

“How did you...” 

“Find out?” Cooper finishes for Blaine. “I called Sam! Stupid me, thinking that you would choose me to be your best man, I called him to start making plans for your bachelor party. And he told me that he was already planning it because he’s your best man!” 

“I’m sorry, Coop but Sam kind of is responsible for getting Kurt and I back together and he is my best friend.” 

“I’m your _brother_! We share DNA. Blood related!” Cooper continues to rant. “I made _you_ my best man at my wedding!” 

Blaine sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. “Ok, Coop. If it means so much to you, you can be my best man.” 

“Yes!” Cooper exclaims excitedly. “You’ll break the news to Sam?” 

Blaine rolls his eyes. “Sam is still my best man. You both are, so play nice!” Blaine pauses before remembering what Cooper had said earlier. “And I _don’t_ want a bachelor party.” 

“But...” 

“No! Cooper, I am forty-six years old. I do not want a bachelor party. Bachelor parties are for men who want to live out their single days before being tied down to one person. Well, there’s nothing I am going to miss about being a bachelor. I can’t wait to be married to Kurt.” 

“Ok, mister boring. I’ve forgotten how annoying in love you two could get.” Cooper replies. 

“I’m serious, Coop. No bachelor party. I’m going to talk to Sam too.” 

“Fine. Fine. Just as long as I get to be the best man.” 

“ _A_ best man. You’re sharing the role with Sam.” Blaine clarifies. 

Cooper sighs dramatically. “Fine! I’ll take it, even though you are double casting me.” 

Blaine rolls his eyes. “See you next week for the wedding. Give the boys and Anna hugs from me.” He says before hanging up the phone.

Blaine walks out of his office in search for his fiancé. Blaine finds him in the backyard, gardening. “So, I have two best men.” 

Kurt looks up at him. “Cooper?” 

Blaine plops down next to Kurt on the grass. “Yup. He’s such a child, I swear. He wanted to have a bachelor party.” Kurt raises his eyebrow at that. “But, I told him no.” Blaine shakes his head. “We’re not twenty anymore. He’s in his 50’s for God’s sake.” 

Kurt chuckles. “Well, we can have our own bachelor party.” 

Blaine looks at Kurt surprised. “What?” 

Kurt puts his hand up. “I don’t mean with a stripper or getting drunk at a strip club.” Kurt says with a cringe and a roll of his eyes. “It would just be the two of us. We can go to dinner and then go dancing.” 

Blaine perks up with a smile. “I haven’t gone dancing in so long.” 

“Soooo?” Kurt looks at him hopefully. 

“Yes, let’s go.” Blaine agrees enthusiastically. “I would love to go dancing with you.” 

“At _our_ very own bachelor party.” Kurt adds with a silly smirk. 

Blaine laughs. “Yes, at our bachelor party.” 

So, that’s what they did three nights before their wedding day. They dressed up and head out to dinner before going to a piano bar. After dancing to three songs, Kurt pulls back with a kiss to Blaine’s cheek. 

“I gotta use a restroom.” 

“Ok. I’ll get us some drinks.” Blaine tells him before heading to the bar. 

He walks up to the bar and sits down at an empty stool. “Can I get an Old Fashioned and a Gin Martini, please?” He asks the bartender who nods at him. 

“Blaine?” 

Blaine turns to his right when he hears his name being called and comes face to face with Sebastian. 

“Sebastian!” Saying Blaine is surprised to see his ex-husband tonight of all nights would be an understatement. 

Sebastian smiles and pulls Blaine into a hug. “Hi! It’s so good to see you.” 

Blaine hugs back, but he’s still in shock as they pull back. “You too. What are you doing here?” 

“Simon has a business meeting in the city, so we decided to take a little vacation.” Sebastian explains before a handsome man with sandy blonde hair walks up to him. Sebastian smiles at the man and gestures toward Blaine. “Simon, this is Blaine.” 

Simon’s eyes go big but he smiles at Blaine. “Hello Blaine. I’m glad we get to finally meet.” 

Blaine shakes Simon’s hand and return his smile. “You too. Nice to meet you, Simon.” 

“When did you get married?” Sebastian asks Blaine as he stares at the ring on Blaine’s finger. 

Blaine looks down at his engagement ring with a soft smile. “Engaged actually, but the wedding is in three days.” 

“Congratulations! Who’s the lucky guy?” Sebastian asks before someone catches his eye sight from behind Blaine. Sebastian chuckles and shakes his head a bit. “Of course.” 

Blaine tilts his head to study Sebastian. “What?” 

Sebastian nods toward Kurt, who is walking over to them. “Kurt.” 

“Sebastian.” Kurt says in greeting. He still doesn’t know if he could ever look at Sebastian without feeling any resentment or hatred. Blaine had explained to him what had happened between him and Sebastian and why their marriage ended. It still doesn’t make it hurt any less for Kurt when he thought about how Sebastian had rub it in his face about their relationship and how he and Blaine were getting married. 

Blaine nervously looks between Sebastian and Kurt. “Yeah, Kurt and I are getting married.” 

“Seriously guys?” Sebastian asks as he looks at Kurt and Blaine. Blaine looking nervous because he doesn’t know where this conversation is going to lead to, and Kurt looking at Sebastian with a scowl already putting up his defense. “It took you guys eighteen years to get your shit together?” 

Blaine lets out a breath before chuckling and hitting Sebastian jokingly. “Shut up.” 

Sebastian tries to move away laughing before turning to the bartender. “Can I get two rum and cokes and put their drinks on my tab.” 

“Oh, you don’t have to do that.” Blaine replies. 

“Please, it’s on us.” Sebastian replies as Simon nods. “Kurt, this is my husband, Simon.” 

Kurt smiles genuinely and offers his hand to Simon, which Simon accepts. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

“The pleasure is all mine. I saw a few of your shows back in the day. You were amazing!” Simon replies, a bit starstruck. 

Kurt preens a little. “Thank you.” 

“You should have seen the look on his face when I told him that my first marriage didn’t work out because my ex-husband was hopelessly in love with Kurt Hummel.” Sebastian says with an eye roll, making Simon blush and Blaine to look down guiltily. 

Bartender puts their drinks on the counter for them. Sebastian hands his husband a drink before grabbing his own. “Here’s to the Happily Ever After you’ve always wanted.” Sebastian says looking pointedly at Blaine as he raises his glass in a toast and everyone follows. “Congrats on your wedding.” 

They spent a couple more hours at the bar dancing before heading home. When they are both in their pajamas and snuggle under the sheets, Kurt turns to Blaine. 

“It was nice to see Sebastian and meet Simon.” 

Blaine raises his eyebrow and studies Kurt. “You weren’t weirded out?” Blaine asks leaning up on his elbow. “I know you said you were okay back at the bar, but I want to make sure.” 

“I was not happy to see him at first, I admit. Seeing him talking to you, brought back a lot of bad memories for me.” Kurt answers honestly. “But Sebastian looked like he’s genuinely happy for us, and Simon seems like a nice guy.” 

“You’re just saying that because he’s a fan of yours.” Blaine says teasingly, making Kurt laugh. 

“No.” Kurt rolls his eyes. “Maybe a little.” Blaine chuckles. “But, seriously... they do make a nice couple.” 

Blaine leans in and tilts Kurt’s chin up. “And what about us?” 

“We are perfectly imperfect.” Kurt replies before kissing Blaine. “I can’t wait to marry you.”

#### The Wedding Day

“You look so handsome, Daddy.” Elena says as she walks into Blaine’s dressing room. 

Blaine smiles at his daughter through the mirror where he is finishing up putting on his bowtie. “You look so beautiful.” 

Elena twirls in her lavender colored dress and does a curtsy. “Thank you.” She walks over and kisses her dad on his cheek. “I have a little something from your groom.” 

Blaine’s face lights up. “You already saw Kurt?” 

“Yes, he looks amazing too if you were wondering.” Elena replies before handing over a black velvet box to her dad. “Something new.” 

Blaine smiles when he opens the box. They are silver cuff links in shape of puzzle pieces. “My missing puzzle piece. I’m complete.” Blaine softly sings. 

Elena smiles. “Would you like me to help you put them on?” 

“Yes, please and I also have a gift for Kurt. Will you deliver it for me?” Blaine asks as Elena begins to fasten the cuff links onto Blaine’s shirt sleeve. 

“Of course.” 

“It’s something blue for him.” Blaine says as he pulls out a navy-blue box from his bag. 

Elena holds it in her hand. “I will go give this to him now. I’ll see you out there.” She kisses his cheek before leaving the room. 

Elena walks across the hallway and knocks on Kurt’s dressing room door. Chris opens the door and lets her in. “Hey Babe.” 

“Hi.” She kisses him quickly before walking over to Kurt, who is talking with Burt. “Kurt, I have something blue from your groom.” She hands over the box to Kurt. 

Kurt gasps when he opens the box. “It’s beautiful.” He gingerly lifts out a small ottava music note broach, which has sapphires and diamonds on it. 

“Oooh, that’s a nice bling, Dad.” Chris tells his dad and Kurt chuckles putting the broach on his lapel. 

“Kurt, are you ready?” Sam asks, walking into the room. “It’s time.” 

Kurt smiles and nods. “I’m ready.” 

They are going to enter the ceremony from opposite sides of the garden and meet in the middle to walk down the aisle together. Kurt waits until he gets a signal from the wedding coordinator to tell him to start walking. His heart begins to pound faster as he begins to walk and as soon as he rounds a corner, he sees Blaine. Kurt’s breath caught in his throat when Blaine smiles at him as they walk toward each other. Both of them wearing black tuxedos with slight variations, so they don’t match. Just like their rings, their tuxes complement each other. 

When they meet at the aisle, Blaine reaches out his hands toward Kurt and Kurt holds onto his. 

“Hi.” Blaine whispers. “You look breathtaking.” 

“You too.” Kurt replies before they hold hands as they walk down the aisle toward the gazebo. 

When it was time for them to say their vows, Kurt goes first. 

“Blaine, I dreamed of this day since I was seventeen years old.” Kurt begins. “We were just kids then, but we knew. We knew that our love was more than just a high school romance. It wasn’t going to diminish over time and distance. Standing here with you today, looking into your beautiful eyes, proved that no matter how many years have gone by or how much distance was between us, my love for you will never waver. I have never loved anyone the way I love you. Boldly, fiercely, unconditionally, dramatically, and irrevocably. I promise that I will make sure you know that for the rest of our lives, even when times get hard, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health. I promise my love to you.” 

Blaine smiles through his tears as he squeezes Kurt’s hand before beginning his vows. “Kurt.” He breathes. “You amaze me. I once told you that, you move me, Kurt and that statement still rings true to this day. You move me in a way that you ignite my passion and calm my soul. You inspire me to want to take risks and step out of my comfort zone and yet, you make me feel so safe. Loving you has brought me some of the happiest and saddest times, but I wouldn’t change it for the world. My heart belongs with you, Kurt; through good times and bad. I know today is supposed to be when I would promise my heart to you, but I have already given you my heart a long time ago. It has been yours since we were teenagers wearing blue blazers and singing and dancing in a common room at Dalton. So, today I promise you not only my heart and my love, but also my devotion and faith to you until I take my last breath and beyond.” 

Kurt sniffs and smiles. After they put rings on each other and were announced as husbands, he pulls Blaine into a searing kiss that promise an eternity of love. Later at their reception, when they dance to _Nothing’s Gonna Stop Us Now_ covered by the Sam Evans Experience, they smile with their full hearts as they sway in each other’s arms. They’ve been through heartbreak, hardships, and raising kids as single parents. This next chapter of their lives is just the beginning of new adventures they have yet to embark on, and this time, they are going to do it together. 

_I'm so glad I found you, I'm not gonna lose you._

_Whatever it takes, I will stay here with you._

_Take it to the good times, see it through the bad times._

_Whatever it takes, here’s what I’m gonna do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the show, Kurt and Blaine got back together and got engaged in the same episode. Later in Season 6, they got back together and got married in the same episode. This is my homage to that I guess.   
> Sorry for the wait on this chapter. Life has been crazy. I hope you guys enjoyed it. There's only one more chapter left. Thank you all so much for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. 
> 
> Song credit: Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now by Starship


	12. The One With The Act Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter begins ten years after Kurt and Blaine's wedding.

#### Ten Years Later

Kurt sits in one of the uncomfortable chairs at a waiting room at the NYU Langone Health – Tisch Hospital. He tries to calm his nerves by listening to the music that is coming out of his air pods. He wishes he has Blaine’s hand to hold and to keep him calm. Blaine always knows what to say to make him feel better. 

When he got that phone call this morning, he had been enjoying his morning coffee while reading a script. A script that Chris had written loosely based on Kurt’s life. It is ultimately a coming of age story about how misfit teenagers find themselves and reach their dreams while finding love along the way as they sing and dance in their high school show choir. It’s a damn good script, and he is really proud of his son. Chris’s agent had already sent it over to a few studios to see if any of them would want to buy the script. As much as it would be great for Chris to get a feature film deal from his first script, Kurt thinks that it will be better as a multi-season TV series on a major network. He can already see how each episode would have different musical artists and genres the show can feature. Just like they did back in glee club. Since it is a series, more revenue can come in each year as the popularity of the show increases. It also means, a stable job for Chris for at least 3 to 5 years, giving that the show gets picked up. 

Chris has been in multiple Broadway shows in the past 7 years. He and Elena got married 6 years ago after Elena graduated from Yale with her undergraduate degree. Elena went to medical school at Columbia after the wedding and Chris continued to thrive on Broadway. But Kurt knows what is like to do Broadway. It takes a lot out of a person. You only get one day off and because of the times for curtain call, it’s almost impossible to have a family life. Which is why, Kurt hopes Chris’s script will get sold and turned into a show. This will give Chris the freedom to create his own work hours to write, so he can enjoy having a family life. 

Which brings Kurt back to now, and why he’s waiting in a cold waiting room at a hospital trying to calm his nerves. He’s more excited than nervous, but since he doesn’t have Blaine to hold his hand to keep him grounded, he feels a nervous energy pumping through his veins. He looks out the window to see snow beginning to fall and he smiles remembering a memory. Chris was born on a snowy day 30 years and two months ago. He remembers feeling excited and terrified at the same time. He guesses Chris would be feeling the same way. After all, he’s going to be a father today. 

Kurt smiles softly as he tries to picture how his first grandchild is going to look like and because he still has his air pods in his ear with Wicked soundtrack still playing, he doesn’t hear his name being called. 

“Kurt!” 

Kurt turns around when he feels someone shaking his shoulder to be face to face with his husband. Kurt smiles and removes his air pods. 

“Hey!” Kurt leans in to accept the kiss. 

“Did I miss it? Is she here yet?” 

Kurt touches his husband’s hand. “Relax, honey. As of 15 minutes ago from Chris’s text message, Elena is still in labor. You haven’t missed it.” 

Blaine lets out a breath and sinks down into the chair next to his husband. “I came as soon as I could, but I was in a surgery when you called.” 

“I know. Don’t worry. Nothing exciting has happened. I’ve been sitting here waiting by myself for the past two hours.” Kurt reassures Blaine just as Chris rushes into the waiting room. 

“She’s here!” Chris tells his fathers excitedly. Kurt and Blaine stand up and walk over to Chris. “She’s here and she’s perfect!” Chris says with tears in his eyes. 

Kurt pulls his son into a tight hug. “Congratulations, buddy.” 

Chris chuckles when they pull apart and reaches to hug Blaine. “Congrats, bud. You’re a father now.” 

“Thank you.” Chris wipes his eyes. “Do you want to come meet your granddaughter?” 

Kurt and Blaine beam. “Of course! Lead the way.” 

\------------ 

“Dad, Blaine, meet your granddaughter, Aria Catherine Hummel.” Chris says as he hands over his newborn baby girl all swaddled up in a blanket. 

Kurt gently holds his granddaughter in his arms and Blaine looks over at Chris and his daughter with tears in his eyes. 

“Catherine?” 

“Yes, we want to honor grandma, and this way, her legacy lives on with our daughter.” Elena replies from the bed. 

Blaine puts his hand on Chris’s shoulder before walking over to kiss his daughter. “Thank you.” 

“She’s beautiful.” Kurt says in awe as he stares at his granddaughter. 

Blaine walks back over to his husband and leans over to softly touch Aria’s baby fingers. “Hi Sweetheart. I’m your Grandpa Blaine. I love you so much already.” 

Aria yawns and wraps her little fingers around Blaine’s index finger. 

“Ok, it’s time for mom to get some rest, but before that, do you want to try nursing Aria?” The nurse asks Elena as she walks into the room. 

Elena nods and Kurt hands Aria over to the nurse, so she can bring her over to Elena. 

“We’ll get going. We’ll be back tomorrow morning with breakfast.” Blaine says as he and Kurt pull on their coats. 

“Thanks Daddy.” Elena kisses her dad’s cheek. 

“Congrats, sweetie.” Kurt says as he leans into give Elena a hug. 

“Thanks, Kurt.” 

“I’ll walk you guys out.” Chris says as the three of them walk out of the room. 

“I can’t believe I’m a dad!” Chris says as he runs his fingers through his hair. 

“You’re gonna be a great dad.” Kurt tells his son and Chris smiles. 

“Well, I learned from the best.” 

Kurt smiles. “Well, then I trust you won’t be offended when I give you my feedback on your script.” 

Chris eyes go wide. “What did you think?” 

“I think it’s brilliant.” 

“Seriously?” Chris smiles. “You’re not just saying that because you’re my dad.” 

“No, I wouldn’t lie to you. It’s a damn good script, bud. It’s funny, sassy, it has a lot of heart.” Kurt confirms. 

Blaine nods. “He’s right. I read it last night. I know for sure one of the studios will buy it. They’ll be stupid not to.” 

“About that.” Kurt begins. “You should talk to Janet about pitching it to networks, not just movie studios.” 

Chris tilts his head to the side. “TV?” 

“Here me out.” Kurt says as he puts his hand up. “You created a great script with interesting characters who have multiple layers. Each of those kids have their own story to tell, hell even adults do. You can’t explore all of that in a two-and-a-half-hour feature film. Once I finished reading the script, I was left wanting to know more about Riley and whether or not she found her birth mom or if Seth is going to have to still fight to make his voice heard even when he gets to college. There are so many plots you can add and build upon these characters. Also, a TV show means longer commitment. You wouldn’t need to jump around to another project in a year once the movie is finished. A TV show could last 3 to 5 years if not longer. Steady job. Reasonable hours, which you need when you have an infant at home. Not to mention, more revenue from ads, which is why I think you should be one of the producers. If the show does well, there are other ways you can monetize upon the success of the show. Merchandise, songs can be sold and streamed, maybe even a tour.” Kurt tells his son excitedly as Blaine looks on adoringly at his husband. 

“Wow, Dad!” Chris chuckles, looking impressed. “I don’t know why I never thought of that.” 

“You’re a storyteller. You were focused on writing the script and you wrote a great one.” Kurt tells his son. “I’ve just been producing shows for the last 28 years to know a thing or two about the business side of this industry.” 

“I think it’s a great idea, Dad. Thank you. I’ll talk to Janet tomorrow.” 

“Of course. Go be with your family. You shouldn’t do any business today.” Kurt says before he frowns. “But one last thing. The name of the script. I know you want to call it, _The Glee Club_ to pay homage to the movie _The Breakfast Club_ , but I think you should drop the ‘the’ and ‘club’. Just _Glee_. It’s cleaner.” 

“Glee.” Chris tries it out and smiles. 

“I like it.” Blaine agrees. 

Chris nods. “Me too.” 

Chris gives his dad and Blaine hugs before walking back into the hospital. Kurt lets out a happy sigh and links his arm around Blaine’s and leans his head on his shoulder. 

“I can’t believe we are grandparents.” 

Blaine chuckles. “You’re a GILF, babe.” 

Kurt roars with laughter before slapping his husband on his arm. “ _Blaine!_ ” 

“What?” Blain shrugs innocently. 

“No.” Kurt shakes his head with a smile. “Just no.” 

“She has your porcelain skin.” Blaine says gently leaning into his husband. “And I know all babies have dark blue eyes when they were first born, but I know she’s got your eyes.” 

Kurt smiles. “She’s got your hair.” 

Blaine groans. “Poor kid.” 

Kurt laughs. “I love your hair. Just look at how beautiful Elena is. She has your hair too.” 

Blaine smiles and kisses his husband’s cheek. 

“In a way, Aria looks exactly like how I would picture _our_ kid to look like.” Kurt tells Blaine as he looks into his eyes. “She has both of our features. A perfect mix of the two of us.” 

Blaine smiles and nuzzles into his husband’s neck in the middle of the hospital parking lot. 

“I thought I lost it all.” Kurt continues as they reach their car. “When I lost you, I lost all my dreams of how I wanted my life to turn out. I never thought I would get to have a child with you and have a family of our own.” Kurt says tears welling his eyes. “Now, we have Aria and she’s perfect and it’s like...” Kurt pauses to get his emotions under controlled. “I get to have everything I’ve ever wanted. With you.” 

Blaine pulls him into a kiss and strokes his cheek tenderly. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you, too.” Kurt replies leaning his forehead against Blaine’s. “We missed out on our Act Two, but our Act Three is everything I’ve ever wanted and more.” 

Blaine twists his mouth in wonder. “I don’t know... I’ve always thought that Act Three is for retirement stage. Neither of us are retired and mid-fifties is not exactly _old_ , you know.” 

Kurt scoffs with a chuckle. 

“Do I need to remind you of how I gave you two orgasms within hours, three nights ago?” Blaine asks, raising his eyebrow. 

Kurt laughs. “Honey, why did you think we had to take a break from any sexual activities since then? I am still sore from that night.” 

“But it was worth it, right?” 

Kurt smiles before kissing his husband. “Yes.” Kurt answers huskily. “I don’t think I will ever stop wanting you, no matter what age we are.” 

“I say we are still in our Act Two. We are young grandparents. We are going to help Chris and Elena raise Aria and any future children they have. You keep me young, Kurt. I don’t feel like I’m at the end of my life. Not by a long shot. We still have another good 30 years ahead of us, at least. We keep ourselves healthy. This is not our Act Three.” 

Kurt smiles and wraps his arms around Blaine. “Ok, yes. This is our Second Act.” 

“Good.” Blaine replies with a smile. “Now, can I take my leading man home for a romantic dinner followed by an intimate act of sitting on the couch and watching reality TV?” 

Kurt chuckles. “What? No love making?” 

Blaine pouts. “My thighs are still sore from three nights ago.” 

Kurt bursts out laughing. “Well, there are other parts of my body that aren’t sore.” 

Blaine’s eyes go wide. “Let’s get home.” Blaine opens the car door and pushes Kurt in. “Now.” 

Kurt laughs with his head thrown back. 

Laughter and love. That's what his life is now filled with. Blaine is no longer the one that got away. Blaine's the one that he’s _got_.

\-----------

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, you guys. We are at the end of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it.  
> P.S. yes, I took a line from The Social Network when Kurt was telling Chris to change the name of the script.
> 
> Thank you all so much for going on this ride with me. I can't thank you enough for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. I am going to continue to write new stories. I have a few ideas in my head, but I need to draft them out and figure out which one I want to write next. Thank you again. :)


End file.
